Haunted
by livelovemusic96
Summary: AE. What if Jake and Nessie had to run the day of the battle, and were fallowed. What would happen if the cullens and the volturi did fight. Who would win and who would be lost forever. While in the future would Nessie ever see her family again? Join Jacob trying to raise his imprint while enimies and who ever is lift are tracking down Nessie and Jacob. Edited and corrected!
1. Chapter 1

_[Renesmee's P.O.V] _

The snow blew around us. The wind whipping through my curls as I clung to my Jacob's back. My fingers knotted through his thick fur. My eyes stinging with tears as fear coursed through me. I watched as everything around us seemed to move in slow motion. I forgot to move, to blink. When the black shapes reached the front of the line all I saw were blurs.

"RUN!" were the last words that left my mother's mouth before my Jacob took off towards the trees. I looked back. Meeting my mother's amber eyes my own eyes became sad. They reflected the pain; pain we all felt. They glossed over and she blew me a kiss mouthing the words _'I love you,' _before the guards completely closed in on them. The black cloaks and shapes, cutting my view of my family.

Sobs racked up my body now. Making me feel cold inside. My fingers gripped tightly to my Jacob's fur. I could see a shape in the distance. Tall and wide as my Jacob raced for it. His breath leaving white puffs in the air. The freezing wind began to freeze the tears falling down my face as I saw what the shape was. A mountain stood only a few feet from us and I could feel Jacob's heavy breathing as he ran. While we raced up the mountain. My Jacob looking behind us with a growl before he sped. Making me tighten my grip. My knees locking around his side.

Foot steps glided above us. Making small rocks fall down. I gasped and my Jacob skidded to a stop as the blond man Demetri,- that daddy claimed was his to take out- stood crouched in front of us. '_If the bad man was here…did that mean daddy was-?' _I cut my thoughts short as my Jacob snarled. Making his fur stand. His muscles tightening and his body rising in height. Demetri smirked and sprung. Getting on my Jacob's side as they fought.

My Jacob grabbed him with his teeth before throwing him away from us. Quickly he was by the edge of the mountain and his large head turned to me. I gasped as his teeth carefully picked me up, placing me in a tiny hole between some big rocks. He huffed and touched my cheek with his nose before he turned.

My Jacob then charged at the man. I watched them fight. Each of them bit and tore into the other as much as they could. Demetri soon struck my Jacob in the side twice before he crushed his paw. Causing my Jacob to howl in pain. My Jacob was hurt badly but he didn't stop.

Just then cold hands grabbed me which made me scream. My Jacob's attention cut straight to me. But that's all Demetri needed; he then sank his teeth deep into my Jacob's neck making him howl in pain. " NO!" I screeched kicking and flailing around. I then bit down hard onto the big cold hands. Making them growl as they dropped me. I winced as I scraped my knee, blood ran down my knee and I quickly got to my feet. I had to be strong like momma and daddy. I had to be strong like my Jacob. I had to help him. I ran at the bad man and pushed him. He skidded back slightly before he chuckled reached for me.

I quickly sank my teeth into his marble flesh and he cried out. He then grabbed me by the back of my neck. I screamed in pain and heard my Jacob's whimper. The bad man shook his head and chuckled. His red eyes narrowed on me. " Time for you to die you little abomination." he whispered before opening his mouth. My Jacob whined as he tried to stand but then howled again in pain.

My eyes suddenly locked with my Jacob's. Brown on black and from the fear than ran in his I knew that the bad man was going to hurt me. So I closed my eyes tightly like I did when ever grandpa had to fix my cuts. Before I screamed as sharp teeth buried deep into my neck. Fire flowed through me then and I couldn't think of anything else. Until I was falling, falling for who knows how long. I just knew I was falling.

My chest began to get heavy as the fire spared to there. Making it hard for me to breathe. Like uncle Emmett sat on me when he wanted the remote. But this wasn't Uncle Emmett this was worse. When I hit the water I tried to swim up like daddy taught me. But I couldn't. The pain was just too much. I could barley feel that the water was cold from the snow. I was still burning. Slowly my vision began to blur, as my heart beat felt slower and slower. Then I saw momma and daddies faces. Along with every one else I loved. Then every thing went black.

When I opened my eyes the burn was gone and I could move. I could breathe, and I gasped in the air around me. The cold throat aching air. I soon shivered and realized I was still wet. I sat up slowly looking around. The river I was in before rushed in a quick current. Snow was on the ground around me and covered the trees. That's when I saw the shape. A man stood near the trees. Watching me carefully. I squinted trying to see his face, but I saw nothing.

" Your alright." a velvet voice said. It was soft quite almost and some what to deep. Like they were trying to disguise it. " Who are you?" I asked as fear and curiosity flowed.

" Let's just say we know each other." he sighed. I nodded. Before wrapping my arms around myself. " Thank you Mister, for...saving me." I said in a small voice. He nodded and shifted making a small patch of bronze hair shine. " You are very welcome." he then turned and suddenly said something under his breathe, " I have to leave now. You'll be okay though." he said before he was gone.

I sat there confused, _who was he, how did he know what to do? _I sighed and shook my head, the ache of the mark on my neck sending a sharp pain through me. I whimpered and then my thoughts flashed through when my Jacob was bitten, the venom was poison to him, like it was to me.

Tears filled my eyes, suddenly my body got cold and my heart broke. _What if my Jacob was dead? What if I had no body? _Sobs wracked through my body as tears spilt down my face. I pulled my legs close to my chest. Laying down on my side. Burying my face into my knees crying myself to sleep.

* * *

_**Hey guys so most of you who know me know this **_story_** and if you don't then it won't matter. I have Re-Written this and hope that it is a better version of the old one. No new plots of anything just a better type of writing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

The next morning I woke to twigs crunching and snow crunching under foot prints. I gasped and stood. My thoughts flashing to the volturi. What if it was them. What if they fund us. Whimpering I slowly stood. My eyes tearing up as I trembled. Before I clenched my fists. No, I had to be brave. Momma and daddy were and so will I.

Turning, I then ran in the other direction. Pushing my legs as fast as they would go. But then I tripped. Doing a face plant in the cold snow. I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows. I could hear huffs and growls behind me, but I just stood and kept running.

As fast as I could possibly go, and as far. I then stopped in a snow filled valley. Quickly catching my breath when feet crunched the snow behind me and a gasp caught my attention. I turned to meet the soft warm black eyes.

Staring straight at mine. A smiled spread across my face as my heart thrummed excitedly in my chest.

" MY JACOB!" I screamed. Him smiling as he ran straight to me opening his arms. I jumped into them instantly , wrapping my arms and legs around him. Balling into the nape of his neck.

His arms held me tightly. Crushing me to his warm chest. His warm lips kissing my head and cheeks. " Your okay!" I sobbed looking up to meet his black eyes. He smiled his Jakey smile and nodded, " I'm fine Nessie." he whispered.

I nodded and he looked me over, " Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. " I'm okay." I whispered. A huge lump rising in my throat.

" Don't cry. Come on please for me?" he pleaded. I sniffled and he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Then he pressed his warm lips to my fore head again before looking around. " Lets get going." he sighed. I nodded and he loosened an arm taking the back pack from my shoulders and put in on his before he wrapped his warm arms around me tightly again. I laid my head on his shoulder burying my face in to the crook of his neck breathing in his woodsy scent as he walked quickly. After a while I yawned making him chuckle. " Go to sleep Ness your safe." I nodded. And soon I fell asleep.

[Jacob's P.O.V ] I walked through the snowy mountain. Not a clue on what to do. I couldn't ever tell Nessie what I saw from the battle. Witch I guess it was better than what it could have been. But still I think they would be better off with the second out come. I sighed and shook my head. Feeling Nessie snore lightly against the nape of my neck. I smiled tightening my arms around her small body.

I couldn't believe how much I missed her. How scared I was that I lost her. How my mind went through options. Thinking of different ways I might have been able to use. I sighed, and kissed her curly head. I sat down after a while and leaned back against a tree.

Letting Nessie curl herself perfectly to my chest. I unzipped the black bag. Pulling out a wad of cash to last us forever. Two pass ports and birth certificates. And an ID. Then a few letters. The first two, to Charlie and Rene, then me and Ness. I took a deep breathe before opening mine.

**Dear Jacob,**

**I know you must be furious. Asking you to pack up and leave your family. But you are the only one I could ever trust her with. I know she means so much to you. Because of the bond you to share. And I know you will take good care of her. I gave you cash and passports and whatever else you might need. I hope that you head south. Rio-De-Jario to be exact. And if you happen to run into Alice and Jasper, tell them I love them and that I am not angry with them. And you know I love you too Jake. Your my brother. My best friend. Hell maybe one day a son. I didn't want to except that before but I know if your reading this then I'm gone… and I might as well get it through my head now. Just please, I beg you to forgive me. I didn't want to see you two leave, but it's the only way. I know you will protect her. I am also sure she hates me for making you two leave but I hope you both can forgive me. Take good care of her Jake. I love you both. I have faith in you. You'll always be my best man.**

**Love Bells.**

Tears flowed down my face and my throat tightened. I sighed and wiped them away folding the letter and putting it into my back pocket. I then looked down to the sleeping girl in my arms. Hearing her fluttering heart in my ears. Her creamy ivory cheeks flushing a rosy red from my body heat. I ran a hand through her bronze curls. Then down her back. I was going to take care of her. With my life. I owed them and her that.

I was going to raise her right , I have to believe in myself with that. The thought though sending a wave of panick through me. She was my responsibility now. She was My Nessie.


	3. Chapter 3

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

When I opened my eyes, I was still in my Jacob's warm arms. He held me against his chest tightly, nearly crushing me to his warm body. I could smell the sweet human scent around making my throat burn.

I swallowed hard forcing the thirst away before I focused on a women's voice talking to my Jacob.

I shifted and looked up at her. She was pretty, Brown hair, blue eyes, but nothing special.

She stared at him with a strange gleam in her eyes." Your daughter is very beautiful," she said not even looking at me. My Jacob nodded with a small smile. "Thank you," he said. "So is your wife around?" she asked twirling her straight brown hair in her finger. Was she flirting with him? Anger and another strange feeling went through me.

_No, he was my Jacob no one else's_, Jacob sighed. "Guess not," he said. "So where are you headed?" she asked. His jaw clenched and unclenched. "Rio." he answered. She nodded. "Cool. Maybe when we land we can have dinner or something. My treat." she offered, her body leaning closer to him. He shifted uncomfortably scooting away from her slightly.

My arms then went around his neck bringing me closer to his chest. His soft black eyes then looked down at me and he smiled. "Hey You're up." he said, softly kissing my head. I smiled at him before laying my head on his heart. Watching the women beside us.

"So about dinner?" she pressed. My eyes narrowed as my small hand slipped into his large one." I'm sorry but I'm just not interested," he said softly. She frowned but nodded stills staring at him.

He then shifted his gaze back to me. A small smile crossing his face. He kissed my cheeks and head." Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we land." he whispered. He leaned his seat back since we were in first class and the flight attendant lady came over taking the tickets. I waited until the woman requested another seat and left before I sighed.

"Ness?" he asked softly as I looked up. "Sleep." he whispered. He laid back now and I nodded. Then I moved my body to where I laid on his chest and waist. My legs locked around his waist- like the way I would sleep on daddy when he laid on the couch- while my head laid on his shoulder. I breathed in his scent focusing on his heartbeat before closing my eyes.

The next time I opened my eyes we were walking down the dark streets. Bright head lights from cars shone in my eyes making me squint. Me still in my Jacob's arms, shifted. Them going tighter around me.

He then waked into a door, blowing the sweet human scent into my face. I swallowed before shifting. My Jacob looked down at me with a smile before kissing my forehead. "Hey sweet heart. You have a nice nap?" he asked. I nodded before looking at a tan man. With a mustache and dark hair. Wearing a black suit,

"May I help you sir?" he asked in a heavy accent. "Uh...yes I would like a one bed room suite please." My Jacob said. The man raised an eyebrow and my Jacob sighed. He then slid the man money. The man smirked before he nodded and typed rapidly on the keys. "Name?" "Uh Jacob Wolfe." The man nodded. "Id?" My Jacob then slid the plastic card across the counter. "Here is your key." The man said and my Jacob nodded. "Thanks." My Jacob said walking into an elevator. We rode up four floors before we stopped. He walked down the halls and stopped at a door marked 456 and slid the card in. He walked in and shut the door clicking the lock.

The room was beautiful. White walls with pretty carvings into the top and bottom of the walls. It had a tiny kitchen and a small room with a couch and TV. A bed room a bathroom and a balcony. My Jacob then sighed and placed me on the couch removing his and my shoes." You ready for bed kiddo?" he asked glancing back out the pitch-black windows.

I nodded and yawned stretching. Even though I slept the entire trip here, I was still tired. I didn't really understand why I was so sleepy but it didn't matter. It would be nice to sleep in a normal bed for once though. He nodded and picked me up before walking into the bedroom and closing the door. Then he placed me on the bed before he circled the room. His dark eyes seemed to scan over the windows. We were on the fourth floor and the windows showed the pretty lights outside all bolted shut. My Jacob seemed to tug on each one hard and then nodded. I didn't understand why but it made him relax before lying down beside me. He laid on his side as I scooted closer to him. Snuggling myself in his warm chest. One of his arms wrapped around me while the other ran her fingers through my hair the way daddy did to help me sleep. Soon my eyes drooped and slowly closed as I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

[Renesmee's P.O.V] The next day I woke still in the same position as the night before. I smiled up at my Jacob's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful.

I sighed and wiggled out of his grip.

Then stepping onto the plush carpet. I walked out of the room and into the living room area.

I climbed up onto the couch turning on the TV. I looked through the guide finding the channel I wanted. I flipped it to nickelodeon and giggled as Sponge Bob came on.

After a few seconds of commercials I got bored and climbed back on to the wooden floor. I then spotted my black bag on the floor. I walked over to it pulling out a piece of paper with my name on it. I looked it over curiously and my brows furrowed. It was an envelope, I remembered because grandpa Carlisle taught me what it was. I quickly looked over at the bedroom door to make sure My Jacob wasn't awake before I slowly opened it.

**My dear sweet Renesmee,**

**If you are reading this then things didn't go as we hoped. But do not cry. Do not shed a single tear. Because wither we are alive or gone. We protected you. That's all that mattered. Because I promised myself no matter what I would protect you. We all did. And no matter where I might end up I will find away to keep you safe. And please if you are angry with me for you making you leave us I beg you to forgive me. I didn't want it. Believe me baby I didn't. But I believe it was the only way. I just want you to remember me. Your father the rest of the family. The wolves even. Just know we will be forever in your heart. I love you. I always have. Ever since the day I felt you move. My little nudger. We love you always.**

**Love,**

**Momma.**

Tear rolled down my cheeks and my heart shattered. So it was true. They were gone. Because of me. The letter dropped from my hands and onto the floor. My chest shook and my breathing cut as I tried my hardest to be strong like she said but failed. As soon as the strange sobs raised form my chest I sat on the floor.

"Ness!" I heard my Jacob say softly but groggily before I heard shuffling. Quickly I buried my face in my hands trying to hide my face. "Ness!" He voice was closer now. "Thank go-" his voice stopped short. "Nessie? What's wrong honey?" I sniffled into my hands and slid the letter toward him

Just then warm arms picked me up. Him cradling me to his chest. I cried into my Jacob's warm shoulder while he rubbed my back. A sigh escaping his lips.

"Come on Ness. Shh. It's okay honey. Shhh." He sighed swaying me in his arms.

Later that day we rode in the rental car. Driving around looking for a place to live.

My Jacob finally stopped at an apartment building. They looked nice, big roomy looking and it was covered in dark bricks. After taking about four tours through different apartments my Jacob and I made a design. We bought one on the second floor with two bed rooms , two bath rooms , a kitchen , living room , and office.

After that we went shopping for groceries, clothes, and furniture. My Jacob let me pick out my clothes and the furniture, before we went for food. I didn't like some things and he would only chuckle when I wrinkled my nose.

Once everything got moved in, my Jacob and I sat in the playroom. Playing with the baby dolls and pretend house he got me. We were changing their outfits and playing in the small house, He stopped when the door bell rang and he held up his hand telling me to stay. He then got up letting me walk behind him as he opened the door.

A women with pale blonde hair and a girl that looked around my age with the same pale blonde hair and sea blue eyes stood in the door way. They held a plate of cookies and had smiles on both of their faces. "Hi you must be the new neighboors. I'm Molly and this is my daughter Alexis." she said motioning to the small girl. My Jacob smiled and shook her out stretched hand. "Hi, I'm Jacob, and this is my little girl Ness." Jake said bringing me out from behind him.

Molly bent down in front of me. "Hi there Ness." she said shaking my hand. I smiled and waved shyly. Molly then stood and gave my Jacob the plate of delicious smelling cookies. "Well Me and my husband live down the hall with our daughter, so we just wanted to welcome you.' "Well thank you. I relife to know nice people live around here.' Jacob said softly as she smiled and nodded. ''Oh! You guys should come down to the street fair later. It an annual thing for new years." she shrugged. My Jacob nodded.

"Well thanks. That sounds fun, we have the rest of our stuff to settle in but maybe we'll see you there." she nodded. "Okay awesome see you guys, bye." she said taking Alexis's hand as they walked down the hall. My Jacob then closed the door with his foot as he looked at me.

"Well? Do you want to go? "He asked while setting the plate on the counter. I sighed and scratched my head. "What's a street fair?" I asked while reaching for him. He smiled at me and picked me up placing me on the counter in front of him. "A Street fair is a place on a street where they have games, rides, and all kinds of food." he explained with a smile. I pursed my lips before smiling. " Can we go? I want to go!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and picked me up spinning me around. "What ever you want ma'lady." he smiled. I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Yeah! I need to go get dressed." I exclaimed squirming till he put me down. I then skipped into my room.


	5. Chapter 5

[Jacob's P.O.V] I held tightly onto Neisse's hand as we walked through the streets. Her skipping at my side. We walked through the crowd to the fair and I looked down at her seeing her smiling brightly as the lights flashed. I couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. The past few days have been hard on her. I was just glad to see her bright smile again.

I fallowed as she towed me to the different games. I won them all for her. Winning witch ever prize she wanted. After about five games I flung her to my shoulders. She held tightly onto my shirt as I walked her over to the ride she wanted.

She climbed off my shoulders and skipped over to the elephant ride. She climbed in and squealed as it rose in the air flying in circles. I chuckled as she passed by me waving. I waved back and pulled the camera from my pocket. Snapping pictures. Once the ride was over she skipped over to me and we made our way to the food stand.

Of course I ordered tons of food that Nessie only picked at. Some she did eat with me though. Like the funnel cake and hot dogs. Especially the cotton candy.

I chuckled at her as she tried speaking with a mouth full of cotton candy." My Ja-cob can we go t-o th-e picture bo-oth?" she mumbled. I smiled and nodded. I then walked with her over to the stand with a ton of frames to pose with. She immediately walked to the mermaid and sailor one. She climbed up on the stool sticking her face in the hole. I had to bend down to fit witch made a funny thing to watch for the crowd.

After that we took about four more with different frames before she skipped over to a roller coaster. "Ohm I want to ride!" she cheered. I sighed and nodded placing our stuff on a table. I then picked her up flinging her to my shoulders. We got through the crowd and climbed in the cart in the middle. She climbed in first before letting me slip in beside her. I placed the strap on her waist buckling it before bringing the bar down over our legs. When it started we rose up a huge incline making Nessie grip my arm. Her body scooting closer to me. I turned and grinned at her making her smile back before we dropped down. She squealed while laughing at the thrill.

Once the ride was over, we got off and Nessie skipped around. Her brown eyes shimmering as the millions of lights blinked and flashed her brown pools reflecting it. I watched her with a small smile, it was nice to see her happy again. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face, but I was afraid once tonight was over she would slip again. I sighed and looked up as she waved . I smiled as she called out and saw Molly , Alexis , and a man who I guessed was her husband.

Alexis grinned before she waved and ran over. Molly and her husband trailing behind holding hands. Both smiling as they watched after there daughter and the family caused a quick flash of memories to flow. Sending sharp painful stabs to my heart. When they approached the girls both squealed jumping up and down laughing telling the other what they did.

Making us laugh before the man held out his hand. " Hey, I'm David." He said shaking my hand, " Jacob and nice to meet you." I smiled while nodding. David looked like Alexis besides his teal blue eyes. He had short cropped dirty blonde hair and was almost as tall as me and was muscular for a human.

By her looks I could tell Alexis defiantly took after he father. Just like Nessie did with Edward.

I watched the girls as they giggled and laughed while talking. They skipped ahead of us as we all talked. Looking at each others prizes. " So your what Ness's step father?" David asked. I looked at him. Answers flowing around in my head. " Well technically I helped raise her... Her father left...a few weeks after her birth and me and her mother, married. But um she died in a car crash-" I made my voice crack like I would be crying." A couple of weeks ago. We just had the funeral and it was hard for Ness to stay there, so we moved." I explained.

Molly watched me then Nessie with a frown. While David nodded with a sigh." Well hey man I mean, I'm very sorry for you loss. I didn't mean to bring anything up, I was just curious cause I mean she doesn't look that much like you." he apologized patting my shoulder. " No man s'okay. It's hard but I mean ya know. Got to do what ya got to do." I shrugged with a frown.

They both nodded while watching the girls. "They seem to be getting along well." Molly giggled. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah." I laughed, partly grateful. Maybe Nessie could have a normal childhood. Well as normal as I could give her,

David then looked at me." Well hey this week end at the park they're having a cook out. Letting the workers have a day off for the holidays." he shrugged. I nodded. " New years cook out or something?" he nodded. "Yeah, none of us usualy get off the day of New years so they have an annual weekend picnic thing." Cool maybe we'll be able to make it. The more Nessie keeps her mind off her mom the better." I sighed. They both nodded.

"Well you know since the girls are getting along so well maybe Ness can come over and play sometime." Molly sujested. My eyes glanced at Nessie for a moment before I nodded hesitantly." I'm sure she'd love that." I said. They nodded then laughed as the girls squealed from the man spitting fire. I chuckled and grinned, my body slightly tensing as my eyes glanced around.

Once it started getting late we said our good byes and I picked Nessie up. Her arms going around my neck while her knees locked onto my side. Her head resting on my shoulder." Did ya have fun?" I asked her as we reached the car. "Yeah." she said yawning. Her breath tickling the side of my neck. I smiled and opened up the car door placing her in her booster seat. She quickly buckled up as I closed her door and looked around. My eyes narrowed as I glanced around in the shadows.

When we got home I opened the door and flipped on the lights walking to her room and laying her down on her aqua sheets. She looked at me with her brown eyes, them watching me as I laid beside her. I turned on my side and stroked her hair behind one ear. "So you like haning out with Alexis?" She smiled and nodded. "Yeah! She's fun. I like hanging out with her." she smiled. I grinned and nodded. 'Well good you need friends." she giggled and then looked down. "My Jacob?" I raised my eye brows and she frowned. "Tonight, I did something, I didn't think I could do…' "What was that Ness?" I asked softly. Her eyes became glassy now and she sniffled. "I forgot about momma and daddy. I was happy, is that bad?" she asked in a small voice and my heart broke.

"No sweet heart, that's not bad. Your momma and daddy want you to be happy." "But I don't want to forget them." I frowned and leaned my head down on hers. "Being happy doesn't mean you will forget them Ness…. You won't ever forget them. Because they will always be right here." I said touch the place over her heart. She nodded and sniffled before rolling over on her side to face me before she buried her face in my chest and fell asleep.

Once she was asleep I gently sat up and pulled her covers tight around her. She stirred but didn't wake so I walked out and into the living room. Sighing I sat on the leather couch and picked up her small pack. Dumping everything out on the table. Sliding my passport out and Id I slipped my Id into my new wallet before putting it back in my pocket. Taking out the pictures from the fair I smiled softly and put them in the black frames hanging on the wall. Sighing before flipping through the still huge wad of cash sitting on the table.

Once I put everything away out of the boxes and bags I went around and made sure everything around the apartment was secure. Locking the windows, bolting the doors, and drawing the curtains shut. I then glanced at the clock with a yawn. I then walked out and into my room slipping my shirt over my head before grabbing some pajama pants and laying down. Falling into a light sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

When I opened my eyes I was laying in a bed, cuddled up to my stuff wolf. Patches of gray light streamed in through the silky curtains, making silly shapes on the carpets. I rolled on my back looking around. I looked over the turquoise walls and fluffy carpet. Seeing the stuffed animals and toys before registering I was in my room.

I sighed and stretched with a yawn before jumping down onto my feet. The badge carpet squishing under my toes. I walked into my bath room and picked up my brush trying to manage my rustled curls, like aunty Rose taught me but couldn't get the very back. Sighing in frustration I gave up and put the brush onto the counter, before finishing everything I needed to do.

Once done I used the bathroom before walking into the kitchen. The cold marble floors making me shiver as I walked over to the big black fridge. I opened it and grabbed a juice box. I didn't like many human foods but juice and sodas weren't bad to drink. I the put the straw in while walking over to our leather couch. Climbing up and turning Disney on.

The little mermaid was on and Ariel was singing and swimming around. I smiled and leaned back hearing my Jacob toss and turn in his bed snoring loudly. I giggled while sipping my juice watching the multicolored sea animals swim and sing.

When the movie ended the phone rung loudly. Echoing through the quite house.

I jumped off the couch flashing to the counter and stretching to grab the phone. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver. "Hi sweetie it's Molly. Is your daddy awake?" she asked.

I bit my lip and winced. It felt wired having people call my Jacob "daddy" but I knew that was our cover. I knew momma and daddy made things up to protect and that's what this was doing. So I sighed and swalloed the sticky feeling in my throat. "Um...hold on a second I'll go get him." I answered. "Okay honey." I then placed the phone down and ran into my Jacob's room.

His door creaked as I slipped in the crack before walking over to his bed. I giggled at him when I saw him in his big bed.

He laid on his stomach, stretched out on his dark grey sheets. His black blanket covering up to his waist. His black hair messy and ruffled. His mouth half way opened and his arm hanging over the side.

I then shook his arm." My Jacob." I said softly. His black eyes opened and he looked around groggily. "Yeah Ness?" he asked. Rubbing his eyes while propping him self up on his elbows. " Molly's on he phone." I answered. He sighed and nodded sitting up. He then stood and walked out with me trailing behind. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. He nodded glancing down at me with a smile. "Yeah I'm sure she would love that. What time?" he nodded again. "Okay see you then. Alright bye." he then hung up. I reached up and let my hand slip into his." Where are we going?" I asked as he bent down in front of me. Tucking my hair behind my ear. "We are going to go met Alexis and Molly down at the park. Sound like fun?" he asked. I smiled and nodded." I got to go get dressed." I said letting his hand go and skipping into my room. Hearing him chuckle behind me. I skipped into my room pulling out my light faded demon jeans and a whit tee shirt.

I then grabbed a hair thing and pulled up my hair like auntie Alice showed me.

I then got dressed before walking out. I giggled as I reached the living room and saw my Jacob. He wore faded jeans stained with Greece and a white tee shirt too. He smiled at me and picked me up." We match today my Jacob." I said as he chuckled and kissed my head." I see that," he smiled before he walked over to the bowl by the door and snatched up his silver keys.

I watched him while holding onto his neck as he turned off the lights and TV. He then pulled the door shut behind us before locking it. He went down the stairs and to the car. The sun shone brightly as he buckled me up and gave me my sun glasses before he started the car.

Once we reached the park Alexis came running towards us smiling. The wind rustling through the leaves blew her sweet scent into my face. I tensed as I felt the burn get hot in my throat. Swallowing hard as my Jacob tightened his arms. His body slightly tensed but he still kept his Jakey smile on his face. Even though his dark eyes showed he was worried. Once I got the pain under control like daddy showed me it was like my Jacob saw it too. He relaxed and his eyes no longer seemed worried.

My Jacob then set me down, letting me run to her. We both hugged each other giggling before skipping back into the park. The reddish brown wooden stuff, my Jacob called mulch crunched under my feet as we ran toward the slides. Us both giggling as we raced. I could see my Jacob as he watched and I could tell he was trying to make sure I rememberd to run slower than I usualy would. I did and Alexis and I giggling sliding down the green slides. After about four times I went behind Alexis and this time went to fast landing on the dirt with a thud.

Molly gasped and stood as my Jacob came over to me quickly. Alexis watching me with wide blue eyes as I winced. My Jacob bent in front of me and looked me over worried. ''You okay Ness?" he asked softly as I nodded. "Yep, my butt just hurts." he laughed and molly giggled as my Jacob helped me stand letting me run after Alexis.

We ran around playing tag for a little while before we played princess.

Pretending that everything we passed were fairy tale creatures. The things momma would read to me about or that grandma would draw with me. Things that existed only in the worlds that had all happy endings.

My Jacob played as our night and Alexis's mom was the queen. Alexis and I would run around and giggle pretending to do what princesses do. While my Jacob ran behind us with a stick. Whacking bushes and tree's that we pretended were dragons and mere maids and fairies.

I giggled when me and Alexis fell. Our feet tangling as we toppled over. Us both landing back in the grass. Giggling as the clouds passed by. Naming the different shapes. "That's an aunt." Alexis pointed. I looked at the cloud and shook my head, " Nope a butterfly see the wings." I pointed. She sighed. " There is no way - Aw that is a butter fly. Darn." We both giggled then. "There's a bunny on a unicycle." I said as she looked confused. "How does a bunny ride a unicycle?" My Jacob asked as Molly sat on the bench by the swings talking on the phone. Alexis and I looked at him then. "The same way an ant turns into a butterfly." We said together before giggling again.

Later on Alexis came over and spent the night. It was a little harder having her in the house then out side. Her scent was like grandpa Charlie's. But I kept it under control.

My Jacob made us beds in the living room on the couch with sleeping bags. Hers was pink and mine was blue. He gave us our pillows and her teddy bear along with my wolf before he went into the play room getting on the computer looking stuff up.

We laid there in the dark eating pop corn which was surprisingly good and watching snow white. Giggling about random things. Around eleven thirty my Jacob came out of the play room shutting the door.

"Girls." he said trying to fight the smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Alexis and I both looked up surprised before giggling." Sorry Mr. Wolfe." Alexis giggled. He smiled." Go to sleep it's late." he chuckled turning the living room light off. I shifted uncomfortable. I didn't like the dark.

My Jacob then came out with my night light plugging it in before starting another movie.

" Good night." he sighed kissing my fore head before patting Alexis's head. He then walked into his room laying down. I shifted and watched beauty and the beast half way through. It was almost over when I realized Alexis was asleep. Her snores echoing around the room, as I yawned. Soon after I feel into a light sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

[Renesmee's P.O.V] Over the next three days, Alexis and I became great friends while my Jacob and her parents got close too. I was begging to like it here. I thought it could be peaceful again. I should have known better.

One night after my Jacob got off work he came to pick me up from Alexis's. We sat in the living room watching a movie as her mom made dinner. The smell of Garlic and Tomato sauce filled the apartment when the knock on the door made David get up and answer it. "Ness your dads here." quickly I hugged Alexis goodbye before rushing over to the door and wrapping my arms around my Jacob's waist.

He smiled and picked me up. Waving before we walked across the plate form to our door, but something was off. Human eyes definitely couldn't pick it up, but my Jacob and I could.

In that moment, he slid me swiftly behind him and tremors rolled through his arms. One arm curled behind him and held me against his back. I could feel my heart pound in my chest as my Jacob opened the front door with his foot.

His body tense and his stance protective before we began walking into the dark living room.

Footsteps came down the hall and my Jacob had us up to the wall my back pressed to it while he stood in front of me. Two dark shapes came into the living room making my Jacob growl. ''Who ever the hell you are I would leave now, or so help me I will tear you apart." he growled but not in his usual husky voice this was his alpha voice. A high laugh echoed making me gasp. I knew that laugh.

My Jacob wasn't as quick to recognize it. "Fine then, your own funeral." I grabbed his arm as he crouched down ready to phase in the air. "My Jacob waits!" I screeched. He stopped and the two figures came closer letting us see their faces through the small wedge of light. My Jacob's body relaxed and his arm dropped me from being squashed to the wall. "Alice. Jasper." My Jacob sighed in relief. I smiled brightly then. Happiness flooding through my entire body.

"AUNTIE ALICE! UNLCE JASPER!" I screamed running to my aunt who was the closes. She picked me up and hugged me tightly swaying me back and forth. "Oh sweetie I missed you." she sighed kissing my head. I smiled at her wrapping my arms tightly around her neck. "I missed you guys too." I whispered as tears burned my eyes. After a few moments, my uncle's voice echoed into my ear beside me. "What I don't get a hug?" he asked in his deep vice. Auntie Alice then set me on my feet and let me run to my uncle. Wrapping my arms around his waist.

He chuckled and his cold arms wrapped around me. He hugged me back tightly before picking me up. Smiling at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck with my face in his shoulder. Suddenly he tensed while glancing at my Jacob.

His arms tightened and he reached towards my aunt who stepped away holding up here hand. I watched my Jacob as he took in deep breathes. Tremors rolling through him. "Go to your room ness." my Jacob, growled and I looked between them. Shaking my head then. "No." He set his teeth and his eyes opened flaring like dark coals. "Go to your room!" I flinched with a whimper and his eyes saddened for a split second. Uncle Jasper narrowed his eyes then and shifted slightly. "Watch it Jacob." He said sternly and my Jacob only growled. Uncle Jasper set me down now and slid me behind him. "Ness honey goes head and go." He said and I backed away sniffling. Standing in the hallway now peeking around the wall. My Jacob was shaking and his chest heaved.

"You left." he growled as aunt Alice frowned biting into her lower lip. "I know but Jacob you don't under-" he cut my aunt off. "YOU LEFT THEM THERE TO BE SLAUGHTERD!" He yelled, exploding and his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared. "Really Jacob? And where were you? Hmm?" My uncle growled stepping towards my Jacob. "Saving your niece." He growled.

Uncle Jasper took a breath in then hissed it out.

"What nothing to say then leech?" My Jacob growled. Uncle Jasper opened his mouth but I cut him off. "STOP IT!" I screamed stepping in the middle of them. Uncle Jasper had grabbed my shoulder and suddenly I was behind him. His body tense as my Jacob snarled. "Stay out Ness." my Jacob snapped and I stepped back. His eyes suddenly locked on my face and he frowned. 'Don't speak to her that way Jacob." Uncle Jasper snapped and my Jacob tremored all over again. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jacob snarled. "Her uncle that's who!" Uncle Jasper snarled and his fists clenched. "Oh please, you and the pixie left your family to die. You saved yourselves. They aren't your family. Families don't do that!" Jacob roared and uncle Jasper hissed.

"Oh like your one t talk mutt! You were willing to kill your own brothers to save Bella, you planed on killing Edward and now you think you can preach at me about leaving _my_ family behind!" My face fell and my eyes filled with tears. Auntie Alice frowned and glared at my uncle. "Jasper!" she snapped and he held up a hand, ''Why you blood sucking Para-"

''STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled tears streaming down my face, my small hands pushing against their stomachs as I jumped in-between them. Their chest heaved under my palms and I felt like my heart was shattering. The things they both screamed made my heart hurt. Because my aunt and uncle left and everyone's pain was definitely there, but also now my Jacob was going to kill daddy.

They both glanced down at me, their faces softening as I snapped from the scary thoughts. "It's alright Ness. Calm down honey." My Jacob said bending down in front of me. I glared at him folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh yeah it's all great!" I said sarcastically. Angry tears now spilling down my cheeks. My Jacob smiled weakly at me. "Really honey. I'm just a little...-" I cut him off. "Pissed off." I said smartly.

Making uncle Jasper chuckle and Auntie Alice cover her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh. My Jacob laughed then. "Yeah." he laughed shaking his head. I frowned and my Jacob frowned as he met my gaze. "What uncle Jasper said was it true?" I whispered and he looked like he would break. Uncle Jasper sucked in a sharp breath and went to speak as my Jacob held up his hand. "Ness, Honey there are things you can't under Stan-" "Where they true?" I asked in as shaky voice and my Jacob's eyes glossed over. "Yes." I sucked in a breath and flinched away from him as he reached for me. ''Nessie…" he whispered and tears began to fall down both of our cheeks. "There was a time when things were complicated, and your dad and I didn't get along, but then things got better. Once you were born, you brought us together. I would never hurt any of them, not now."

I sniffled trying to stay angry. But now I couldn't. "You don't want to hurt them?" I whispered and he sighed. "To tell you the truth I never did. I was just an ass back then." he smiled and I couldn't help but giggle. He held his arms open and I hesitated but ran into them. After a moment, I pulled back and he kissed my head. "Promise me something." I whispered as he arched a brow. "No more being an ass." I said in a small voice making him laugh.

I looked up at my uncle when he messed up my hair. Slightly surprised because I had forgotten they where in the room. I was so upset I couldn't think now I felt my cheeks get hot. I didn't understand why but they did. Uncle Jasper smiled at me and scooped me up. "Oh we've missed you kiddo." he sighed smiling. I smiled back kissing his cold cheek." I've missed you guys too." I sighed. Auntie Alice came over then taking me from his cold arms and into hers.

Her eyes looked me over before she giggled. "You have been spending to much time with Jacob.," she giggled. I playfully glared at her. " I like spending time with my Jacob." I said smirking. She laughed then. The happy sound ringing in my ears.

" I guess your not over the whole 'My Jacob' thing." she smiled. I shook my head. I always called him that. Because he was my Jacob. I smiled back at her as she kissed my fore head before I squirmed out of her arms.

"Come on I want to show you my room!" I exclaimed after a minute. Grabbing her cold hand and towing her behind me. She giggled and nodded. Once I reached my teal door with the white letters spelling "Nessie" on it.

I turned the knob revealing the turquoise walls with white dots. My badge carpet and canopy bed. With white sheets and a turquoise comforter. With a white desk and a blue beanbag chair with a bookshelf beside it. She smiled.

" I love it! Very pretty! " She said smiling down at me. I smiled back." Thanks, my Jacob let me do it all by myself! " I said proudly. She giggled." I can see that sweetie.," she laughed. I smiled then skipped out into the living room when the TV came on.

With Auntie Alice trailing behind. I could hear my Jacob in the kitchen. Digging through the fridge looking for some dinner. I then skipped over to my uncle and sat on his lap. While Auntie Alice sat beside us.

He bounced me on his knee while my Jacob ate in his chair. We all watched TV and once he finished I crawled off my uncle's lap and into my Jacob's. Curling to his chest, yawning. My uncle chuckled. "Ness honey go to sleep we'll still be here in the morning." he smiled. I nodded and sighed. Before falling into a light slumber.

I was afraid that if I fell asleep that when I woke up it would all be a dream. However, I knew it wasn't. I had some of my family back.


	8. Chapter 8

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

Over the next two days I got use to uncle Jazz and Auntie Alice being back. My Jacob even seemed to relax little. He still hadn't fazed since the battle. I had no clue why. But he never did. And with my aunt and uncle being here it gave him the excuse to let them take me hunting.

The night after they came I sprung up in my bed. Yet another night mare flashing through my mind. A cold sweat trickled down my fore head as I panted my lungs acking for air.

By this time my Jacob or uncle Jasper would come in to calm me but no light shone in from the hall. I sighed and walked into my bathroom staring into the mirror. _It was only a dream. _I told myself.

I sighed and shook my head walking into the dark hall to find some body. I gasped when a dark shape flashed across the room. I stepped back running into some thing warm. The same temperature as me. I looked up when the light came on seeing a man with russet skin and teal eyes staring down at me.

I screamed and jumped back. The door to the patio then swung open and cold arms closed around me picking me up. I looked up to see auntie Alice as uncle Jasper and my Jacob got in front of us.

Uncle Jasper then slightly relaxed but soon after tensed again. "Nahuel. What are you doing here?" he sighed. The man gave an apologetic glace. "Sorry. I was sorta excited about meeting her. And humans kept seeing us..." he trailed off his eyes locking on me before he smiled.

I whimpered and buried my face into auntie Alice's neck. She rubbed my back and I heard a growl. "Jacob." uncle Jasper said holding his hands up. I glanced up seeing my Jacob trembling.

"So your the dog?" Nahuel growled narrowing his eyes. My head snapped up and my eyes narrowed. "He's not a dog!" I snapped squirming until auntie Alice put me down. I walked in-between uncle Jasper and my Jacob reaching up for him. He instantly picked me up holding me tight to his chest.

Nahuel watched me cautiously. "Then what would you call him?" he asked arching an eye brow. "My Jacob!" I snapped. He stepped back slightly holding up his hands. "Sorry." he apologized. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at uncle Jasper. He glanced at me meeting my gaze and gave me a quick nod.

"Nahuel I get you wanting to meet Renesmee. But now is not the best time. You nearly scared her half to death. You've met her and have seen her. Now I think it is time you get going. She is still to young to comprehend any of this." he sighed crossing his arms. "Her intelligence is higher than you give her credit for." he snapped and uncle Jasper set his jaw and stepped forward. "She is a child. It wouldn't matter now any way." he snapped and Nahuel frowned. "Now you can stay so we can explain to Jacob and Renesmee while you are here." Nahuel nodded and we all went into the living room.

They explained the whole thing, why they left, who Nahuel was, and why he was speacil. It turns out he is like me. His father was a vampire and his mom was a human, but his mom died. It turned out he also had sisters and that I was the only girl hybrid that he wasn't related too. I didn't get why that matterd but I knew something was up because uncle Jasper tensed as he held me on the couch.; Jacob on his right side clenched his fists and his eyes darkened.

After a few hours uncle Jasper had them leave. "I am sorry to rush you but with the Volturi on our tail it would be safer for you if you went some where safe. Nahuel nodded and frowned hanging his head. "Okay. Nice meeting you Renesmee." He smiled and I looked down waving. With that him and a women much smaller than him walked out.

I relaxed back against uncle Jasper before my Jacob turned to me. "Jacob why don't you go tuck Nessie back in." uncle Jasper sighed. My Jacob nodded and waited for me to tell them goodnight. "Night honey." uncle Jasper sighed as I gave him a hug. He patted my back before handing me to auntie Alice. She smiled and hugged me tightly before kissing my fore head. "Night sweetie, sleep tight." she whisperd. My Jacob then took me and carried me down the hall.

My Jacob then walked into my room laying me down before laying beside me. "Go to sleep honey." he sighed as I laid my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rubbed my back. "While you sleep in here with me?" he nodded. "Of course." he whisperd and I shifted buring my face in his shoulder as he rubbed my back. "Go to sleep. I'm right here. I'm not going any where." he sighed kissing my head. I nodded, " Night my Jacob, love you." I whispered. "Love you too ness." he sighed. After that I fell into a deep sleep.

[The next morning]

I laid on the playroom floor playing Sorry with uncle Jasper. He laid on his stomach. Elbows proping him up while the playroom lights reflected off his many scars on his arms. Uncoverd by his short sleve shirt. I laid on my tummy also. Feet kicking in the air as I rolled the dice.

I had just moved my piece when auntie Alice gasping made me jump. I looked at him as he quickly rose to his feet picking me up when I reached for him. Arms holding me protectively.

"Alice?" he called. Walking down the hall his cold arms tightening slightly. When we reached the living room I saw her rummaging through things." Alice?" Uncle Jasper asked again , reaching for her arm. She looked up with a soft smile before yelling.

"JACOB GET YOUR FURY BUTT IN HERE!" I giggled." He can't hear you." I sighed. Just then my Jacob came through the door." What's the matter?" he asked confused and worried at the same time. He then walked over to me and uncle Jasper." We need to go" she sighed. Then opened the door and walked out with out a word. We all looked at each other strange and fallowed after her. My Jacob and uncle Jasper talking quietly over my head.

She stopped walking once we reached a small gas station her standing still for a moment until a bright smile light up on her face before uncle Jasper's reflected it. I was confused. What were they smiling about. Just then I heard the deep rumbling voice and the high ringing bells. My eyes scanning till I saw them.

"See I told you they weren't here!" she snapped. Folding her arms across her chest. Uncle Emmett turned towards her rolling his gold eyes ,"I'm telling you Rose, their scents are strongest here." he sighed." Well maybe he did that to confuse them! We caught their scent the strongest there too." she snapped. He sighed again.

Auntie Alice then turned to me smiling." Okay go up to them very slowly and bump into them." she said winking. I smiled and nodded. Waiting until uncle Jasper put me down before I began walking over. I could feel there eyes on my back as I weaved my way through the crowd. I did as she told me. Bumped right into aunt Rose before her cold hands flew back catching my shoulders.

I hid my face in my hair before looking up at them. Making them both freeze. Happiness and in relief in both of their golden eyes." Sorry. I'm a klutz." I giggled. Before I knew it aunt Rose had me in her cold arms hugging me tightly while spinning me around. I laughed as she kissed my cheeks about fifty times before she hugged me tightly. I giggled and felt myself crush so I coughed. "Can't…..breathe." I said as she laughed and loosened her grip. She kissed my head before letting Uncle Emmett hug me. Uncle Emmett then began spinning me around while giving me a tight bear hug. "What's up munchin." he sighed." The sky," I giggled. He chuckled his booming laugh while shaking his head. " Yes it is." he sighed.

I smiled and he sighed. Before he placed me in aunt Rose's arms as she reached for me. I laid my head on her shoulder while uncle Emmett walked over to uncle Jasper and my Jacob. Aunt Rose fallowing. Once we reached the others uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett where talking in quite voices I couldn't make out , while my Jacob looked terrified before his eyes flashed to me. I met his gaze and my body instantly tensed from his panicky. Aunt Rose tightened her arms and patted my back.

My Jacob then faked a smile and I smiled back lightly knowing something was wrong. But I didn't know what. Uncle Jasper then motioned them to fallow. When we got home we all walked up to the apartment and my Jacob had me go over to Alexis's. I didn't know why. I wanted to stay there. "Out of the question Ness. We have grown up stuff to deal with." he said.

I sighed as I reached the front door with my Jacob. He bent down to my level and hugged me before kissing my head ,"Be good , I'll pick you up in a little bit okay." he smiled. I nodded and kissed his cheek. Just then Molly opened the door with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

" Hey Nessie." she said as I hugged her legs. " Alexis is in her room." she sighed. I nodded. " By daddy." I sighed waving and seeing my Jacob wink. I smiled and then skipped past David. " Hey Davey!" I chimed hearing him chuckle. " Hi Ness." I sighed and knocked on Alexis's door before opening." Hey Lexi!" I chimed. She looked up from her baby doll and smiled." Hey Nessie!" she sang giving me a quick hug." Whatcha want to do?" she asked as we sat down on her fuzzy pink carpet. I shrugged.

She sighed and got me another baby doll." We'll play mommy then." she smiled. I smiled lightly. At the word mommy. I looked down to my fingers before taking the other doll. Fighting the tears threatening to fill my eyes. We played for a while before molly hollered for us.

" Come on girls it's time for the barbecue. Every one's already there." she called. I smiled and Lexi and I both put up here toys. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I stopped and listened. ''Hi, can I help you?" I heard Molly say and my body froze. "Yes um our car broke down a few blocks from here, could we use your telephone?" "Um no I'm sorry we are about to head out."

I waited for a response and just when the door clicked I relaxed. We both stood until there was a loud crash and a scream. Alexis's body tensed and mine froze. I suddenly opened her closet and pushed us both in shutting the door. She cowerd in the corner as I looked through the crack of the door. Seeing Molly run down the hall. "Girls get out of he-" Suddenly a shape in a black cloak flashed over and sank their teeth in her throat. My eyes widened before I smelt blood. Human blood. My throat burned and I stepped back. I heard hissing then. Vampires were here.

"Molly!" I heard David yell before he hurtled at him but another black shape grabbed him by the neck and sank he teeth into him. I gasped and then I let out a high pitched wail. The same scream my Jacob taught me to use if I were ever in trouble. Foot steps echoed now. Alexis sobbed out a scream the same moment

The two vampires were thrown through the wall by my uncles. They positioned themselves in front of us as the vampires flew out. They both sprung in sync taking them down. Before I knew it auntie Alice and Aunt Rose picked us up and flashed out. While My Jacob and my uncles fought. They got us outside and I could hear the metal screeching.

I cringed and covered my ears clenching my eyes shut. The flash back from the battle flashing through my mind. I shuttered and opened them seeing Alexis sitting beside me. Her legs pulled to her chest. Her face buried in her knees. Her body shaking from her sobs. Tears filled my eyes as guilt flowed through me. She just lost her parents. And it was all my fault.

They had to be from the volturi. No other vampires wore black cloaks. Well none that I know of. And if they were with them. Then they were coming after me.

I frowned and uncovered my ears as warm hands touched them. I looked up to meet the black eyes of my Jacob.

He looked me over before picking me up. Allowing me to touch his cheek." What's going to happen to Lexi?" I questioned. He sighed and looked towards the others." I don't know but right now we're going to have to take her with us." He sighed holding me closer to him. I sighed." We have to leave?" I asked. He nodded. I then glanced back to Alexis." Can't she just live with us?" I asked. He pursed his lips.

" Ness , I don't know I mean she's ... different." he said his eyes flashing to her who was watching us carefully with tear filled eyes ," I'm diffent too." I said crossing my arms. He smiled." Ness we'll see need to get in side it's not safe for you out here." he sighed." No ,I don't care. I want to know what's going to happen to her now." I grumbled.

He took in a deep breath." I'll talk to them. Okay." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder as they began walking. Once we reached the apartment My Jacob and aunt Rose sat Alexis and I on the couch. Them packing bags for us. Alexis curled into a ball again laying her head on her knees watching me. Her sea blue eyes red and puffy.

" What where those things." she whispered. Watching me. My body tensed and I looked around the room for help but every one was doing their own thing to notice. I sighed." Long story." I whispered back. She frowned." were they?" she asked sitting up straight." They weren't human." she said folding her arms. I frowned.

" No. They weren't." I answered shrugging. Just then aunt Rose sat in between us with a sigh. I pressed my palm to her neck. Telling her we should tell her. Keep her with us. Let her know the truth. She nodded." Alright." she sighed.

I smiled lightly. She then looked towards Alexis. " Alexis honey first , would you like to stay with us?" she asked. Alexis looked around her and over to me chewing on her lip. She then nodded. " Okay. Then I guess we should tell you how we are a little different." she started. Alexis nodded and watched as she explained ... everything to her.


	10. Chapter 10

[Jacob's P.O.V] I quickly rummaged through Neisse's closet. Grabbing her pink Lelo and stitch bag and her blue beauty and the beast one. Quickly grabbing her favorite outfits and then pjs with some clothes Alexis could wear. I could hear the little pixie in the play room making plans for a hotel. My body froze when I heard Blondie tell Alexis what we were. Or what they were. I quickly threw the bags at the door and walked into the living room. Fury engulfing me completely. Had that dumb blood sucker lost her damn mind? What the hell was she thinking. Quickly stomping into the living room I froze from the scene in front of me. Alexis sat with tear stains on her cheeks and Nessie watched her with sad eyes. It broke my heart to see the joy and happiness drained from her again.

I sat down in the chair watching Alexis closely. I couldn't believe they told her the truth were they trying to expose themselves and get Nessie deeper into troble.

Her small face twisted in fear, realization, amazement, and the confusion. "So you are vampires, all of you?" she asked. Blondie shook her head. "No sweetie. Only me, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice." she said pointing to then looked at me and then Ness." But what about Jake and Nessie?" she asked.

Nessie looked down to her feet and played with her fingers. Her teeth biting into her lower lip-a habit she learned from her mother- and her eyes looked sad. I could already see her thoughts. Nessie always thought she didn't belng in the world. That she was different than every one but in a bad way. But she couldn't be more wrng.

"Well Jacob is a were wolf." Blondie said calmly. Alexis's eyes flashed to me before back at her." Like full moons and stuff." she said fear rising in her tone. Blondie shook her head." No sweet heart. He can change into a huge wolf. Sorta like a giant dog. They protect humans from bad vampires." she explained. Alexis nodded, her blonde curls bobbing around her small face.

"And nessie?" Blondie sighed and glanced towards Renesmee." Well she's...special. She is half human and half vampire." she said after a moment.

Nessie looked up and rolled her chocolate eyes." I'm not special. I'm a freak." she grumbled under her breath. Crossing her arms. Every one else besides Alexis heard that one." No your not!" we all said at the same time. Alexis glanced at Nessie confused." Nothing Lex." she sighed." Okay...so you guys are good vampires. How?" she asked.

Nessie grinned then." We drink animal blood. Not people." she explained. Alexis relaxed a little then. "Cool." she grinned. We all laughed then." So those people. The ones who-" she choked up a bit and her bottom lip trembled. Blondie reached forward then as a tear slide down the young girls cheeks. After a moment she sighed and glanced at Ness. "Those were bad vampires right?" she asked. Blondie nodded." Yes." she answered.

Alexis nodded." But here's the thing sweetie. We can't tell anyone. Okay?" she said. Alexis nodded." Kay." Blondie nodded and Jasper shifted when Alice froze. All of us looking towards her. Her gold eyes widened before she looked towards Jasper. He tensed and looked outside.

" We have to go." Alice whispered darting and grabbing the girl's bag before the bag with the passports and everything. We nodded. Nessie flashed over to me and I instantly picked her up.

While Blondie got Alexis. We walked quickly out the door and loaded the bag into Jasper's black hummer.

I put Ness in the back with Blondie, Alice, and Alexis before climbing into the front with the others. Emmett stood and poked his head through the sun roof making sure no one was fallowing us.

Just then Jasper slammed on the breaks. Making Emmett duck back down. I looked out the window to see what the problem was until we saw the two figures in black cloaks. I let the tremors roll and opened the door once my feet hit the pavement; I exploded causing Alexis to gasp. I felt fingers twine in my fur then. Making one of my eyes roll down to see Ness at my right front leg in-between Jasper and I. Emmett stood on Jasper's other side with Blondie and Alice behind us with Alexis behind them.

I bent my head back nudging Ness back with my nose but she wouldn't budge. I huffed and shook my head. Glancing to Jasper who moved to grab her but froze. His head turning with a snarl. Just then the two black cloaked figures moved towards us.

Making Jasper and Emmett move to were the stood in front of Renesmee, Blondie, and Alice. Both crossing their arms across the chest. The two figures stopped in front of us reaching back to pull the hood down. My body tensed afraid to see who it was.

Just then they took their hoods down revealing the two big ones I fought the day of the battle. A snarl escaped my muzzle as my body instantly crouched down moving to where I blocked any path to get to Ness. Emmett and Jasper both glanced at me worried before they glanced at Nessie when she gasped. Hiding her face in Jasper's side.

The blondish brown headed one Demetri shifted, his eyes narrowing." You again mutt? I thought we killed you two." he growled. I grinned back at him making him hiss and crouch down.

The big dark headed one grabbed his shoulder." So. You all a happy family once again?" he asked.

Emmett and Blondie both growled. Rumbling sounds deep in their chests. He chuckled." Oh wait I forgot that's pretty impossible now." he grinned. My eyes narrowed as Nessie looked up at me confused. I glanced at her shaking my head. She sniffled and saw the smaller one watching her. She whimperd and Jasper seemed to g into battle mod and slipped in front f her. Emmett then putting his arm tightly around her as she sniffled burying her face into his side.

Demetri only smiled at her showing his teeth and she yelped and gripped onto Emmett's shirt. He patted her back while his eyes darkened. She then hid her face back in Emmett's side.

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

I hid my face in Uncle Emmett's cold side. His arm wrapped tightly around me while Aunt Rose and Auntie Alice both reached out to take me. I kept my finger twined in my Jacob's fur. Hoping that it would keep him here with me. The flash backs of the battle hit me and I trmebled. Suddenly afraid of these men. Afraid for my family, and afraid they would hurt me again. Just as I buried my face badck into uncle Emmett's marble side, sadness and fear spread through me. Making uncle Jasper touch my back.

"What do you want gentlemen?" uncle Jasper asked coldly. The two men chuckled. "Well we sent a few of our own out to take you and your mate, Jasper. But I see things didn't go as we hoped." He sighed. My body tensed. No they couldn't take them away again. Uncle Emmett stiffened and I heard a hiss behind me. I clenched my eyes shut afraid." Well then I guess you see that no guards will take us from our family then, right Felix." Uncle Jasper growled. A deep chuckled echoed through the empty street." We'll see about that." he said darkly.

Just then cold hands slid me backwards. To where I was now behind Uncle Emmett my face hidden in his back. "Think it's time to be going now gentlemen." Uncle Jasper growled. "You got lucky this time. Next time you never know when Aro will send us. He still wants that abomination's head on a platter" Felix growled.

Growls echoed around me and I could feel the rumbled through uncle Emmett and his body tensed. Just then I heard wind and light foot steps before I looked up. My eyes instantly locked on Demtri and Felix's figures running into the trees. I looked over to see my Jacob about to go after them.

"NO!" I cried running over and wrapping my arms around his front leg. His massive fury head looked down at me. His black eyes locking with mine. He whined and I shook my head holding into him tighter," No." I repeated. He huffed." You're not leaving me. I'm not losing anyone! Not again!" I yelled. Sobs wracking their way up my throat. My Jacob's eyes became misty before he looked at uncle Jasper whining. There was sighing and a feeling of calm washed over me as cold arms pried me from my Jacob. I kicked around as he darted in the trees. Afraid he was going to get hurt.

" Ness honey calm down its okay." Uncle Jasper soothed I could feel him trying to calm me with his power but it wasn't working. Not until my Jacob came back seconds later in human form.

He walked quickly over to me and took me into his warm arms." Shh, Okay its okay." he sighed. I sniffled and nodded. "Come on Nessie breathe.'' he chuckled rubbing my back. I took in a few deep breathes before relaxing letting my Jacob put me in the back seat on aunt Rose's lap. My head resting on her shoulder.

Every one was silent through the drive. No one speaking a word. The only sounds were mine, Alexis's and my Jacob's breathing.

Uncle Emmett stood in his seat with his head through the sun roof. His golden eyes scanning the tree line. His curly hair blowing from the breeze. While My Jacob watched from his seat. His body tense and tremors rolled through his hands


	11. Chapter 11

[Renesmee's P.O.V] After four hours of silence we arrived at a hotel. It was nice. Definitely one for bisnuess people or tourists. I shifted as the door opened and we all stepped out. Aunt Rose carried me in with my face hidden in her hair while uncle Emmett checked us in. A plump women with russet skin and a thick ascent nodded and gave him the room key watching all of us with wide eyes.

We rode up on an elevator to the top we walked down the long hall we stopped at a door labeled 679. Uncle Emmett opened the door revealing the fancy room. It had green walls the color of the jumble. With a tan couch that had a leopard print blanket and pillows. With a large flat screen hanging on the wall in front of it. It had a balcony a bath room two bed rooms and a kitchen.

Aunt Rose then sat me on the couch beside Alexis who watched me worried. I looked at her meeting her gaze before sighed. Patting her arm. Uncle Emmett sat out bags in the bigger bed room with the two beds before setting my Jacob's bag in the smaller room with one bed. I got up then walking into our room and searching through my bag uncle I found my stuffed lion daddy gave me the day before Christmas. I hugged it close to me as I sat in the corner. Smelling his and momma's sweet scents.

Imagining their faces. A small smile formed on my face before I opened my face letting it fall. I sighed and slouched back against the wall. I then took a deep breath before standing and walking back where very one sat. My uncles sat at the kitchen table. A map spread out on it with passports. Which where only a couple. So they must be getting more. Or at least I hope they where.

My Jacob rummaged through the small fridge finding a drink he wanted while my aunts sat on the couch with Alexis lounging on the love seat her face blank as her blue eyes stared at the ceiling. I sighed and climbed into the chair. Letting my feet dangle over the side while my head laid on the arm rest. Holding my lion close to me.

Through out the day my uncles disused where to go what we needed and everything else. While My Jacob got some sleep so he could run tonight. Alexis ate lunch while aunt Rose got adoption papers plans set up for her. It couldn't be easy for here, I knew how it felt to loose your parents, and now she has to go through it too, all because of me.

I laid on the couch with my head in auntie Alice's lap. Letting her braid my hair. I sighed in boredom as I flipped through the channels. Feeling aunt Alice's cold fingers brush against my scalp as she braided my curls.

Hearing Alexis giggle as she sat on the counter letting uncle Emmett fix her a snack. I watched her and smile thankfully she had distractions, just like I did. I sighed and after a few moments she skipped into the room and crawled up to the spot beside me." Oh can you do mine next?" she asked her blue eyes sparkling in the light. Auntie Alice giggled and nodded." Sure sweetie." she sighed. Alexis nodded and looked at me smiling. I laughed and shook my head.

We sat there until me and Alexis switched spots while Auntie Alice braided her hair to. Mine braided in some fancy way that auntie Alice called a French braid while Alexis's went down her back in one braid.

Once it got dark Auntie Alice and Aunt Rose gave us a bath before helping us get dressed. Auntie Alice gave me my white pajamas with turquoise polka dots. While Aunt Rose gave Alexis gave her my other pink pajamas white light pink flowers. I was glad I didn't get those though. I didn't like them that much. Me and Alexis then skipped into the bed room crawling into our separate beds. Auntie Alice then got my turquoise princess blanket and spread it out over the itchy comforter before speeding my pink princess blanket on Alexis's. " Night Girls." Aunt Rose said. Bending down and Kissing my head before talking over and kissing Alexis's.

" Night." we said at the same time before giggling. Aunt Alice kissed my cheeks then Alexis's head before they walked out." Night girls." I heard my uncles say from the living room as I giggled. " Night!" I called to them, hearing them chuckle. I turned on my side getting my stuffed wolf, my Jacob gave me off the floor. I then laid it next to me beside my lion. Alexis murmured a sleepy 'good night' before closing her eyes and drifting off.

I sighed and clutched my stiffed animals tighter. Breathing in the three scents I knew by heart. My dreams taking me back to the days before the volturi came. The days I spent with momma and daddy, with grandma and grandpa, with the wloves, all of us together. But quickly changed into night mares once again. Giving me a restless sleep.

{Night mare}

_I ran through the snow covered valley. Away from the hooded figures caseing me. I saw purple smoke around me. Along with the dead bodies of the young wolves with some vampire limbs. Fire raged around us and I searched and searched for help but no one came. I sobbed as I ran faster. Felix chasing me as I ran._

_Screams of pain echoed off the trees and blood splatterd the white snow. The air was thick and smoky and my vision had a purple tint. I screamed when I tripped over the body of Embry. Blood stained my clothes and hands as I scrambled to my feet running again._

_I saw my grandparents first. Fighting side by side with Paul and Sam. I screamed for them and all four spun. My grandparents sprung to reach me, but the guards were too strong. They took them each down. Making me cry out._

_Tears pricked my eyes as I heard their screams in pain before I looked away. Sobs making my body jump as I ran again. Slipping and triping on limbs and blood. My eyes quickly searched for my parents. Scanning the piles f bloody bodies but couldn't find them. I stopped when I saw them. Back to back facing Aro and Marcus. My heart beat faster in my chest as panic spread through me. _

_I watched them fighting before the leaders got them in a head lock. Their eyes watching the other before they pulled. Their heads rolling on the ground. I fell to my knees screaming at the top of my lungs._

My eyes flew open with a jump and scream. My body trembling as tears trickled down my cheeks. The door opened and my uncles came in. Both rushing to my side and touched my cheeks. I could see their lips move and golden eyes look at me worried but I couldn't move. Only sobbs came out of my throat as I gripped their hands. My aunts came in next, both then rushed over to me worried. I could hear their voices. But I couldn't make anything out. All I heard was the metal screeching over and over again.

My aunts soon left with uncle Emmett. Leaving uncle Jasper to take care of me.

Uncle Jasper then picked me up. His cold thumbs wiped away the tears while he rocked me.

" Calm down Ness." Uncle Jasper sighed. A feeling of calm washing through me. " It was just a dream sweet heart." Uncle Jasper sighed. "Just a dream." he repeated. I sniffled and nodded taking in a shaky breath. Uncle Jasper nodded before kissing my fore head. "Come on you can come out here with us until Jacob comes home Okay?" I nodded and he carried me out.

I laid on the couch beside him and aunt Alice. Aunt rose was humming a soft tune as she sat on the floor in front of me. Uncle emmett watched us as he sat at the window. Occasionaly looking out. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

When I opened my eyes warm arms had picked me up and was carrying me into the bedroom. My Jacob laid me down bringing the covers over me. He kissed my head then turned to walk out before I gripped the back of his jean shorts. "My Jacob?" I said in a small voice making him sigh. He looked back at me with a frown before he motioned me to scoot over. I did and he laid beside me. His arms wrapping tight around me. I laid my head on his chest. Wrapping my arms around his neck.

His warm hands rubbed my back as he hummed a soft song. I closed my eyes. The safe feeling washing over me. I took a deep breath reminding myself it was just a dream before falling into a light sleep


	12. Chapter 12

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I woke up the next morning to something jumping on my bed. Making my eyes fly open to see Alexis's blonde curls bouncing around her as she jumped grinning at me. "Wake up!" she chimed. I giggled and stood jumping with her before hearing my aunt Rose calls us. I grinned and jumped up doing a summersault before landing on my feet. Alexis watched shocked before she jumped off landing beside me." Show off.," she grumbled. I giggled and we walked out.

I walked into the small kitchen smelling the scent off eggs. My favorite breakfast, I licked my lips as aunt Rose set the three plates on the counter. Quickly I tried climbing up in the stool but only fell. Uncle Emmett chuckled and then lifted me up placing me on the stool. "Thanks uncle Emmie." I said while grabbing my fork. He smiled and kissed my head, as we both grabbed our forks before shoving the food into our mouths. I looked up as my Jacob came through the door with uncle Jasper. I smiled as he kissed my head before grabbing his plate." Thanks Blondie." he sighed sitting next to me. Aunt Rose rolled her eyes before walking into the living room. I smiled up at him as he looked down at me before he planted a kiss on my nose causing me to giggle. I then leaned against his side. I sighed while keeping my head on his warm arm as we ate.

After breakfast was finished uncle, Jasper went to pick up the rest of the papers while we stayed here. Aunt Rose helped Alexis and I get dressed before Auntie Alice brushed out our hair. I wore light faded blue jeans with a light purple shirt while Alexis wore pink legends with a pink shirt. I had Auntie Alice pull my hair up while Alexis just wore it down. However, as I passed Aunt Rose she grabbed my shoulder. Stopping me,

, before picking me up.

"What's this on your neck?" she asked. Bending my head over gently, staring at the silver looking scar on my neck. She looked up horrified." What the- where did that come from?" she whispered. I frowned and touched her face showing her what happened when we ran causing her to flinch." What's wrong?" Auntie Alice asked pulling Alexis down the hall with her. Aunt Rose turned showing Auntie Alexis my neck making her freeze.

I then reached over touching her cheek showing her also. She frowned." I thought Carlisle said it could kill her." Aunt Rose said over my head. Auntie Alice nodded. "This man was there he saved me; he sucked the burning stuff out I guess." I said both looked at me confused." Who was he?" they asked.

I shrugged." I don't know." they nodded before sharing a strange glance. Something flashed in their eyes but I could not tell. So both sighed before walking into the living room were uncle Jasper sat. He slid the passport over to us before I was made to have my picture taken. Alexis after wards and they began placing the pictures on them. I smirked as I saw mine. _Vanessa Cullen_. At least I had some of my name was now Alexis Cullen too. Since we got the adoption papers sighed, she was officially the daughter of Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. I was sure it would take some getting use to for her since she had just lost her parents. However, she will be okay now.

Once we got things sighed and made, we packed up our bags and left towards the airport. We were heading back to the us. I sighed as we walked through the airport. The human scents burning my throat. However, I controlled it. We were leaving. These were people not animals. However, I did need to hunt soon.

When we boarded the plane, I sat on my Jacob's lap with Auntie Alice and uncle Jasper, while Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, and Alexis sat behind us. I looked out the window seeing the clouds flash by us. It was cool. After a while, I closed my eyes. Letting myself fall asleep.

When I opened my eyes, again I was in cold arms. I blinked a few times before I realized we were in a parking lot. However, it was cold here. Freezing. I shifted a little and the arms loosened letting me straighten up.

"Morning Ness." Uncle Jasper said smiling lightly at me. I stretched and smiled back." Morning uncle Jasper." I sighed looking around. I saw my Jacob carrying the bags while my aunts walked in front of us and Uncle Emmett carried Alexis. I sighed and laid my head back on his shoulder.

A few moments later, he sat me in the car in the back with Alexis and my Jacob. While Aunt Rose drive and Auntie Alice sat in the passenger side.

Alexis and I both sung along to the radio laughing at the other. After a few songs, Aunt Rose and Auntie Alice sung with us. The soft melodies floating through the car, Alexis's voice and mine were not that beautiful but we were good. After a few hours of driving and playing games, we arrived at a long dirt road. The ride was bumpy up the trial making Alexis and I giggle as we bounced around the car.

Once we reached the end, we saw a beautiful three-story house. My eyes widened and Alexis's mouth fell open. Once in the driveway Aunt Rose and Auntie Alice stepped out opening our doors. I climbed out after my Jacob and then shut the door fallowing behind Alexis and Aunt opened the door and walked in. Bringing the scent of leather and dust in my face. My eyes widened as I took in the decor of the house.

Everything was covered in white sheets. Aunt Rose sighed and walked over to the couch pulling the cover off waving us over to help. I giggled and walked over to help Alexis when she was tangled in a sheet. I pulled as she spun untangling herself while she wobbled giggling. I laughed also before we ran to uncover more things.

I stopped as I pulled a cover off a white grand piano. My fingers stroking the keys as memories of daddy playing went through my head. Alexis stopped for a moment and walked over placing a hand on my shoulder." You okay Ness?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Just memoirs." I answered. She sighed." Of?" she asked. I sighed again." My daddy." I frowned.

"It's okay, I know how you feel," she sighed. I smiled lightly at her," Thanks Lex. Now come on lets finish." I said smiling at her. She nodded and we raced around uncovering things. I flashed around her making her gasp and giggle as her blue eyes tried to fallow me. I stopped behind her and grabbed her arm making her jump." Butt." she said trying to grab me.

I giggled running, but then fell tripping over my own two feet. Alexis and Aunt Rose both giggled and helped me up. I rolled my eyes while rubbing my now sore elbow. Then looked up when Auntie Alice skipped in grabbing Alexis's hand and mine. Dragging us up two flights of stairs.

She then opened tow doors that contacted by a bathroom.

"So these two will be your all rooms. But we don't have furniture so how do you want it decorated." she asked arching her eyebrow. Alexis and I both smiled. "We get to decorate it!" we cheered. She giggled and laughed as we walked down the stairs behind then climbed in the car heading to the store.

Once we got back, my uncles set up our rooms and then let Alexis and I see. They were awesome. My room had two windows pure walls and the other were a dark purplish blue. It had wooden floors with a white, blue, turquoise and midnight blue rug. With a white and dark purple dresser. A dark blue desk with a computer and chair. With a wardrobe shelves and a bookcase. With a white wooden bed with white, dark blue, and dark purple striped sheets and a plain dark blue comforter.

Alexis's room had white walls with one wall a huge window. With dark hot pink carpet and a pink purple nod orange polka doted rug? With a white wooden canopy bed with white sheets two pink pillows, nod a white comforter with orange dark hot pink and baby pink flowers. A white desk computer chair a bedside table and dresser. With a closet.

Our bathroom was white and pink polka dotted with marble counter tops. A tub and a shower separate withal toilet and closet for our stuff. I giggled as Alexis and I ran through the house playing tag while the others got every thing settled. Of course, I was winning, since I was faster. Alexis would jump after me as I moved in fast circles around her making her dizzy as she giggled trying to grab me. She then gasped as I tripped and fell, doing a face plant on the hard wooden floor. I moaned in pain as I sat up rubbing my sore head.

She then gasped and rushed to me." You okay Nessie?" I nodded and looked up when cold hands picked me up gently." Be careful there munchkin." Uncle Emmett chuckled while messing up my hair. I smiled at him and nodded, before skipping into the kitchen to eat a snack. I sat by the chair at the window while I ate a cookie. Letting my mind wander while I began staring out into the snowy trees. I Knew this was our new home, for some reason it still did not feel right. The house seemed empty even with seven people here. We still did not have momma and daddy, or grandma and grandpa. We were not a full family, not yet. I sighed and slumped back into my chair, letting my imagination run through my head.


	13. Chapter 13

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

_[1 year later_]

I smiled brightly as sun shine filled my room. Casting shadows onto my carpet. I sat up and stretched before stepping onto the fuzzy carpet, feeling it squish under my feet. I walked over to my calendar checking today's date. It was mine and Alexis's birthday.

A smile spread across my face as I bit my bottom lip. My head turned towards the bathroom door as it creaked. I looked to see Alexis standing in the door way. I smiled brightly before we both ran hugging each other.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We both squealed giggling. Just then the door opened and Jake and Seth came through the door.

I had gotten yes to the fact that every morning we woke up they were here. We had found Seth last year once we moved back. He was in La push with Leah and the remaining wolves that were still alive. They said almost every one got split up, during the battle

They had no clue were any one else was, and ike Jake and I , Alexis had a strong connection to Seth also. I didn't know what it was...but it was special.

I smiled at Jake and he bent down in front of me." Happy birthday." he chimed holding his arms open as I ran into them. Wrapping my arms around his warm neck." Thanks Jake." I smiled kissing his cheek. He chuckled and stood. Balancing my weight on his hip so he could mess up Alexis's blonde hair.

"Happy birthday to you too kiddo." he smiled. Alexis smiled back until Seth picked her up kissing her head. I heard the voices down stairs and saw Jake sigh before we walked out and down the stairs. He put me down by Alexis and stepped back.

Just then we were attacked by kisses and hugs. Both of us giggling. The day went by peacefully.

Alexis and I shared a pink and blue polka dotted cake as the others sang. We opened presents from each of them. I really preferred them not to buy anything but they didn't listen. I watched as Alexis tore through her presents. Smiling and saying thank you. She got a new bike , cds , a computer with games , a new doll house with furniture , a new doll , a necklace from Seth , and a dream catcher from Jake.

I got an I-pod , cds , books , a couple of movies , a computer , a wolf necklace from Jake , and aro head necklace from seth , then a lamb from an unknown person. I thought it was strange but I didn't ask.

I sat upstairs with alexis reading, while she danced around her room laughing as we both sang. I stopped as I over heard the conversation down stairs.

" They wanted to some how give her something. They left it at the cottage before we left last week. So I got it and we saved it." Auntie Alice said. Some one sighed.

"Are they you know. Can you still see them." Jake asked." Yes. They were taking out an army yesterday , I think , Maybe today." Auntie Alice answered. Some one growled. " Well you need to be sure. They could come here!" Jake growled. " They aren't even near here Jacob!" Auntie Alice snapped. My body tensed.

" Bella and Edward gave me Nessie to look after , I have that responsibility. And it is my job to protect her. You know that , Its my instinct." Jake growled before sighing. " And if they are near her...do you under stand how hard it world be on her if she found out her parents were taken by the volturi?" he growled.

The air caught in my throat and fear flooded through me. They were the ones who were taken? No no no! The room spun as a hole began to form in my chest shattering my heart. " Shut up mutt! She'll hear you!" Aunt Rose snapped." She already has..." Uncle Jasper whispered before foot steps echoed up the stairs.

I wanted to move pretend I didn't hear. But I couldn't. It was my fault. I didn't even notice them walking into the room. Then taking Alexis down stairs. Jake picked me up and carried me to my room before we sat on my bed. " It's my fault." I whispered making everyone relax slightly. Aunt Rose shook her head. Flinging her blonde hair around her face ," No sweetie it's not." she sighed.

Bending down in front of me before stroking my cheek. " They chose to do that to protect us." she said. Tears blurred in my eyes." Exactly!" I screamed. Letting the tears spill. " If I wasn't born none of this would have happened!" I sobbed. Her face twisted in sadness before she looked back at the others.

Uncle Jasper bent down in front of me. " Nessie. None of this is your fault honey. They were after us before you were even thought of. None of it is because of you." he said calmly.

" Your parents did it because they love all of us , They did it to protect us." Uncle Emmett added. I sniffled and nodded. I then jumped down from Jake's arms and out into the back yard before they could protest. I wanted to be alone.

I picked up the base ball we play with before chucking it towards a tree. Feeling anger and acid churn in my stomach. The speed was incredible and I watched it sink into the bark. I grinned. I then raced to grab it.

Digging my hand into the wood so I could grab the ball. Alexis laughed behind me and we both giggled as I pulled the ball out. I gently threw it to her and she put it back in the basket us plopping back on the grass watching the clouds. Just then four dark shapes hovered over us. Two grabbing me as Alexis screamed and backed away. I fluid around before sinking my teeth into the cold hands.

To only have them tighten there grip. I let out the loud wail making alexis cover her ears. Just then the others charged out of the door. Ready to fight.


	14. Chapter 14

[Jacob's P.O.V] Right when I heard her wail my heart skipped three beats. My feet were moving before I could even process what was going on. Blondie and Emmett were the first behind me as I jumped off the porch beside Seth and Leah, fazing as we touched the grass. Seth immediately grabbed Alexis with his teeth throwing her small body in the air and on his back as Emmett and Jasper crouched beside me. Leah stood beside Alice with Blondie on her other side.

My eyes scanned until I saw Nessie. She was being held by two guards near the tree line, her body flailing around like crazy, tears streamed down her face and I could hear bones crack making all of us snarl. One of them laughed darkly pulling their hood, Felix.

"Hey mutt. I told you we'd get your little mutant girl friend one of these days." My muscles coiled and I aimed to spring. He laughed again. Jasper held out his arm telling me to wait and I growled. "What do you want?" Jasper growled taking a step forward. Felix smirked and they all took a step back. Getting closer to the forest with Ness. Getting closer to the place we could easily loose them.

Felix then nodded his head towards Alice." I told you the last time I saw you, Aro still wants Alice. We were sent to retrieve her." The pixie only hissed shaking her head her eyes locked on Ness. "No way in Hell." she growled and Felix only grinned in response. Quickly he glanced behind them and the guards had Nessie's head in a position they could easily snap her neck. All of us nearly jumped forward. "Now wait a minute." Emmett said holding his hands up as Felix smirked again. "If she decides to go with us then we let the little girl go, if not we snap her neck..." he trailed off grinning while showing his white teeth.

A growl rumbled deep in my chest as it did in Jasper's and Emmett's. My dark eye rolled down to see Alice debating. Her eyes watching Nessie sadly and she glanced at Blondie and Emmett before she closed her eyes with a shake of her head. I huffed at her and she looked up sadly. I knew her decision and Jasper did to. They both glanced at one another and I knew they were communicating through look, they same way my pack did, the same way Ness and I did.

Nessie seemed to realize what was happening and she suddenly struggled and fought harder in their iron grip. She thrashed and clawed and sapped her teeth while she shook her head screaming. "NO!" She screeched. Clawing and struggling as the vampire growled flexing the muscles in their arm before Felix held up his hand. "Not yet Ashton." he snapped and the vampire loosened his hold.

New fresh tears were flowing out of her chocolate eyes now. All of us could see they were going to go and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want anything to happen to them either. I guess living with the blood suckers this long rubbed off on me,

I whined and shook my head butting her arm. There had to be another way. She quickly shook her head before her eyes zoned out. She then blinked and looked at Felix her eyes black now.

"You let my niece go first or forget it. Also, Jasper has to come with me." she growled. Emmett and Blondie looked at her surprised as Seth and Leah glanced at them shocked. Felix grinned and nodded. "Let the girl go." he said as the two guard's relieced Nessie then.

Her falling hard to the ground with a loud thump. Jasper hissed and both he and Alice stepped up. Nessie jumped up then and grabbed onto their shirts, shaking her head," No! Please I can't loose you too! No don't go with them! Please!" she pleaded. Alice bent down her body blocking Nessie from the others. Jasper curving protectively to her. His eyes glancing at us before the guards.

"It'll be okay sweetie." The little pixie said softly as she swiped her thumb across nessie's cheek. Before she hugged her, as she did I caught the words she breathed into her ear.

Nessie realiced their shirts as I came behind her. Carefully grabbing her with my teeth and putting her onto my back. She scrambled until she sat on my shoulders. Holding onto the fur of my neck. Sobs shaking her small body.

They looked back at us and frowned, before disappearing into the forest.

Emmett and Rose both looked at us with a frown. "How the hell are we going to get out of this one?" Emmett said quietly. Blondie looked at him and shrugged. Her eyes locking sadly on Nessie who had buried her face in my fur. Her warm tears spilling into my fur.

"I just wish we could have done something different." he grumbled as Alexis climbed onto his arms as she slid off Seth's back. Blondie looked at him and shook her head. "We couldn't have done anything different. They would have killed Ness then us." she hissed and shook her head. He sighed and Blondie took Ness off my back.

Nessie cried into her neck as I went to faze. My heart shattering from her crying as I rushed into the trees. Seth was there when I reached a far enough place. He paced back and forth in his spot and looked over at me. _"You should faze and head in kid." _I said as I stopped in front f him. He huffed and shook his head. _"No way man. Not with those bloodsuckers ambushing us like that. Maybe I could run a perimeter or something."_ He offered and I shook my head. _"You could kid but I'm not comfortable with you out by yourself. Not since everything…The best thing to do is stay at the house. We can protect them better that way."_ He huffed unhappily but nodded. I fazed back and walked back into the house the same time he did. Just as I reached the living room with Seth on my heels I watched Nessie fly up the stairs and heard a door shut,

I sighed and quickly ran into her room. I stopped in the door way watching her. Her back faced the door and she had her face buried into the stuffed animals on her bed. Quickly I stepped away from the door, closing it back and sitting beside her on her bed. She held her lion and stuffed wolf to her face breathing in the scents. The lamb sat against the wall next to her. Her free hand wrapped around it tightly as she sniffled.

I sighed and she looked up before leaning against my arm. I sighed and let her curl to my side while I wrapped my arms around her. I sighed as she sniffled and I kissed her head. "You think she mint it?" she suddenly whispered in a small voice. I glanced down at her seeing her brown puffy eyes looking up at me. "What?" "Do you think she mint what she said?" she whispered and I frowned. Moving her hair from her face before nodding. "Yes." She nodded and let go of her animals to crawl on my lap. Curling herself to my chest while her hands gripped onto my tee shirt. I sighed and looked out the window. Praying Alice was right. I hope the little pixie and Jasper were okay. ,

[Bella's P.O.V] I felt like my heart would have skipped fifty beats if it weren't dead in my chest as I watched the others take out the two covens. The sickening guilt flowed through me as I scanned their terrified faces. Flashbacks from the battle of the members on our side. The ones who stood in the line. Watching the burning piles of their loved ones, while waiting for death themselves. Once their screams echoed I buried my face into Edward's chest. His hand rubbed my back before I smelt the smoke. I then looked out to see the clearing empty and Jane standing watching Demtri and Alec caught the piles on fire.

Jane sighed in content and crossed her arms before looking around. "Well that took less time than I expected." She sighed examining her finger nails. "Every one can go hunting; we don't have to be back for another two days. Why not enjoy it. Meet back here tomorrow night." she growled looking over at us. I rolled my golden eyes before crossing my arms. It has been years since we have been stuck here. Me and Edward have both gotten use to the volturi ways besides drinking human. We refuse to touch it at all, and not seeing family. But we were protecting them this way.

Once the others left Edward turned to me, "Ready to hunt love?" he asked. I nodded and took his hand us walking into the woods. After we hunted the sound of fast foot steps caught my attention. I glanced up and saw a group of guards heading towards us. Felix wasn't with them though and that seemed strange. Where could he have gone? I froze when I saw who the guards got.

Alice looked at me before she frowned. Glancing at Jasper and Edward before the guards. "Where are the others?" Lucas asked sharply as Edward shrugged. The guards tightened their grip on them then. Just then Edward had pushed me back behind him and ripped the head from the first guard. The others sprung no and Alice and Jasper fought back until destroying the rest.

My eyes widened before I smiled as Alice ran towards me. I then ran over to them both pulling them in a tight hug. They both laughed and hugged me back before Edward.

"I can't believe it." I whispered hugging Alice again." Believe it Bella." she whispered back. I smiled and shook my head." So did you - did you find the others." I stuttered.

Alice smiled and took a wallet from Jasper's jacket pocket. She pulled out see through sheets before handing them too me. I looked at the people in the pictures. I couldn't believe it.

Emmett and Rose stood in front of a beautiful house with a five year old girl with bouncing blonde curls in their arms. All three of them smiling brightly as the fall leaves blew behind them.

The next picture down was my best friend with my baby girl. Her in his arms as they stood in the sand at the beach. Brown sand stuck to both of them as I saw the others in the back ground. Renesmee wore a baby blue swim suit and her bronze curls were wet, and straight down her back.

I felt invisible tears form before I looked to the next. Emmett and Jasper sat on the bed of a black truck with a nine year old girl with bronze curls and a nine year old girl with blonde curls. I smiled slightly looking at my daughter in the picture who sat on Jasper's lap. Her hair blowing slightly under a blue cap on her head as snow covered the ground around them.

I flipped it again to see the blonde girl a little older with Renesmee , Seth , Jacob and Leah. All stood at a park. Renesmee and the young girl sat on the swing set with Jacob and Seth pushing them. Leah sat on the swing next to them reading.

A smiled tugged on my lips and I gave them to Edward seeing his own eyes blur , I looked at Alice after a minute seeing her watching me. I cleared the lump from my throat. " How did you guys even get caught." I whispered. She sighed and shifted. " The guards came. A few hours ago." she frowned. " We had just finished having the girls' birthday party and they went outside." She paused and Edward suddenly tensed. His hand clenching at his side. "Nessie screamed and we ran out to see those dumb asses in our yard. They said if we didn't go they would hurt nessie." she growled and my own fists clenched as my jaw set.

"We weren't going to fight them, we knew they would most likely kill us before we could get them all. So we left, we figured maybe there was some way we could get loose. When I had a vision about you too I knew hw and well here we are." she smiled.

I laughed. " Well I 'm kind of glad, I'm missed you guys." I grinned." We missed you too." she smiled hugging me tighter again. She then grinned when she pulled back. Glancing toward Jasper who chuckled shifting. "So I was thinking? How would you like to see Nessie?"


	15. Chapter 15

[Bella's P.O.V]

We ran for what seemed like hours. But I knew it wasn't when we stopped at a river the sun was just beginning to set. Alice pulled a cell from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Yeah were fine, I know. Look-Lis- Rose! Tell Ness to look outside." she smiled winking at us. She nodded, and then pointed to the window facing us.

I could feel the excitement churn in my stomach before I saw her face appear in the window. She looked confused before her eyes locked with mine, gold on brown. Tears filled her eyes before a smile broke across her face. I smiled back and then she was gone. I watched as the back door opened and she came flying out.

"MOMMA, DADDY!" She screamed running to us. Edward and I smiled before jumping the river to meet her in the middle. Her weight made us stumble as she hugged us both but quickly caught ourselves. I could feel her warm tears soak our cloaks as she cried into both of our shoulders.

"Oh my baby." I sighed kissing her curls. I let Edward pick her up first when Jake came out. He was tense until he saw our eyes. I could see the tension melt off him then. He walked over with a smile and hugged me quickly." Thank you." I said quietly. He arched an eye brow." For?" He asked.

I looked back at my daughter who clung to Edward as he hugged her back just as tightly. "For keeping her safe Jake." I whispered. He smiled and nodded. "No problem once these two found us." he grinned mock punching Jasper's arm. I smiled as Jasper rolled his eyes while Alice grinned. I smiled at them and looked as Renesmee reached for me. I took her instantly wrapping my arms tight around her.

We all walked inside then and I saw the little girl with blonde curls sitting beside Seth on the couch. Her eyes suddenly widened and she gripped onto Seth's arm burying her face into his arm. Emmett and Rose smiled before each hugged Edward then me trying to get around Renesmee. Seth hugged us also while Leah stood in the corner leaning against the wall. Slightly smiling as she watched the exchange.

Jacob's chuckle made me jump as he walked in front of me touching Renesmee's back." Ness breathe honey." he chuckled. I felt her body relax as her breath tickled my neck. I frowned and rubbed her back feeling her arms around my neck tighten. I sat on the couch and she curled herself to me.

Not fitting like her use to but at that point I truly didn't care. I ran my hand through her curls as Edward and Jasper walked into the kitchen. She watched after them worried and glanced at me confused. I shrugged and she frowned laying her head back on my shoulder. I listened as they talked rapidly in the kitchen. Emmett leaned against the wall close to the kitchen his ear facing towards the door.

I watched him as he frowned a few times looking at Renesmee on my lap. His golden eyes would darken, and then get sad as he shook his head. I tensed and Renesmee tightened her arms around my neck. Jake then came from upstairs and tensed. Watching Emmett before he looked quickly at me confused. I shrugged again and he sighed and leaned on the other wall beside the door. Listening as he clenched his teeth. I went to ask what was wrong but then the little girl spoke up.

" Nessie?" she asked standing up and hesitating in front of Rose. The small girl griping tightly to her hand as she watched me nervously. Renesmee's head rose up as she looked at the girl raising an eye brow. "Yeah Lexi?" she asked as the girl cleared her throat. " Who are they?" she asked looking at me then the kitchen door.

Renesmee's smiled slightly then her head lay back on my shoulder as she spoke." They're my momma and daddy." she answered obliviously. The girl looked at Rose, confusion still written on her face. Rose just smiled at her. "They lived Lexi." she said softly as the girl nodded. " And who might you be?" I asked as she sat in front of Rose who started running her fingers through her hair.

The little girl smiled shyly. " I'm Alexis." she answered proudly. I smiled and looked at Rose. " Lexi was Neisse's friend back in Brazil. Once we found them, the girls were inseparable. The day Emmett and I found Alice Jazz and the mutt, some guards ambushed us and um..." she stopped looking down at Alexis whose blue eyes suddenly filled with tears.

Just then Renesmee leaned up and whispered in my ear. "The guards killed her mommy and daddy. The broke down the door and I hid in the closet with Lexi. The where killed trying t protect us." she whispered and I frowned. My eyes watching the small girl sadly. It broke my heart to hear that happened to some one who seemed so innocent. Frowning I nodded and began running my fingers through Renesmee curls again.


	16. Chapter 16

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

Momma's arms tightened around me absently as I shifted on her lap. I sat up straight and looked her over. Before tugging on my black cloak running the fabric around in my fingers." Is this what you have to wear?" I asked. She nodded ," Hmm." I said pursing my lips. She smiled at me. " Not very fashionable Hugh?" She laughed making me smile.

" No..." I said shaking my head. She smiled and I looked up meeting her eyes. " Your eyes are different too." I said pushing my hand against her face making her stiffen as an early image from my memory flashed through her head. I quickly dropped my hand worried I did something wrong. " What?" I asked worried. She shook my head. " Long time since that's happened , just a little surprising again.." She said softly , I frowned and looked down nodding.

She smiled at me making me look at her again. " It just reminds me of how special you are. I like it." She said kissing my fore head. I smiled at her again before I looked at the kitchen door. " What's daddy and uncle Jasper talking about?" I asked." Um..I really don't know baby." She sighed shrugging. I nodded and then smiled when I looked at the piano." I want to show you something." I smiled climbing off her lap and towing her with me.

I climbed up on the piano stool and she sat beside me watching me confused. I took a deep breath as I tried to remember what aunt Rose taught me on what keys to press. Trying to remember what notes daddy would always play. I then gently hit the keys. Sending soft melodies through the house.

I could see momma smile through the corner of my eye as I played the song daddy would always play for me. Just then cold arms wrapped around me before picking me up. I looked up to see daddy smile as he placed me on his lap." Very good." he smiled kissing my head. I smiled and leaned back in his chest. His arms stretched out around me then placing his hands over mine. " Okay you want me to show you more?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

Just then Jake stood and walked over to momma." Can I talk to you for a moment." he asked glancing at daddy who nodded at them. Momma nodded and stood kissing my head and daddy before walking out with Jake. I looked up at daddy who smiled at me.

" Okay ready?" he asked. I nodded and he placed his hands back over mine. Our hands slide quickly over the keys as we played. His fingers then pressing mine down on the keys.

Showing me how to move my fingers over the keys.

I giggled as he played and then let me. The soft song echoing around us. Once finished I looked up at him grinning." Can you teach me momma's song?" I asked as another smile lit up his face.

" Sure." he smiled. Helping me hit the right keys. Showing me each one as his cold hands helped my fingers glide smoothly over the keys.

But a few times I hit the keys to hard making them crunch under my fingers. I frowned and my cheeks became hot as daddy chuckled. " Okay sweetie, lets not kill the keys." he teased as I giggled. "Alright here lets try this. Okay..." he said placing his hands over mine showing me. " Like this ready?" I nodded and felt his hands take my fingers smoothly over the glassy white keys. I smiled the same time he did, the others watching us. Ecspeasily Alexis who now sat curled up in uncle Emmett's lap. All of them smiling.

Once we were done I could play her soft lullaby. I looked up at daddy to see him smiling down brightly at me. I smiled back and he leaned down kissing my fore head before he stood keeping me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I laid my head on his shoulder. He then sat on the couch next to uncle emmett as they began talking. Auntie Alice came over after a moment and took a picture where I sat on his lap curled to his chest with my fingers clutching her shirt.

The flashed blinded me making me blink repeatedly as I giggled. Lexi came over then and


	17. Chapter 17

[ Jacob's P.O.V] " So what's on your mind?" she asked as we walked along the trail. I sighed turning and looking at her. " Why'd you... ya know go with them?" I asked seeing her face drop. She then looked ahead of us at the trees.

" The battle was awful when you left Jake." she sighed. " Our side, we were holding on strong but there was _so _many of them. Blood was everywhere-body parts. God it was such a mess we didn't know who was gone and who wasn't. The wolves made a huge impact but they were only able to take down so many at a time. The younger members of the pack weren't able to help much and Sam he-" she stopped looking down to the ground sadly. " He tried protecting them but it didn't end well once Caius got involved."

She shook her head dragging a hand over her face. I suddenly felt cold as I froze in place. She stopped also and watched me. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand and I glanced at her numbly. " What? What happened to Sam?" I growled feeling the tremors grow. " Sam was killed Jake. He was bitten before Edward took Caius down. The younger wolves could help a little more from their anger then, but Jane, she got under the shield and took out most of them." she sighed again as I tried to keep up with her words. " Jane took almost every one else down before Rose and I tried to stop her. And then." she cut off closing her eyes. I felt sick now. I tried so hard to block out the images from my brothers when I ran, hell I figured that it was the venom when I saw their deaths but now staring at her I knew that it was real.

" They had Edward then. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let them hurt him." she whispered. I looked down, even after all this time they still did anything for each other. Not that I didn't under stand. I knew though from the guilt on her face she regretted that decision. " Aro also told us that if we went Renesmee had immunity for life. That they wouldn't hunt her down. We made a deal then and agreed to go," she sighed.

I then tensed. That damn leech. He had his goonies hunt Nessie and I down. Now he makes a deal when he knew we were most likely dead. " Lying son of a -" " What do you mean?" she asked confused cutting me off. I sighed and crossed my arms. " Demetri and Felix ambushed us after we ran. Got me pinned and bit me, damn blood sucker bit Ness after that when she tried to protect me." I growled flinch at the memory. I watched as her face went from sad to angry in three seconds before a hiss escaped her clenched teeth.

" I know." she breathed. I looked at her confused." What?" I growled. She took a deep breath before she closed her eyes. I waited ten seconds before she breathed out opening her eyes again." We found you on the cliff side once we left the others in the clearing. Aro thought you were dead so we left you there. Aro then took the others hunting leaving us with a couple. They let Edward go when he asked to but kept me there. I guess to make sure he came back... Edward left then and I thought maybe he gave in...but after a few minutes he came back with your and Renesmee's scent on him. Later on when we got back to Volterra he told me what had happened..." she trailed off looking at me. " Edward was the one that did that?" I asked confused. She nodded.

" So like why were you guys in the area? I asked. She sighed. " Rumors of some clan starting an army or something. Aro doesn't want to even have big clans together since we almost killed them all." she sighed. I nodded. " Coward." I muttered shaking my head. " Yes he is..." she sighed.

She held out her hand and I took it feeling like old times again. memories of the days we spent on the beach flashing through my mind, but this was nothing like before. This time I couldn't pretend it was alright. Shaking the bad thoughts away I looked around and sighed. I then began thinking of Nessie's face when she saw them at the tree line. I smiled and she glanced at me. "What?" she asked confused. " Nothing just thinking." I answered shrugging. She nodded before looking behind us at the house which now began to get smaller and smaller.

" You've done a good job with her you know." she sighed bumping my side playfully. Changing the subject. I smirked at her rolling my eyes." Oh yeah I've done great!" I said sarcastically. Throwing my hands in the air. She smiled at me patting my shoulder." I'm sure you've done a great job Jake. She's safe. With her family. Well some of them." she sighed. I looked at her quickly before nodding.

" You also helped her to be a little normal." she said after a moment." How?" she glanced at me. " She made a human friend. I saw those pictures on the wall to. Of you and her at the fair. She looked happy." she smiled. I smiled at the memory of that of our non crazy days.

"Yeah. She had a blast that night. I was just relived to see her smile again." I grinned. She smiled nodding. I then sighed seeing the sun had finally gone down." When do you have to go back?" I asked seeing her face drop once again. She looked back into the tree's biting her lower lip." I don't really know." she sighed.

" Probably tonight." She said after thinking about it.

I frowned nodding. " You guys will be okay right , I mean maybe we could-" she shook her head. " We'll be fine. Besides it's good to be on the inside. We can protect every one that way." she sighed. I nodded. " We should probably begin to head back. Ness will be going to sleep soon and I'm sure you and Edward will want to spend as much time as possible." I sighed. She nodded and smiled.

When we got back every one was in the living room while Leah and Seth paced the front yard. Bella and I exchanged a glance before darting inside. " What's wrong?" I asked as Edward stood and took a worried glance towards the trees. " Heard their thoughts. They have to be close." he sighed shaking his head.

My body tensed and I immediately looked at Nessie who slept soundly on the couch. A frown forming on my face. " Love why don't you go tuck Nessie in. Before we leave. Seth and Leah are watching the yard." Edward said looking at Bella. She nodded before walking quickly over to the couch and picking Nessie up.

Then she took her upstairs. " You can go help her. I'll watch also unless you want-" " No its okay let Bella I need to make sure they don't see nessie or Alexis." he sighed before fallowing me out into the yard.


	18. Chapter 18

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I felt someone lift me from the couch and make their way upstairs. I figured Jake was back and he had taken me upstairs, or maybe even my uncles had. I felt them lay me on the bed before I patted their hand. " Thanks night." I sighed. " It's me sweat heart." I gasped and shot up my hands searching for her. " Momma? Mommy?" I asked not able to see her through the darkness.

I then felt cold arms wrap around me placing me on their lap. " Right here." she sighed placing my hand on her cheek. Relief washing over us both. " I thought you and daddy left already." I admitted. She smiled at me and pushed a curl from my face. " Nope. Not yet." she sighed. Holding me tightly to her.

I sighed and stretched slightly kissing her cheek. Before wrapping my arms tight around her neck. Her then hugging me back tightly. After a minute I pulled back and sat down watching her golden eyes get misty with tears she couldn't spill. "I love you." I sniffled now and my mind flashed to the tent the morning of the battle. "I love you too."

Just then the door opened and daddy stepped in. He closed it back before sitting beside us. I then crawled over to his lap kissing his cheek before hugging him also. After moment he let me go and I could see his eyes blur over also. He then sighed and kissed my forehead and cheeks. " Be good , sweet heart. I love you." he whispered in my hair before kissing my head. I sniffled against his neck. "I love you too daddy." He then placed me in momma's arms, before walking down stairs.

I looked up at her as she kissed my fore head with a sigh. " We love you. Please never ever forget that." she whispered. I nodded sniffling. " I won't. " I whispered. A huge lump rising in my throat. She nodded and I kissed her cheek hearing muted foot steps walk into the room.

I looked up and saw Jake leaning against the frame of the door. His dark eyes shinning with tears. Momma then stood with me in her arms before setting me down and hugging him. " Take good care of her Jake." she whispered. He nodded. " Sure Sure." he whisperd and she laughed. Cuasing him to smile. " I will." he whispered.

With a sigh she let him go before kissing his cheek then my head. Warm arms wrapped around me then, picking me up as Momma went down the stairs. I felt the tears burn as I heard them say their goodbyes to the others. Jake stopped at the bottom step and I watched them hug every one. My bottom lip began to tremble now and I bit it between my teeth. Sobbs making my chest jump as they glance at me.

Both smiling forcefully but I could see the agony and hesitatin in their eyes as much as it was in my own. Both waved and then stepped out into the yard. The movements looked robotic and forceful but they still moved. A tear began to trickle and I clenched my eyes shut not letting the tears spill. I had to stay strong, I had to be strong like them. They would be okay I know they will.

Jake remained at the bottom of the stairs. Waiting until they stepped into the back yard before he stepped into the living room. I buried my face in his neck then. Holding in the sobs forming in my throat until I heard their quick foot steps and wind. After a few minutes I knew they were gone.

Suddenly the wet hot tears splashed down my face, like the flood gates of a dam. Sobbs shook my entire body and I felt myself crumble all over again. I sobbed letting the tears soak Jake's tee shirt. Cold hands touched my back, and a calm feeling flowed and it didn't help. Still Jake passed me to uncle Jasper and sat on the floor by me as I sat in my uncles lap sobbing into his freezing shoulder.

I could hear the shushed talking but I didn't care. I didn't want to care. I didn't want to care about anything ever again, but I knew that was impossible. After hours of crying to my eyes were dry and my throat hurt I finally began to drift asleep. I felt warm arms pick me up then and the laid me down.

Raching out quickly I grabbed onto his shorts and he climbed in beside me. His arms wrapping around me and bringing me against his chest. I let myself fall into a deep sleep. That didn't last long though as the night mares came. Them once again giving me a restless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

[4 years 22.]

" Stupid Ms. Mahoney ." Alexis grumbled as we walked out of the class room, I quickly grinned at her. " What happened this time." I asked arching an eye brow as we stopped at the navy blue lockers. " She gave me an f! An f! Nessie an f! You helped me with it and she still failed me." she said throwing her hands in the air

I faked a gasp covering my mouth. " Oh my gosh Alexis Cullen get an F? That's not the Cullen way. " I said smartly as she glared at me. I smiled sweetly at her. " I hate you." she grumbled punching my arm. I arched an eye brow at her. " Oh come on you know you love me, and did that hurt?" I asked grinning.

" No." she said holding her fist. I laughed and shook my head grabbing my old ratty navy blue bag from the locker and sliding it onto my shoulder.

" You wouldn't tell me any way would you?" I asked as we began walking down the side walk. " No." she grinned shaking her head. I rolled my eyes playfully at her before we walked into the garage Seth, Jake, and uncle Emmett owned.

" Hey Steve." Alexis said as the bell to the door rang. " After noon ladies." he said before continuing his conversation with a couple in front of the counter. I then dumped my bag to the floor walking past the couple to the back and grabbed a soda and water from the fridge, before walking back out and throwing Alexis the water.

" How did you know I wanted water?" she asked. I shrugged plopping in the purple bean bag.

" You always want water." I said rolling my eyes. She nodded and we had already began on the home work. Quickly I finished mine and helped Lexi on hers. It was only about thrity minutes before steve called to us. " Hey Ness show to the garage." Steve said waving as he typed on his computer. I sighed and put my coke on the floor before showing the guy to the garage.

I opened the metal door hearing the music blasting as uncle Emmett danced around pretending to do air guitar. His pale face sleeked with Greece while blast stained his clothing. Jake and Seth leaned over a black mustang and were asking the other guys Fred and Jimmy for certain tools. I smiled at my uncle as he danced around the room. Me glancing at Mr. Lewis.

" You'll be able to pick up your car after my idiot brother gets done playing rock star!" I said over Jake and Seth's chuckles. The guy nodded while laughing before going back into the shop.

I really didn't like our cover, but now since Alexis and I are older, uncle Emmett and auntie Alice were my brother and sister. Then uncle Jasper and aunt Rose were Alexis's brother and sister. They each got married and our parents died so we lived with them. It was an okay cover but it felt wired calling my uncles _brother_ in public.

My body rising in the air made me snap from my thoughts. I screamed as uncle Emmett threw me over his shoulder laughing. " Come on put me down!" I whined kicking and hitting him. He laughed. " Whose the idiot now?" he teased before grabbing my ankle and hanging me upside down. I screamed and laughed. My hair falling like a water fall around me.

Blood rushed to my head making my face hot as I glared. " Okay okay! Your the smartest person in the world." I said failing around. He chuckled and then put me right side up. " That's what I thought." he grinned.

I stumbled a little before shaking my head. Feeling the blood rush from my head. Smacking him making me wince. He smiled then and rustled my hair. " Why don't you girls head home. I'm sure your aunts are back from shopping." Uncle Emmett said as he crawled underneath a truck.

" Kay..." I sighed nodding. " Bye guys.'' I said kissing each of their cheeks before waving bye to Steve. "Lexi!" I called seeing her look up from her book. " Come on we're heading home." she nodded and stood fallowing me out.

We skipped down the side walk arms linked. Once we began down the hill a police siren went off making Alexis and I scream. Just then the car stopped beside us revealing uncle Jasper chuckling. " Jerk!" Alexis and I yelled making him laugh even harder. " You guys want a ride home?" he asked.

" No, we want t walk ten miles." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed and I sighed. "Yes please." I said as he unlocked the door letting Alexis and I get in the back of the cruiser. " I fell like we're going to Jail." Alexis laughed. I grinned and shoved her playfully. " If it were just you , you would be." I laughed. She glared and bumped me us both then smacking each other. " Girls." Uncle Jasper said. Making us stop. " Sorry..." we both mumbled.

He chuckled and shook his head. Uncle Jasper like Jake Seth and Uncle Em got a job but he choose to be a poliece officer. He was good at it and with the shootings and stuff that sometimes happened he helped alt of people. It surprised Jake, he admitted he didn't think uncle Jasper was like that. I knew he was though, the entire time. Aunt Alice also chose to be a wedding planer and aunt Rose sometimes helps her or helps down at the garage while Lexi and I stay in school.

Suddenly my head cracking against the seat as we began going up the bumpy drive way to the house brought me from my thoughts. I sighed and smiled at the big house which was now decorated in bright lights. I then grinned as I saw the huge Christmas tree being put up through the window. The tree's up the drive decorated in green and red shinning lights. Some singing soft Christmas songs.

Alexis and I both looked at each other smiling before uncle Jasper stopped the cruiser letting Us get out.

We both ran up to the door gasping as we saw the inside completely decorated. The fire place had seven stockings hung up. One orange , one purple , one gray , one pink , one Black , one blue , one white , and one hot pink. Each with our names.

A huge christmas tree sat by the stair case. It rising almost to the third floor. The stairs spiraling around it. And a snow man rug sat in front of the fire place also with red blankets with snow flakes on them on the white couches.

A red velvet runner laid flat across the dinning room table with a small mini christmas tree on it in the middle. In a center piece with a few snow man figuring's. The kitchen had missile toe in the door way with a Santa cookie jar sitting on the bar counter top.

My aunts smiled brightly down at us as they came from up stairs carrying a box of ornaments and tinsel. " Okay girls. Ready to decorate." aunt Rose smiled before hugging us both. Through out the rest of the after noon we decorated the tree until it got dark.

The light illuminating the yard and drive. Soon uncle Emmett's jeep pulled up the drive before him Jake and seth came in smiling.

" Talk about your christmas spirit." Jake grinned. I smiled at him as he hugged me from behind kissing my cheek as Seth did the same with Alexis. I giggled as he let me go putting on the last ornament before walking in the kitchen to eat. I looked at aunt Rose as she sat on the couch. My throat had already began burning as I looked out into the trees. Quickly glancing back at my aunt I sighed.

" Can I go hunting?" I asked pleading. Showing her how bad the burn was getting as I pressed my hand to her cheek. She sighed and nodded. Setting her magazine down on the coffee table " We can all go if Seth and Jacob will go and watch alexis." she sighed.

Seth nodded and Alexis climbed on his back.

" JACOB YOU CAN EAT ON THE HUNT!" aunt Rose called hearing Jake grumbled as he came out of the kitchen shoving the rest of his sand witch down his throat. I shook my head at him. All of us heading out the back door before taking off into the tree's.

I stayed with Uncle Emmett. Him and I racing to find the first and biggest grizzly. We both found two digging at a couple of berry patches not cover by snow before we sprung. Me getting the smaller one.

It didn't put up much of a fight sine it was a cub so after I finished I stood listening for more until I heard Alexis scream in pain. My stomach dropped to my feet and the color drained from my face. The grin vanished from uncle Emmett's face as we both glanced at the other before taking ff. I then raced towards were she waited with Seth and Jacob. That's when I ran in to the sharp sweet scent of her blood.


	20. Chapter 20

[[Renesmee's P.O.V] As soon as I breathed in the scent. Fire raced through my throat as it got desert dry. My mouth watering. I pushed my legs faster as I was in hunting mode now before I skidded to a stop at the edge meadow.

Seeing a figure kneeling beside the sharp cliff point where Alexis had fallen off. Rolling down the side screaming. I felt the need to run to catch her but also the need to run and killer her. I then dug my feet deeper into the ground. The figure grabbed her just as she cracked her head on the rock. A puddle of crimson blood beside her.

My vision tinted red as I took a step forward. Furious she was hurt but thirsty for the burning arms then locked around me. My body crouching forward as I fought in their grip. " No nessie come on don't! Stop!" uncle Jasper said as he held me still. But all I could concentrate on was her blood. I wanted it , badly.

A growl rumbled deep inside my chest as I felt the fire grow. Aunt Rose and Seth then came up the hill side with an unconscious Alexis in her arms. I wasn't even worried. My only thoughts were the sweet smelling liquid coming from her head making me fight harder. Growls ripped up my throat as Uncle Emmett went over to help and Auntie Alice and Jake stood in front of me.

Uncle Jasper tightened his grip when I began trying to bite his arms, but it was no use.

It was like plastic trying to hurt steel. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett looked back at us worried. "We're going to take her to the hospital do you need me to-" uncle Jasper cut aunt rose off. " I can handle it go!" he said before they nodded running off with Seth.

Uncle Jasper pulled me away from the spot and into the trees then. " Nessie focus on a different scent. Come on honey you don't want to be a monster you don't." he said quietly as Aunt Alice and Jake stood tense in front of us. I thrashed and thrashed as he continued to calm me down. My blood was boiling and the desire for blood was over powering everything else.

"Don't think of the blood." he spoke softly now. "Think of the person." he whispered as I snarled. "She's your best friend. She's your sister, your cousin. Some one you love." he said as I clawed at his already scared arms.

"Come on Ness. Come on honey. Calm down, don't let the monster win, you will regret it after wards. Just breathe, think about what you're doing. It's okay."

Slowly my breathing returned normal before he sighed. "Okay now there are three deer and two grizzlies in the trees. I'm not going to let you go until we are by them. Alright." he said cautiously as I growled but nodded. Wind blew in my face as he ran before let me go and I took off after a grizzly's scent.

I could hear him behind me but he still kept his distance.

I pounced on the grizzly when it came into view. Not even giving it time to react before it ran dry. But my thirst still burned. I then ran for the other two. After draining them and three deer my thirst finally disappeared.

I then sat back against a tree tears rolling down my cheeks. Realization of what had just happened hit me like a ton of bricks. Just then Jake walked over and sat beside me wrapping an arm around me brining me into his side.

I sobbed and he sighed pulling me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders burying my face in his chest. " Come on Nessie it's alright your okay shh." he sighed. I shook my head. " NO! It's not! I wanted to kill Lexi Jake!" I screamed. He frowned and held me closer pressing his lips to my head. " I wanted to kill her! How could I do that!" I screamed as auntie Alice and uncle Jasper came up behind me.

I felt their hands rub my back.

"It's okay honey shh." Auntie Alice sighed stroking my hair. After ten minutes of crying I calmed down and we made our way to the hospital. Once we got there. We walked back to Alexis's room in time to see her head sliced up. The doctor left after he fixed her head allowing me to talk. " I'm sorry lex." I whispered. Leaning back against Jake. She weakly smiled at me.

" Hey no biggy you can't help it." she smiled. I laughed and smiled. " So you're not mad at me?" I asked. She smiled shaking her head. I then sighed with relief and she hugged me. I sniffled and Aunt Rose rubbed my back as we walked out. Seth carrying Lexi as we walked to the cars.

Once we got home I went up to my room as Seth took Lexi to here. I crawled under the warm covers watching the snow fall outside. Before slowly falling asleep.

[ Jacob's P.O.V] I huffed as I ran laps around the town. Making sure all the scents were normal. I slowed as I ran into the valley we were in previously. I still couldn't believe I let that happen. I should have kept her back. I should have been paying more attention Alexis also. And none of that would have happened. And Nessie wouldn't have gone into vamp mode.

_" Jake we couldn't have stopped that. Alexis was to close to the ledge and that was bound to happen sooner or later with Ness."_ Seth said. Cutting me from my thoughts. I sighed. _"Guess your right kid." _I sighed. _" Right about what?" _Quill thought as he phased back home. I replayed what happen before and the conversation before he fazed.

He was silent for a moment then spoke. _" Yeah Seth's right Neisse's part vampire. And she's young. Alexis is also human. It was bound to happen." _he sighed. I huffed_. " Yeah you all are right. Now what's going on back home?" _I asked. Quill sighed internally. _" Well Sean had his seventh birthday to day. And Collin's daughter turned five the other day also."_

I sighed.

Sean was Sam and Emily's son. Em was pregnant with him before the battle. She was going to tell Sam after the battle. But since he was killed she never go the chance. Had him last year when we visited. That's when the pack all started fazing back. Ever since then I have been alpha. Of all of them.

_" So how'd the party go?" _Seth asked cutting me again from my thoughts_. " Pretty good Leah even came with Alex and Brandon." _Paul answered. _" Really? So how is my little nephew?" _Seth asked. Brady chuckled as he fazed also. _" The little man is a ball of energy." _he laughed. _" So you guys running patrol tonight?" _I asked. _" Yeah..." _Quill answered. _" Anything new?" _I asked turning the sharp corner around the ledge as I headed towards the house.

That's when I smelt it. The sweet icky scent burning my nose as my run slowed. I whimpered from the stink. It was strong, really strong. _" On my way Jake!" _Seth thought as the others listened. _" What's going on?" _Quill thought quickly as I fallowed the scent hearing Seth come up on my side, _" New scent and _it's strong too." I growled. "_Do we need to send any body out?" " No we'll handle it. Don't worry." _I said as they all sighed. _"Go and get some sleep guys."_ They then all fazed back leaving Seth and I to fallow the trail.

We fallowed it for a few hours but it only kept splitting up in all directions. _" Jake man we should head back maybe Jasper and Emmett can figure it out." _Seth thought. I nodded and we ran back towards the house.

When we reached the front yard we both fazed back and quickly walked up the porch steps. Emmett and Blondie looked up from their house of cards as Jasper and Alice came down the stairs. " What's wrong?" Jasper growled. " New scent we found out back fallowed it for a while but it only split up more." I growled shaking my head. He nodded glancing at Emmett. " You guys get some sleep we'll fallow it." I nodded and waited until they left to walk up the stairs.

Like every night I poked my head into Neisse's room seeing her fast asleep. Tossing and turning as she whimpered. I sighed and walked in bending down and shaking her gently. " Nessie honey wake up its okay it's just a dream." I said softly. Making her jump as her eyes flew open. " You alright?" I asked sitting beside her on her bed. She sighed nodding. She nodded. I sighed and kissed her head.

" Go back to sleep." she nodded and laid back down watching me until I walked out and cracked her door. I then walked into my room laying down and falling asleep.

The next day I woke to Ness jumping on my bed. She giggled when I rolled over grabbing her ankle. She fell back and landed beside me.

" Hey!" She grumbled crossing her arms. I grinned. " What do you want?" I asked sleepily. She grinned. " Get up we're going Christmas shopping today." she said rolling her chocolate eyes. " And why are you waking me up? You hate shopping." I mumbled closing my eyes. She giggled and smacked me making my eyes shoot open.

" If I have to suffer your going to be suffering too." she laughed. I sighed and sat up making her laugh as my dark hair fell in my eyes. " You need a hair cut." she smiled twisting my hair in her fingers. I glared playfully at her before picking her up and flinging her over my shoulder.

She squealed and laughed as I stood spinning around. '' Uh I'm going to be sick!" She groaned. I chuckled and put her down causing her to stumble. " So what scent did you find last night?" she asked as I pulled my dirtying white tee shirt over my head. I glanced at her surprised. "How'd you know that?" She shrugged. I sighed grabbing my black tee shirt and putting it on. " Just a new vamp scent they could just be passing by." I lied shrugging. She gulped and nodded.

" It's fine really." I sighed. " I'm not scared! I know that." she sighed. I grinned. " Please I know you ness. And besides you get scared over your own shadow." I teased. She gasped. "I do not! And that's different. " she grumbled. " You're right you're scared of the vamps out there." I teased playfully. She huffed. " Yeah my family is the ones out there!" she grumbled. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

Just then she growled and launched at me landing on my back. I shudder slightly her face reminding me of yesterday. She then grinned. " Who'd I look like there? " she grinned. I chuckled. " I say a mix of your parents." I smiled. " Ha yeah that's what I was trying to do!" she cheered skipping out of the room. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom until I heard her scream and a thud.

I groaned and ran out seeing her sitting on the floor rubbing her head. '' Ow." she grumbled. I chuckled and sprinted down helping her stand as blondie picked up the broken pieces of the lamp she hit. " Oops." she giggled. I laughed at her and shook my head.


	21. Chapter 21

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

[ 2 weeks later] I sighed as I skipped down the snowy side walk. Alexis beside me with Seth auntie Alice and Jacob at our heels. Ever since that strange new scent showed last week we have been on tight lock down. We are not allowed to leave until some one goes with us, but today was New Years Eve. The one of the most painful time of year. Even though I know who is alive. It still hurts to think about the ones not found and the ones gone forever.

I shuddered and shook my head as I walked through the front doors of the mall. Jake and Seth standing outside on guard as the circled around the mall outside. Alexis and I linking arms before Auntie Alice pulled us over to a section of clothes. Holding up cute tops as I sat on the bench playing my DSI and listening to my I-pod touch.

I laughed as Alexis put an orange fuzzy hat on her head , spinning around, making auntie Alice have a heart attack , " Alexis!" she gasped grabbing the orange fuzzy thing off her head. " Orange is defiantly not your color." auntie Alice sighed shaking her head. Alexis grinned and we started towards another area. I grumbled as they looked through the dresses hearing Auntie Alice go on and on about how I needed to be more feminine. After what seemed like hours she sighed frustrated as she went off to find shoes, to bump into a couple looking lost.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," they both said at the same time. "Its fine." they said the same time again. Both looking up and staring at the other. The couples' backs were to me so I didn't even get it when the women hugged Auntie Alice tightly. The women were pale and thin. Chesnutt hair in waves down her back while the male was pale and tall with honey color hair perfect on his head. Him then hugging her too.

When they pulled away she was laughing and nodding before waving Alexis and I over. Alexis went to fallow but I grabbed her arm keeping her behind me as we walked over. My body tense and in a protective in front of her. Who where they? When I saw their faces my mouth nearly dropped to my feet. Them doing the same.

" Grandma? Grandpa?" I asked shocked. " Renesmee?" I nodded before hugging them both. They laughed then and hugged me back , " How did you all find each other?" grandpa asked as him and grandma let me go. " We'll a couple days after the battle happened, jazz an I picked up on Jake and Neisse's trial. We found them in Rio." she answered with a shrug.

They both nodded then looked at Alexis who still stood behind me. " Oh!" I said grabbing Alexis's arm and jerking her to my side. Making her stumble and give me a glare. " Jeez Ness, easy you'll jerk my arm off." she grumbled rubbing her shoulder.

" Sorry." I murmured before looking at her. " Lexi this is my grandparents." I said pointing to them who both waved. Alexis smiled shyly. " Grandma , grandpa this is Alexis." I grinned. Alexis then put her arm around my shoulders.

" Her best's friend in the whole wide world." she grinned. Making them both laugh. " Well nice to meet you." grandma said shaking Alexis's hand. " You too." she smiled. We then began walking again them fallowing behind as they talked to Auntie Alice. " Why are they wearing gloves? I thought vampires didn't get cold?" Alexis whispered. I laughed then and looked at her grinning.

" Probably so no one notices their hands are cold." I whispered back rolling my eyes. "Oh. I knew that." she claimed and I snickerd. "Sure you did Lex. Sure." She then stuck her tongue out at me. Just as she was about to reply she saw a pair of hills down the asile. Quickly she sprinted over to the shoes.

" OMG!" She squealed. " What?" I groaned as she picked up a pair of pencil silhouettes. " Oh god!" I groaned. " Come on Nessie they are adorable!" she whined. " Dude you have fifty pairs of high heels. We are winter shopping!" I complained hearing the others laugh behind us. " Aw!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes before she gasped pulling me to the boots. She picked up a tan pair with fur going around the top and inside. " OMG! Now these are cute!" she grinned turning towards Auntie Alice. " Auntie Alice?" she called. She then held up the shoe. Auntie Alice nodded , " Yeah!" she cheered putting them in the basket. " Come on!" she said pulling me with her , " Whoa!"

After a few minutes Alexis and I turned to the sound of Jake and Seth's voice. " I knew I smelt something." Jake teased grinning , " Hello Jacob. Seth." grandpa smiled shaking their hands. " Hello boys." Grandma smiled hugging them both. I then grinned running in human speed and jumping onto Jake's back.

He stumbled and laughed looking back at me. " Hide me." I whispered. He chuckled and turned to were I was hidden by his back. " Nessie?" Alexis called looking around the isles. After a while of her looking I jumped down from his back silently. I then giggled and creped out from behind him walking to her side.

" Ness - AH!" She squealed jumping back. I snorted and laughed shaking my head , " Your! Not! Funny!" she yelled smacking me with tennis shoes. I laughed and turned covering my face with my hands. Me then smacking her with my hands gently as we laughed.

" Girls..." Auntie Alice said after a minute. " Sorry!" we called before she put the shoes in the basket. " What shoes do you want?" she asked as I walked to the sneakers. I grinned at a black an blue pair before picking them up an putting them in the basket. We walked to the coats, buying mine and Alexis's before we headed home with grandma and grandpa fallowing.

I looked back and saw Jake nodding to grandpa's questions them watching us closely. I the shudder before we reached the drive. I then grinned at Alexis before grabbing her arm and racing us up the drive. She squealed before we were up the drive and in the back yard. I heard the others laugh before Alexis began skipping around laughing as the snow fell harder. I smiled and raced around her. Flinging snow up around us. She laughed and covered her face. When I stopped she looked like a snow man. I then dug her out of the pile before she ran after me as I took off down the yard.


	22. Chapter 22

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I skipped out the back door seeing Jake shoveling the drive. "What on earth are you doing?" I laughed. He looked up and grinned at me rolling his dark eyes. "Shoveling what does it look like." he grinned winking at me. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Oh so why are you shoveling the drive?" I asked arching an eye brow.

"Apparently I got fleas in the house so this is my punishment. Oh and." he smiled wagging his bushy black eye brow. " We have guests today." he smiled. "Really who?" I jumped. He chuckled. "Leah and Alex are stopping by with Brandon and Bailey." he smiled. "Ah cool." I said plopping back into the big snow pile.

"Oh come on Ness!" Jake groaned throwing the shovel down. I laughed as I stood going to run but feeling his arms wrap around me before throwing me back into the pile , him jumping in as well. I screamed as snow flew into the air before landing on us. Jake and I rolling around wrestling while laughing until someone cleared their throat.

We stopped and looked up seeing grandpa. Jake then stood before helping me. "Oh the drive looks wonderful Jacob." he smirked crossing his arms. Jake scratched the back of his neck before I felt my cheeks burn. "My fault actually grandpa. I messed up his pile." I said scratching my head. He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it . . . oh and Seth what's to know if you all are going riding with him and Alexis before Leah and them get here." he sighed. Jake looked at me before the yard.

"Don't worry about the yard I'll have Emmett finish it if you guys want to have some fun for a little while." he smiled. I grinned and hugged his waist. Him chuckling before kissing my head and patting my back. "Thanks grandpa comes on Jake!" I said taking his hand and towing him behind me. He chuckled as we slid down the slope to the shed a few feet away.

We stopped at the snow covered shed were Alexis and Seth sat on their four wheelers. I grinned and climbed onto my blue one. Feeling Jake slide the helmet over my head before buckling the strap under my neck. "Safety comes first for the accident prone." he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes before putting on my gloves. I sighed then seeing Seth help Alexis gear up also. I smiled as Jake sat on his black one before uncle Jasper appeared leaning against his shiny silver one. "You are coming too?" I asked. He grinned and nodded. "Alice and Rosalie want me to make sure no one gets hurt, meaning of course Missy over here." he smiled winking at me.

"Hey!" I whined crossing my arms. "I can't help I'm clumsy." I mumbled. Making every one laugh. "Yeah that's true Jasper she does get it from Bells." Jake laughed making uncle Jasper chuckle. "Oh yes she does." he sighed turning his head towards me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "All of you can kiss my butt." I sneered.

Quickly starting up the bike before I was speeding out of the shed. The others fallowing behind or beside me. We rode through the back roads going over the frozen bridges and through the mountains. The cold wind wiping against our faces. I grinned when the stream rushed past us before hitting the gas speeding through it soaking Jake and Seth.

I laughed when I heard them grumbling behind me the engine roaring. I grinned and looked back quickly. "You'll never catch me!" I screamed speeding up. They both chuckled behind me before I cut into the tunnel going under the trail.

Right when I got out uncle's Jasper four wheeler was in front of me after jumping from the trail. I laughed at him and tried catching up but his was faster. We rode through the rest of the trails until a howl broke out. I slammed on my breaks the same time uncle Jasper did stopping beside him as Alexis parked behind me. "What the hell was that?" she asked walking over to my bike. I shrugged until I saw Jake and Seth fly past us in wolf form. I looked at Lexi as she looked at me both of our eyes widening.

After a few minutes uncle Jasper turned to us. "You two fallow the trail home. If you get mixed up Ness fallow the scents. Got it?" We both nodded and started our bikes. We did as he said, Lexi fallowing me through the trail. It was easier to fallow our scents back to the house than I thought. It was easy to pick out the scents that were ours aside from animals.

When we reached the house we pulled through the back yard seeing uncle Emmett and grandpa finishing the yard. Both looking up worried. They were already coming towards us as we headed for the shed.

We parked in the shed and took off our gear before walking over to them. "What's going on?'' they both asked at the same time. I shrugged. "I have no idea we were riding and we heard a howl before Jake and Seth left and uncle Jasper made us come bad-" I stopped as Seth came out of the tree's sprinting. "Lex go inside and find an old pair of my shorts for me." he sighed. Lexi nodded confused before running inside. "What's wrong?" I asked before the others could.

"Oh Brandon, he fazed." he sighed shrugging. "But he's only seven!" I gasped. Brandon was really only a year younger than my actual age. Even though I looked fourteen. Seth nodded. "I know. That's who howled though. He didn't know what was going on it freaked him out." he sighed. I frowned.

"Is every one okay though?" Grandpa asked. Seth nodded. "Yeah he was outside when it happened so no one got hurt. Leah and they will be here in five. They were looking for him. He shrugged. Grandpa and uncle Emmett clenched his fist. "Carlisle is you sure it's safe to have a new wolf around the girls." he asked as Lexi came out with an old ratty pair of shorts.

Grandpa shrugged. "I doubt Brandon would do anything Emmett. Besides we are all here if he were to loose his temper." He sighed. Uncle Emmett nodded before glancing at Lexi and me.

I looked over to the bushes when Jake Seth and Brandon came through the tree's. All tense.

I smiled and sprinted over giving Brandon a hug. He laughed and hugged me back. "What's up little man?" I asked messing up his dirty blonde hair. He smiled at me. "Oh ya know went all wolf no biggy." he laughed rolling his dark eyes.

I smiled and Lexi came over hugging him also. "I'm getting attacked by girls today." he laughed as Lex let him go. She glared playfully at him. "Yeah well don't let that go to your head." she grinned. He shook his head and we all looked when a gray van pulled up the drive. The doors opened revealing Leah her husband Alex and their little girl Bailey.

I smiled at seeing Leah again. We didn't really talk when I was little but all of us could see how miserable she was and now she seemed happy. It had been around eight years since she left and imprinted on her husband Alex. A man with blonde hair tan skin and dark blue eyes. A year after that they had their son Brandon and then when he was two they had their little girl Bailey. A small girl with black hair tan skin and blue eyes.

Once we walked in the house smelled like hot chocolate and cookies. Causing Lexi Brandon Bailey and I to dart into the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

{2 months later}

I grinned as I watched Bailey Alexis and Brandon running around the yard. Throwing snow at each other as Leah Alex Jake and Seth moved their stuff into their new house up the road. Since Brandon had fazed Jake thought it would be a good idea for him to stay close. So they moved a few blocks up the road.

I leaned against the step of the porch taking in deep breathes of the cold fresh air. Snow was begging to melt off the rail I leaned against soaking my shoes and running off my leather jacket. I laughed when Alexis slipped falling butt first onto the frozen pond. She then got up running after Brandon. Bailey chasing behind them. Her small legs trying to keep up with their longer strides.

I stayed leaning against the railing until Brandon caught me in the face. The snow ball smashing freezing ice into my eyes nose and mouth. Growling as the remaining ice slid down my face, I quickly bent down scooped up a hand full of snow and chucked it at the blonde boy. The freezing snow catching him in the face right when he turned. The force of it though sent him quite a ways backwards.

He then rightened himself and threw another one allowing me to dodge it just before it hit Jake. All of us gasped and he just sighed flicked the snow away and walked into the yard. All of us froze eyes wide, and ran just as he threw the first one smacking right into Lexi's face.

She squealed and then grinned bending and making one throwing it at him making him duck and letting it hit bailey. The little girl squealed and took a handful before she through it. Catching her brother on the back of his head, letting snow slid down into his jacket.

All of us rolled with laughter as he jumped around trying to get the snow from his jacket. He squealed and screamed as we laughed before he finally got the freezing liquid out. He sighed and then glanced at me. "You think it's funny Cullen?"

I grinned and nodded. "I think it's HILARIOUS." I grinned as he narrowed his eyes and then shot at me making me scream and run as he chased after me. Laughing I then slipped landing on my back on the frozen suface of the pond cracking my head against it. Groaning I sat up and rubbed my head as Jake ran over. Glanceing over me head, his warm head moving my hair away gently before he kissed my fore head and helped me up.

When it was time to go inside. Brandon ran in front of me dumping snow on me before taking off inside. I then gasped before jumping up and running in after him. Listening to his laughter echo down the hall.

I then flashed forward tackling him as we both rolled into the table in the hall smashing one of grandma's favorite vases. My eyes winded. " She did it!" Brandon yelled the same moment I yelled. " He did it!" I then stood waiting for grandma's voice to float down stairs. " Kids!" I gasped. " Who ever broke that has a ten second start," she said coming down the stairs. "Run." Brandon and I whispered before taking off.

We both ran through the living room her cold hands grabbing our hoods. Making us jerk to a stop. " Oh no you don't." she said trying to hide the small smile forming on her lips. "What do you have to sat for yourselves?" she asked as I smiled sheepishly. " Sorry grandma, we didn't mean to." I smiled. "Yeah, sorry we'll clean it up." Brandon sighed rubbing the back of his neck. She sighed and shook her head before smiling at us. "Okay. Thank you." she then patted my back before she walked out.

We then got the dust pan and swept up the glass. Brandon dumping it in the trash but not after a few times of spilling it. I then shook my head smacking him as he threw his hands up. "For crying out lud Brandon, do you even know hw to clean?" he shrugged before I rolled my eyes. Brandon then took off up stairs to have me fallow.

" Dude we totally got off the hook." I sighed. He smiled. " It's good she's a nice lady." he laughed. I nodded and bumped him playfully him grinning as we began fighting.

He could easily take me now. Over the past couple of days he shot up like a tower. He's now taller than me and looks around my age.

I tackled him down as we wrestled around on the floor bumping into the walls laughing. We stopped when Alexis jumped on us fallowed by bailey yelling "dog pile!" I laughed and groaned from the weight before uncle Emmett picked them up slinging them over his shoulder before walking down stairs. Uncle Jasper grabbing Brandon and I up and slinging me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I whined as he laughed and walked down the stairs. Brandon and I laughed as we stood before quickly walking down the stairs.

The front door opened when we hit the first step Leah and Bailey came through the door. "Brandon time to head back." she sighed. He nodded waving to us before they left.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch flipping through the channels as Alexis skipped in sitting beside me. "What we watching chick?" she asked sipping her coke. I shrugged stopping on 'my wife and kids' , " This okay?" I asked turning towards her. She nodded and I turned my attention back to the Tv.


	24. Chapter 24

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

_{2 YEARS LATER}_

I sighed as I walked groggily down the stairs. Rubbing my eyes as I walked into the kitchen smoothing down my frizzy hair with my fingers. Grandma stood at the oven flipping pancakes. Jacob and Brandon sat at the bar behind her as the laughed.

I smiled when Jake smiled at me. His dark eyes shimmering like they always did when the sun shone lightly through the windows. His dark coffee colored orbs becoming a dark chocolate while Brandon's hair became nearly yellow. I then sat beside Jake pecking his lips softly. "Ugh gross." Brandon groaned rolling his eyes. I playfully glared at him rolling my eyes.

Jake and I have been together ever since I was physically sixteen. He had told me once I confessed feelings for him; about a thing called imprinting. It was a surprise to hear that he imprinted on _me._ That was the day Seth told Lexi also.

Alexis and My self now are seventeen, well technically I am eleven but I look seventeen. Jake still looks his age he has stayed at since before I can remember and Brandon looks about fifteen or sixteen. He was much taller than before and like the entire pack he was buff. His skin stayed the same dark creamy color and his dark hazel eyes became slightly a lighter color. Most of the pack members had stopped fazing now. The only older ones left fazing were Embry and Brady. Now was the new generations turn. Jacob was still alpha and Seth was his second in command.

I sighed as I shifted beside Jake. My side leaning against his as I stared into the thick pines. Hearing the heartbeats of the small animals the scrambled across our yard, the soft sound made my mouth water and my throat ache slightly. Lexi nudging my arm caught my attention. I shook my head coming back to reality glancing around Jake at her. I didn't even notice her and Seth come in.

I raised my eye brows at her slightly worried expression. Puzzled my brows furrowed and when I went to speak she stood. She then sighed and got up grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the kitchen. " What?" I whispered as she looked around us. "Can we talk?" she whispered. I nodded and glanced at grandma who watched us worried.

"Um grandma, we'll be back in a minute. Lex and I need o talk. Ten minutes tops." I promised before grabbing my coat and walking out. We walked down the trail towards the river until we were out of hearing range. The sound of the rushing water and chirping birds blocking out anything we said.

"What's on your mind?" I sighed flinging a flat rock across the river. Making it skip across the water and hit the bank with a soft and muted thud. She sighed shaking her head making her blonde curls float in the wind that blew the scent of the forest into our faces.

I swiftly bent down and scooped up a hand full of smooth stones skipping them as she drug her bottom lip between her teeth. After a moment of silence she sighed and muttered the words I didn't want to believe out of her mouth. "I want to be changed."

The smooth pebbles slipped from my palm and the one I had began to threw flew form my hands and into the nearest trunk of an old fern. It creaking and falling over the ground wobbled under my feet. What did she just say? I couldn't even process this. I spun towards her my eyes wide.

"W-What?" I stuttered. She sighed, and looked down t the ground under her feet. Nudging around the rocks with her feet as she stared down. Her face an emotionless mask. "Ness, look at us. We are sixteen and seventeen years old. You will stop growing here soon and be stuck that way forever. I am almost as old as my mom! Can you imagine how that feels for me? What am I suppose to do just grow old while you all stop." She sighed. I nodded. "Um yes! That's they way it's supposed to be Lex." I whispered as she laughed sadly.

"Nessie, how do you feel being a one of a kind, something fragile in a world so much stronger than you." she whispered as I frowned. "Like I am weak, that I can't protect the ones I love." I whispered as she looked at me. "But what about having kids lex." I sighed. She shrugged. "I'll do that before, I'll graduate and get married, and then…. It doesn't have to be rushed, but I want to be changed." she sighed.

I frowned and nodded as I looked into the clear rushing water. The smell of pine trees and deer filling my nose as I took a deep breath. "You'll think they'll go along with it?" she asked as we made our way back. I shook my head frowning, thinking about the stories I had been told over the years when I asked about my parents. "No…" I finally answered as she looked at me, "Aunt Rose didn't want my mom changed, let alone her daughter." I frowned. She sighed. "I know." she sighed before we walked up the porch.

We walked back in the kitchen and ate in silence not speaking a word about what we talked about. Grandma gave us concerned looks but didn't ask. Even though her gold eyes showed the panic she had to have been feeling. I couldn't tell if it was from the look on Lexi's face or if she heard us.

When we finished eating, we got up and Lex and I kissed grandma and auntie Alice good bye. Jake and Seth telling us goodbye and hugging us as I put on my hoodie and grabbed my keys from the rack. Jake putting on his mechanic shirt before he grabbed his bikes keys. Brandon was standing in the garage when I walked out. Him leaning against the side of my midnight blue Jeep.

Opening the doors for Lexi and I as Brandon jumped into the back. I closed the door and rolled down the window as Jake came out, holding one of my books in his hand. "I believe you might need this." he chuckled as I grinned and took it. "Thanks. See you when I get back.' I sighed leaning forward and pecking his lips softly. "Bye. Be careful." he sighed as I nodded and pulled out of the garage.

When we reached the parking lot all the students stared like every morning. I parked and quickly Lexi and I grabbed our things and opened the car doors. Brandon came out after us and smoothed his gray shirt, his dark eyes scanning before he slung his backpack over his shoulder ad we made our way to the doors. Lexi and I had gotten use to the staring and just walked right past a group of girls giggling about some idiot jocks.

When school ended we all met up at the front door heading home laughing about the day. On how Lexi had felled algebra exam and Brady passed. Hearing them argue on the drive back home. When we got home uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice sat on the couch watching a movie while Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett played checkers. Each looking as if the time was going by slowly. I laughed laying my bag by the stairs. "Bored?" I laughed.

Each of them looked at me causing me to giggle as Jake came through the doors. "Sup Blood suckers." he laughed as Aunt Rose made a face. Seth then came in seconds later catching Lexi as she jumped at him.

"Nessie why don't you go and give the dogs a flea bath in the back yard, they smell." she grumbled as Jake grinned. "Aw little funk never hurt any one Blondie." Jake grinned as she rolled her golden eyes. "Wait a few more minutes' mutt. It just might." She snapped making him chuckle and shake his head. I sighed and picked up my bag as Seth and Lex went down stairs to the theater and Brandon went home telling us bye. I then looked at Jake pulling him up stairs with me.


	25. Chapter 25

Renesmee's P.O.V] the next day I woke to my alarm clock going off and Jake's arm tightening around me. I smiled up at him. "We have to get up." I said softly kissing his lips. He sighed." Five more minutes." he groaned. I shook my head and rolled over removing his arms and getting dressed.

He sighed and rolled on his side standing up and walking into the bathroom starting the shower before closing the door. I smiled and shook my head tying my shoes before heading down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen seeing grandma stirring scrambled eggs while humming. '' Where's Lexi and Seth?" I asked sitting down. She glanced around shrugging. "Guess they're still sleeping. Up late last night," she said fighting the smile on her lips as she winked. My eyes widened. "Oh..." I laughed. She nodded and continued stirring.

I pursed my lips and tapped the counter looking outside. A fire burning in my throat. My focus zoning on just it. It going desert dry as my stomach began to churn making me feel sick. I stood then as I heard foot steps.

Grandma glanced up her body tensing. "Nessie?" She asked cautiously. I glanced at her. "Honey maybe you should hunt." she said slowly stepping towards me. I nodded not giving it another thought. I the jumped through the back door taking off into the trees.

What was wrong with me? I have never been this thirsty before. A part of me wondered if this is how a full vampire felt. I then shook the thought off as two grizzly bears came into view.

I crouched down and sprung letting instinct take over as I drained them both dry. Still feeling thirsty I ran for a heard of elk draining them before the fire dimmed down and the sickness went away. I sighed re leaved before I headed back home.

When I reached the back door Jake was waiting for me worried. "You alright?" He asked as I walked up the steps of the back porch. I nodded and he laid a hand on my back as we walked inside.

I sat down on the stool beside lexi who looked dead tired as she picked at her eggs. I grinned at her and she looked up. "What?" "So why'd you stay up so late last night?" I smirked. Her cheeks becoming eat red. I laughed and so did Jake as Seth glared playfully. "Oh please like you two haven't stayed up all night!" she snapped. My eyes widened and I smacked her playfully. "Shh!" she grinned and uncle Emmett came down stairs. "What about staying up all night?" he asked sternly his brows furrowing.

My eyes winded. "Nothing." we said at the same time. He nodded and sat at the table reading the paper.

We both sighed in relief before we grabbed our bags saying our goodbyes before leaving. This time Brandon was stuck at home with the flu. Of course Leah kept him home; something about being around the other germs was bad. So she kept him home, leaving Lexi and I alone for another burning day at school.

We climbed into my car and I started towards the school. "So did you talk to Seth yet?" I asked. She sighed and looked out the window." No I'm going to talk to him tonight." she sighed. I nodded. "Are you sure about this. I mean you and Seth could have a normal life when you get old enough." I said glancing at her. She sighed. "Yeah but I don't want a normal life. I want to be with my family. I want to be able to protect the ones I love if it ever came down to it ness." she said gripping the door.

I sighed. I knew what she ment by a fight. If the volturi ever showed their damn faces around here again. She didn't want to run and hide. I understood her frustration, I felt the same way, but she didn't understand any of the consequences are. "I couldn't do anything to keep my birth parents alive; I won't loose my parents, not again. I won't loose you or seth or anyone."

"You won't." I sighed. She shrugged. "Not now. Not when I'm changed, I can fight back." I ground my teeth. Lexi had a point a good one at that, but she needed to understand what she was sacrificing.

I sighed shaking my head. No negative thoughts. I pulled into the parking lot and got out, her taking her time. I rolled my eyes knocking on the window. "Lex come on!" I growled. She grumbled and opened her door. "There!" she growled and then slipped making me grab her arm. I laughed and shook my head and she grinned. Us walking inside the school. Heading for class.

Once school was over Lexi and I got in the car. She sat as still as stone as I drove. Glancing at her from time to time but nothing seemed to change. I sighed as we headed straight home. But when we hit the dirt road her body tensed making her look cold and rigid. "What?" I asked. She sighed, "I don't want to talk to him yet." she whispered. I sighed and put an am around her. Hugging her slightly before I got out.

"Hey Lex." she looked up at me and I frowned. Remembering the small girl who was my best friend in brazil. The small girl who watched her parents die. Now this girl wanted to do anything to make sure it didn't happen again. "It'll be okay." I whispered. She looked at me closing her eyes before nodding ad opening her door.


	26. Chapter 26

[Lexi's P.O.V]

I took a deep breath as I walked up the stairs of the porch Neisse's warm hand guiding me. "You can do it just go talk to him." she whispered. I nodded and walked up stairs hearing him in his room. I knocked on the door before it opened.

Seth's warm brown eyes stared down at me gleaming with Happiness." Hey!" he grinned picking me up and spinning me around; I giggled as he set me down pressing my lips to his. I then pulled back, "Can we talk?" he nodded and let me come in before turning his stereo up. "What's up?" he smiled taking my hand as we sat on his couch.

I sighed. "You may not like this." I whispered. He took my chin in his hand making me look at him. "Lex what's wrong?" he sighed. "I want to be-" I stopped burying my face into my hands. "Lex come on baby, talk to me." " I want to be changed." I said in a muttered whispered. I could feel the tremors begin in his hands before his body tensed and he shot up.

"What?" he yelled. I stood and backed away like he always told me to do when he got that angry. "What do you mean you want to be changed! No I won't let you do that!" he growled. "I thought you liked vampires!" I screamed. "Yeah the Cullen's!" he yelled back. "I am a Cullen! They are all vamps why can't I be!" I whispered loudly through the tears forming in my eyes.

"I won't let you go through it Lex! What about having a family! For God sakes what about living your life!" he yelled. " Seth I have lived because of you and my family! But I don't want to run and hide when the volturi show. Or if they try to ambush us or what if Bella and Edward come back and a war happens. What, am I suppose to run? No I want to help protect my family!" I screamed. HW growled and gripped the top of his hair.

"What if you hate me when you change?" he whispered. "I won't!" I said stepping toward him and touching his face softly. He looked up at me broken. "How do you know? How do you know what is going to happen? You won't be ale to be around any of us besides your parent's aunt and uncle, and your grandparents. Not Nessie, Me, Jake, Brandon, any human! Please just don't!" he pleaded grabbing my shoulders. " Bella had control. Maybe I will to!" I said desperately. He had to see it my way.

"You don't know that. Do you know the pain they go through to end up that way? The pain they go through their first year? I won't let you go through it!" he screamed as his grip got painfully tight. I winced and shifted. "Seth let go." I snapped. "No Lexi. You aren't becoming like them!" "It's not your decision! No get your hands off me! You're hurting me!" I screamed back pushing him. He seemed to realize what he was doing and dropped my shoulder. He stumbled slightly and I pulled my shirt down to see the black finger print bruises. His eyes got wide and filed with tears. "Oh god. Did I- Lexi I'm so sorry." he stepped toward me and I ran out done with the conversation.

"Lexi! " I heard Seth call but I didn't want to hear it. I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could hearing Seth's voice behind me on the third level. I landed on the bottom step and tried holding in the sobs. Nessie and Jake looked up and watched me worried. "I need to get out of here." I sobbed. Nessie nodded and her and Jake exchanged glances. "I'll be back." she whispered kissing his lips. He nodded. "Be careful." she nodded and we walked out.

Before she could protest I grabbed her keys and got in the driver side. Hearing Seth come out before I slammed my foot on the gas. "Lex come on you can't drive like this!" she said as I sped down the dirt road pulling onto the back road.

"I'm fine." I growled as I continued to speed through the roads. "What happened? Did he not take it well." she said softly and I laughed bitterly. "No Ness he wanted to scream it from the window he was so happy!" I snapped making her wince. "Lex.." She whispered.

"I mean he wouldn't even listen to me ness! He was being a complete ass!" I snarled. "Lexi, he still is a wolf." she sighed and I scoffed. "So he loves my family but refuses to let me be changed!" I snapped and she sighed.

"I don't know." She sighed. I laughed again this time with out humor. "Stupid jack ass was so pissed off he bruised my shoulder!" I sneered and she tensed. Quickly I watched her hands clench and she shifted. "Lexi really it's dark out lets head back." Turning my head lights on me then sped up.

"Lex comes on slow down." Nessie pleaded as I sped up. I didn't listen I just pushed harder onto the gas. "Lexi please slow down!" she pleaded and I just zoned her out. Hearing Seth's words prick my mind.

Just then three black shapes flashed in front of the car. I gasped and swirled but hit them head on. "LEXI!" Nessie screamed. Tires screeched and metal smashed. Searing pain stabbed in my stomach and shoulder as we both felt the car lift from the pavement. The car flipping twice and landing on its back before everything went black,


	27. Chapter 27

Jacob's P.O.V]

[Before the accident]

I sat on the couch waiting for Ness and Lexi to get back from school. My nerves were on end because of the scent we found earlier. My skin was crawling and my inner wolf was howling at me to be near ness. The imprint fueling my temper when I thought of something happening. The scent was haunting me. I knew it, it was so familiar and I just could place it. While Ness being out there alone made it even worse.

I jumped when my cell phone rang. Me quickly answering the damn thing. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver as soft as I could. "Jake!" the voice hissed. My face dropped then, I knew that voice. God I knew that voice _to_ well.

"Bella?" I whispered afraid of the answer. She seemed to sigh in relief. "Yeah, Jake. It's me." she answer with a sigh. "What the- how the-'' she cut me off." That doesn't matter. You guys moved right? After we saw you last." she hissed her voice cracking at the end. "Yeah. Of course we did." I answered confused. "Where?" "Vancouver. Why?" I answered when she hissed. "Damn it!" she growled.

"What's going on Bells?" I asked standing. My mind already racing on how I can get to Nessie the quickest. "The Romains, they have gone around exposing vampires a town down from there. They are trying to take out the Vlturi. We are all here. I mean all of us. They gathered an army and everything. It's really bad." she sighed. I tensed my fists clenching. I knew it; I knew all these damn bloodsuckers would come back some day.

"Are you all going to be o-" she cut me off again. "We're fine. And we will be. Powers grow Jake" she answered. I sighed and nodded. Wait powers grow what was that suppose to mean?

"So what do we just need to stay in town for a while, and runs shifts or what?" I asked. "Just don't go close to Jefferson okay? Run shifts do what ever just don't come to close." I nodded and looked up when Nessie and Lex came through the door.

My body instantly relaxed and I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair. I watched as Lexi went running straight up stairs. Wondering why she seemed so tense before quickly brushing it off. She was fine, and they were safe.

"Hey." Nessie smiled walking into the living room. She laid her bag down next to the couch as I tried to smile at her but the best I could do was a small one. "Who you talking to?" she asked as she walked in front of me. Wrapping her small frail looking arms around my waist. Her warm fingers brushing against the skin of my back as they hooked into the loops of my belt.

"Is that her?" Bella whispered snapping my thoughts to her and Edward. I sighed from the agony suddenly in her voice. "Yeah." I answered softly, staring into Ness's warm concerned chocolate eyes. I heard her take a deep breath then speak in a quivering voice. "How old?" "Sixteen." I answered. Again I heard her breathing shake.

Nessie watched me with a confused expression. Her thin brows furrowing making the worry lines appear on her ivory fore head. "Are you two ya know together now?" Bella asked after a moment. I laughed at her tone making her laugh as well. Nessie watching me slightly ticked off and slightly confused. "Yeah." answered as Nessie gave me a wired look before she quickly placed her palm against my cheek. _"Who is that?" _she thought. I sighed. Mouthing the words '_Bells_'. Her chocolate eyes went misty all over then before one escaped down her cheek.

"Well I'm glad then, I think." Bella answered after a minute. I laughed again at her tone. She sounded so thrilled. Not. Nessie stretched up then. Closer to the receiver as she spoke. Her high voice quivering as she bit her lip. "Hey momma. I love you guys." I heard the air catch in bells throat then. Nessie's eyes leaking a few more tears then.

I then heard Edward in the back ground. "Love are you done?" he asked. "Hold on!" she snapped. "I have to go. Tell her we love her Jake. And keep her and you all away from here got it?" she sighed. I nodded. "Got it." she then hung up.

I looked down to Ness kissing her cheeks softly were the tears streamed down her ivory cheeks. Her brown eyes glossy as she leaned her head on mine. Her arms sliding until they were around my neck as she took in deep breathes. "You okay?" I asked softly as she sniffled and nodded.

I sighed and looked up when Lexi came running down the stairs. "I need to go," she sobbed. Nessie nodded and exchanged glances with me before kissing my lips. "I'll be back." she whispered before fallowing her out. I wanted to jump after her and tell her she couldn't but they were only going somewhere Lex could calm down. I sighed and immediately texted Jasper and Emmett telling them what was going on before running up stairs to speak with Carlisle.

I quickly took the steps two by two sprinting down the hall to his office before knocking on the door, " Come in." he said as I threw the door open. He looked up from the book he was looking over before he tensed reading my face. Panic sparking in his kind topaz eyes.

"Jacob what's the matter?" he asked worried. "Bella called." I explained. His face fell and he stood. His posture tense and he put the book down walking to where he leaned against his desk. "What's going on?" I then took a deep breath telling him everything that she told me. He nodded.

"Okay well where is Nessie?" He asked as I sighed. "Out.' His face hardened. "Where?" "With Lexi." I sighed suddenly regretting letting them go. "Okay well they should be safe-" he got cut off by his cell. Sighing he looked down and snatched it from his pocket. "It's Emmett." he muttered pressing talk and putting it to his ear. "Hello?" his face fell and he looked at me worried.

"Alright, Emmett, slow down. Now what happened?" Suddenly his eyes were panicked and he was flashing around the getting stuff in a bag. "Alright we're coming." he then slammed his phone shut. "What?" "Emmett and Jasper just saw Neisse's car hit two figures before it flipped. They're hurt." he said. My eyes widened and I took off out of the room. I could hear him behind me before I screamed for Seth. Jumping over the banister and out the back door fallowed by Seth. I jumped off the porch then fazing before I even hit the ground howling loudly calling for Brandon.

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

"LEXI!" I screamed as the car flipped twice. Glass is shattering and metal grinding before we landed up side down. The roof bent in as the wind shield shattered causing me to scream. Piercing slices cut across my hands and face as I tried to cover it.

Pain went through me as I coughed trying to see Lexi through the mess. But all I saw was bent metal and blood. Lots of it. Smoke filled the air and the smell of burnt rubber. The tangy sweet scent of blood fueling my throat as I sobbed dryly. Trying desperately to see Lexi. Still I couldn't see her, but I could see her fingers. They were limp and hanging down. Blood dripping and staining her creamy skin.

I tried to get my lips to form her name but I couldn't speak. The pain in my body was too much. I then heard a metal screeching sound before snapping. I turned my neck slowly seeing a dark figure get up from his road shaking them off before they headed towards the car.

I whimpered as I struggled trying hard to get out of the seat belt. But it was stuck.

I began hitting the roof which I guess was now the floor. Trying to do something.

Those things had to be vampires. They couldn't be anything else.

I could smell the scent of our blood as I struggled even more. I could still hear Lexi's heart beat but I was afraid of how long that would last as the vampires got closer.

Just then wind echoed before the figures jumped back and the side of the car was ripped off revealing uncle Jasper and grandpa. Both of their eyes widened before grandpa crawled in. He stopped on me and looked me over. Weakly I smacked away his hands and he gave me a frown. "Lexi." I managed to croke out and he went past me. I whimpered as the sharp pains were still pulsing as uncle Jasper crushed the buckle to my seat belt before it dropped me. Him catching me easily in his cold arms as his golden eyes looked me over concerned.

I tried turning to see if Lexi was okay but all I could hear was the metal screeching of vampires being torn apart. Along with wolf like growls. My head ached as I turned seeing the fire before uncle Jasper picked me up and stood as Uncle Emmet rushed inside the car to help grandpa. I could hear them yelling things. But it all seemed muffled by the sound of my own heart beat. Things began to spin before I blacked out.


	28. Chapter 28

[Jacob's P.O.V] I felt the fury fuel as I ripped the psychotic blood suckers to shreds. Anger that they hurt my Nessie and Lexi. Damn volturi! They had to be near here. And I had to let them leave. I then shook my head clearing my thoughts it doesn't matter now Jacob.

I heard Emmett and Carlisle talking before Alice lit the pile on fire Rosalie rushing over. Seth and I shared a worried glance before we flashed over. I whined and stepped back from the site of Neisse's cut up and broken body uncurious in Jasper's arms. A yelp escaping Seth's muzzle as Emmett carried Lexis crumpled bloody body out of the car.

My eyes widened and we fallowed behind as Carlisle raced to the hospital with the others. Immediately hospital staff rushed out getting the girls on beds. Seth and I fazed with Brandon before we ran inside. I fallowed behind the crowd of nurses and the others before we were left out in the hall way.

I watched as Carlisle worked rapidly over Lexi's body Rose Emmett and Seth helping. I could hear them yelling for him to do something. I then sighed and ran in the room when Seth smashed something. He was tremoring and angry tears had filled his dark eyes. Quickly I ran over and locked my arms around him. Holding him back from all three of them as he tried to push me off.

'' JUST DO SOMETHING!" He screamed at the doc as he quickly flashed around. Carlisle sighed in frustration. "Get him out of here Jacob!" He snapped and I began trying to maneuver him out. He just dug the heels of his shoes into the floor. His inner wolf taking over now. He growled and flashed his anger at Emmett. "She's your daughter! Do something! Help her!" he yelled and Emmett snarled.

"I'M TRYING SETH!" He yelled back. "Rosalie I don't think-" Blondie cut him off. "No she is not going to be changed." she growled. Carlisle sighed and then the monitors began to go off in both Lexis' and Neisse's rooms. "No, come on." Carlisle sighed and he began trying to stitch up the gashes. Suddenly her heart rate went sky rocketing and Emmett cursed.

Lexi's body began thrashing around blood going ever where as monitors beeped all around us. "No!" Seth snapped and I restrained him enough to where I could easily throw him out if needed. I watched the docs gold eyes sadden and he looked up. "Rosalie." Carlisle said looking at her. Her eyes glossed before she nodded. '' Do it." She whispered as Seth barley breathed it out at the same time.

Carlisle then sighed before bending down and biting her neck. Seth cringed before I pulled him out of the room. We could both smell the vampire scent mixing in with the scent of blood. Emmett picking up Lexi before rushing out the back door with Blondie. I looked towards Neisse's room when another monitor went off. Carlisle then running human speed into Neisse's room.

I let Seth out of my grip then as he stood numbly in front of me. I looked around making sure no new human was close before I jumped hearing him striking a wall. I sighed and leaned against the wall pulling at the ends of my hair. I sighed and hit my head against the wall hearing Seth curse as he repeatedly hit the stone wall.

After little moment I grabbed him. "Seth. Seth stops kid calm down!" I said holding him back from the wall. He shoved me off. "Don't tell me what to do! The love of your life is not nearly dead!" he growled. I narrowed my eyes. "How do you think I felt when Bella died? How do you think I felt the day of the battle when that damn leech bit her and threw her off of the cliff side! I wanted to die! I wanted to lie in the snow and let the venom kill me. I know how you feel Seth, but taking it out on people around you doesn't help! "

He then frowned shaking his head. "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to-" I shook my head cutting him off. '' Don't worry about it, your upset. Why don't you go run for a while blow off some steam; if there is any trouble howl." he nodded and I turned back to nessie's door.

I then heard him walk down the hall before bursting out the back door. I hit my head again before hearing Nessie speak and barf loudly into something. I then shot away from the wall running straight into the room.

When I got into the room Nessie was cleaning off her mouth as Carlisle placed a container on the floor. " You alright?" he asked looking her over. She nodded slowly. Wincing as she moved. I sighed in relief walking to the other side of the bed. She looked up then and took my hand gripping it tightly. Carlisle then began checking her vitals and bones. Making sure nothing was broken or abnormal.

When he finished Nessie looked up at him. " What happened to Lexi." she croaked. Tears swelling in her chocolate brown eyes. Carlisle glanced at me and I shrugged. I didn't know what to tell her on this one.

Times like this I wish Bella was here. They were always so close. Her and Edward knew what to say to her in times like this. I wanted to tell her the truth but I also didn't want to see her hurt,

Nessie squeezing my hand snapped me from my thoughts. " Guys please." she whispered. Carlisle crouched down beside her bed placing a hand slowly on her shoulder. " Well honey she's changing the accident was to hard on her body." he explained.

Tears ran over the rim of Nessie's eyes then before she looked at me. Carlisle then stood frowning. " I'll be back I need to go get some stuff to bring back to the house for you." he said before walking out.

Nessie then sniffled. " This was all my fault. I should have just drove. I knew she couldn't drive like that and oh my gosh, Seth is he okay he must be crushed right now I swear if I hadn't-" I cut her off pressing my lips to hers. For a moment she seemed surprised before kissing me back.

After a moment I pulled back and leaned my head down against hers. She sniffled. " What's going to happen now?" she whispered her voice cracking and dry. I shrugged. " I don't know." I whispered. Kissing her head. She lightly smiled at me touching my cheek with a bloody hand. _" I love you..." _she thought silently. I smiled at her, kissing her nose.

'' Love you too," I whispered before Carlisle walked back in the room. " Okay Jacob I'm going to unhook this stuff and then I want you to pick Nessie up and fallow me out okay?" he asked picking a bag up from the floor. I nodded and Nessie's arms went around my neck. I then placed my hands under her knees and lifted her off the bed. I then fallowed Carlisle silently out fallowing him back home.


	29. Chapter 29

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

I held tightly to Jake as he ran behind grandpa. Both matching each others strides. I winced as we reached the house. I was afraid to go inside. I was afraid to see Lexi this way.

I sighed as Jake walked up the porch steps and walked into the living room. I watched as Grandpa flashed up the stairs straight into his office shutting the door. I glanced towards the others as they stood. All of them with looks of relief and worry. Aunt Alice giving me a gentle hug before uncle Jasper did. Them both kissing my head gently while Grandma came over kissing my fore head. Her golden eyes searching over my face with a frown. I smiled weakly at her, "I'll live," I mumbled as she smiled.

Brandon hugged me next gave me a small smiled before Jake looked down at me. Shifting my weight around, he then looked around. "Do you guys want me to leave her down here with you all and I'll run shifts or-" Uncle Jasper cut him off with a shake of his head. "I think it will be best if you put her in her room. I think we all need to stay in tonight." Uncle Jasper sighed. "With Lexi changing I mean she might wake up and…." he trailed off glancing at me before Jake making him nod sharply.

Jake then shifted me again gently and began walking up the stairs. He stopped when he saw Aunt Rose sanding in the hall her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall. Her head leaned back in a spot that a small dent had been crushed in. I frowned and felt the knot in my throat rise.

"Hey Blondie." Jake said walking over. She looked up suddenly and her black eyes landed on him with a numb look. "Oh hey mutt." she said rolling her eyes at Jake. My eyes brows rose causing me to wince. Aunt Rose must have seriously zoned out, she always has a come back for him. He frowned and she looked down at me her eyes softening slightly with a small pinch of relief.

"Hey sweetie how you feeling?" she said kissing my head. I sighed and she met my gaze. "Okay I guess; how's-" I didn't finish as I saw her face sadden. "Sorry..." I muttered. She smiled and touched my arm gently. "Don't be, it's not your fault. Why don't you guys head up to bed we'll let you know when something changes?" We nodded and Jake continued walking until we got to the third floor.

He then opened my door and walked in shutting it back with his foot. Gently he laid me on the couch in my room. "Alright lets get you cleaned up." he sighed walking into the bathroom and starting the shower. I sighed as he got out some of my pajama pants and his tee shirt before putting it in the bathroom with a towel. "You want a chair or something to sit on?" he asked poking his head out of the door way.

I nodded feeling my legs ache as I moved them. He nodded and got a stool out of the closet before wiping it off with a towel and sticking it in the shower. I sighed as he came out helping me stand and walk into the bathroom. I winced as I started to pull my shirt off and felt it stick to my skin. Laughing Jake came over and helped me peel off my bloody shirt. He winced as we both saw the bruises and cuts. My normal pale skin stained with blood and ash. Once I managed to under dress, with Jake's help I sat on the stool and let the warm droplets of water relax me. Jake then pulled the curtain shut and sat on the counter.

When I got done he gave me my towel before I wrapped it tightly around me and let him pick me up and place me gently on the counter. Helping me get dressed before towel drying my hair.

After I got finished he picked me up and walked over to my bed laying me down before lying beside me. I sighed and rolled over laying my head on his chest. Hearing his heart thump heavily in my ears.

The next morning I woke up and Jake carried me down stairs to where the others waited. He set me on the love seat before going to grab us something to eat.

When he came out grandma walked behind him carrying a glass of orange juice and blood. Donated blood to be exact. I felt a fire burn in my throat before she sat it in my hand.

"Carlisle said this will help you heal a little faster; build your strength." she said smiling. I nodded. "Thanks Grandma." I then took a sip my lips curving down at the taste.

It tasted awful! Like it had been left out in the sun covered in garbage. I force fully swallowed feeling my stomach churn. "You okay honey?" she asked worried. I shook my head looking up at her. "You sure it's human it doesn't even smell the same." She nodded. "Honey its human the same type we used for you when you were a baby." she answered taking the glass. And suddenly the smell of it began making me sick.

"Oh my-"I covered my mouth and limped the bathroom barfing loudly into the toilet. A warm hand laid on my back as Jake held my hair back. His warm hand rubbing my back as wait little was in my stomach came out.

Once I finished puking me sighed feeling the sickness slowly fade. Once it was gone I walked out and saw my aunts and grandmother positioned against the stairs. '' What's going on?" I asked as they turned.

Just then some one hissed up stairs before uncle Emmett was thrown back flying through the door way and falling over the banister and hit the floor. The wood under him smashed with a sick crunch. Jacob had me behind him now and then tensed as Uncle Emmett shifted with a groan.

He sighed and stood grabbing my arm and flashing me to the wall before he darted up the stairs; my aunts crouched down. Grandma stepped back with us, her and Jake in front of me.

I couldn't see what happened as more crashes echoed before a pale hand grabbed Jake throwing him across the room him crashing into the coffee table before grandma was thrown into the dinning room. Smashing into the china cabinet as Jake now in wolf form launched at them. Then spun and smashed their fist against the head sending with back with a yelp. Gasping I went to move forward but the bones in my body yelped in protest. When I looked in front of me I saw beautiful pale blonde women with blood red eyes standing in front of me. My eyes widened when I realized who she was.

'' Lexi?" I whispered before she had me pinned on the ground.


	30. Chapter 30

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

I gasped and looked up at her as she growled. Her grip hard on my shoulders as I winced. " Lex please looks at me it's me...its nessie." I whispered. She narrowed her eyes on me before turning her head. Cocking it to the side. I gulped and she growled again. My shoulders cracking in her grip. I whimpered and shifted. " Please Lex look at me you know me we are like sisters." I whispered. "I taunt you, and I tease you and you do the same to me. Even though we fight we never mean it. Because you're like my sister." She narrowed her eyes. "Come on Lexi I knw your in there. Look at me really look at me." She hissed and her red eyes were scanning my face before her face fell. Suddenly her eyes got wide before she was jerked off me. Being slammed into the wall by uncle Jasper.

I let out a sigh in relief and winced. I knew he didn't hurt her but it was a reflex. He held her there as every one made their way out of the walls and through the door. Lexi just stared at me shocked and horrified. " I'm sorry Ness." she whispered. I swallowed and managed to sit. " It's okay." I said before I was picked up by warm arms. Them cradling me protectively to their muscular torso.

"Jacob you two stay in the guest house for a couple of days. Take Nessie there and I will bring down your all's stuff." Grandpa said cracking his arm back into place. I cringed and Jake held me closer to his chest. He then nodded and darted out the back door landing on the grass before sprinting into the tree's slowing down.

"She tried to kill me..." I whispered still in shock. Jake ground his teeth together. "I'm sorry I didn't stop her I just couldn't get up." he sighed looking down at me sadly. I frowned and stretched up kissing him softly. After a moment I pulled back settling back in his arms. Resting my head on his shoulder. "You couldn't have helped any way. She was too strong." I sighed. He shook his head. "Not if it came to you." he muttered. I smiled and sighed.

When we reached the guest house after a few minutes Jake opened the door and flipped on the light switch. He then closed the door with his foot before he set me on the couch. "You alright you look a little ah green?" he asked. I nodded and glanced out the window when Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett flashed by the window flanking Lexi.

I smiled and then covered my mouth as my stomach churned Jake grabbing an old dusty container. I barfed once again groaning before sitting back. Jake then went and washed it out as I slowly stood wincing before limping to the bathroom. I opened the door before closing it. A feeling deep into the pit of my stomach told me too, do something I wasn't quite sure of. When I looked into the full body mirror I realized my stomach was rather, well, round. It had a small bump like shape to it. " What the hell?" I whispered. I then lifted my shirt seeing the small round bump more clearly.

I gulped and limped quickly out. A impossible idea already forming in my mind. "Jake?" he came out of the bed room with shirts over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" "You need to call grandpa." I whispered. He nodded and pulled out his cell while helping me back over to the couch. After he hung up it wasn't more than five seconds grandpa came through the door. "What's wrong honey?" he asked bending down beside the couch. I sighed and shifted until I laid flat on my back before removing the fabric from my stomach; his golden eyes widening.

He then picked me up. "Jacob tell Emmett and Jasper to keep Alexis away for a while then I need you to come back to the house." he said turning towards Jake. I frowned when I saw his face. It was pure horror and fear. "Jake?" I whispered. He looked up at me and gave me a reassuring smile before kissing my head and sprinting out the door fazing.

I sighed and then grandpa took off towards the house. Holding me gently but tightly to him as he ran. The wind whipping against my face making my eyes sting. He slowed once we were near the house. When he did every one looked up worried.

"Alice I need you to get the gel out of the supplies and Rose I need you to find my needles, swabs, guaze, and viles. Okay?" they both looked at me worried before nodding and walking quickly off. '' Esme I'm going to need your help." grandma nodded before they both took off up the stairs.

She cleaned off the bed table thing before grandpa set me down rolling an ultra sound machine out and over to the side. I watched nervously before aunt Alice came out with some sort gel while Aunt Rose came up with a red box filled with tubes and needles. I shifted as he pulled my shirt off of my stomach laying a towel above it. He then squirted a warm sticky gel before moving the camera around.

I watched the screen as he sighed. "Like I thought." he sighed before going through needles in a kit. '' Will those go through my skin?" I asked as he stepped over to the side. He sighed and nodded, " Your skin is stronger than humans but much weaker then ours. It should go right through with enough pressure. If you feel any pain at all squeeze Esme's hand." he sighed. I winced and nodded grandma patting my shoulder. She then gave me her cold hand and grandpa then cleaned my arm with an alcohol swab. Letting the stinging cold liquid dry before stick the needle into my arm. Getting the vein instantly with a sharp pinch.

I watched as the blood went into the little vile before he un hooked it and took the needle out pressing gauze to it. He then tapped it to my arm before wheeling over to some equipment putting it in. After a few minutes he looked into a micro scope before sitting straight and glancing at me.

His golden eyes then became worried as him and Grandma exchanged glances.I nervously picked at the table then. "Grandpa whats ging on?" I asked softly as he frowned. "Ness, I think you well could be-" Just then Jake came through the door cutting grandpa off.

His face was hard and his eyes were panicked. It made me frown at how tense he seemed. "So?" he asked huskily' stepping to my side. His body rigid all over as his dark eyes stayed locked on my grandfather.

''Well Renesmee, sweet heart... You pregnant."


	31. Chapter 31

[Jacob's P.O.V]

My head spun the minute Carlisle said the words. My mouth popping open and my eyes widened.

" How is that possible." I whispered. Carlisle arched an eye brow and Nessie looked up at me. " See Jacob when two people love each other very much they-" I groaned cutting her off. " Oh I know that! I'm mean how could the baby have survived? I mean. We haven't done anything for weeks. The wreck that was; the baby should be…" I trailed off Nessie's hand slipping into mine.

" Well it seems it has a protective skin around it. Like you did Ness." he sighed his face deep in thought. " So what does this mean? I mean is it going to be as strong as Nessie was? I-I mean will she be hurt from this?" I asked worried. Carlisle shrugged. " At the moment Jacob all I know for sure is that it is part Human, vampire, and probably wolf too since human blood isn't apealing to Ness right now." He answered glancing at Nessie worried.

I nodded sighing and looking down " So... we're really going to be... parents?" Nessie smiled. Carlisle smiled lightly nodding. " Yes," She grinned and looked up at me. I couldn't help but to smile back.

Carlisle sighed and looked outside. " Okay well Jacob I'm going to need you to take Nessie back to the guest house and Emmett will bring own your stuff. I'll be back over tonight to see if anything changes." he sighed. I nodded and picked Nessie up. Carrying her out the back door as the others came in the front.

My mind then scanning. What if she wasn't okay after this. What if the baby hurt her like she did with Bella. Not meaning to but she was too strong. We couldn't change Nessie. I sighed and shook my head as the small house came into view. When we walked through the door I sat her on the couch before sitting beside her.

" Ness are you sure you want to go through this I mean. Maybe-" " No Jake I'm going to be fine. I am stronger than...mom " she forced the word out wincing. I sighed and rubbed her back. " Than Mom was with me. I will be fine. Okay?" she asked looking up at me.

I sighed. I knew she would be like Bella in this situation. But at the same point I wanted this baby too, I just wanted to keep Nessie safe also though. I then sat back on the couch flipping the tv on while letting her curl to my side.

Later that night Carlisle came over like he said with Emmett and Jasper bringing our things. Carlisle measured Nessie's stomach writing it down then. Emmett and Jasper stood back, both of them had their arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Both seemed to be as worried as I was.

" What's going on doc?" I asked crossing my arms. " Well like I guessed the baby seems to be growing at a fast paced. Not as fast as Renesmee. But fast." he sighed slipping the tape back into his pocket. Nessie frowned and looked at me worried. "It'll be okay." he said softly as he kissed hr head. She smiled slightly but I could tell it was forced. Jasper came over the kissing her head. "Don't be so tense." he chuckled as she smiled. "We are only a phone call away." he sighed as she nodded before telling Emmett goodbye as they headed back for the house.

I sighed and sat down on the couch letting Nessie lay her head on my lap as she lounged on the couch. We sat there until it began to get dark and I watched as her eye lids drooped and she fell in to a deep sleep.

Like I do every night I watched her as she slept. Watching her face, lisening to her thrumming heart, and every now and then checking her dreams to make sure she didn't have any night mares.

I ran my fingers though her bronze hair before I looked up hearing a light knock. My whole body went rigid and I set my jaw. Suddenly I saw the fimillar face press against the glass.

" Jake?" Seth asked looking in though the window. " Come on in man." I said quietly as my body relaxed. He sighed and opened the door before closing it back sitting down " What's up?" I sighed. I could tell by his face something was up. The kid always gave away his thoughts by his face. "Talk to me kid, whats up?"

" It's this thing with lex." he sighed. I glanced up and my body tensed. " You saw her?" I asked wearily. He nodded slowly. " It's wired. I thought the feelings I had for her would change but..." he trailed off sighing.

" They didn't?" I asked shifting. He shook his head no. " No. God no. I mean now it seems more...intense." he sighed shrugging.

I pursed my lips and shifted. Hearing Nessie mutter something as Seth and I both glanced at her. Once she quit I frowned and looked at him. " I don't know maybe I mean it won't matter if she is a vamp. I mean you guys had that bond before she was changed. and Edward said everything intensifies when your changed maybe that's what happened?" I shrugged. He nodded.

" Yeah I guess. Anyway enough about me. I heard some body's about to be a mommy and daddy." he grinned. I smiled slightly and slowly nodded. " Yeah..." I sighed. " You worried?" he frowned. Concern written on his features. I nodded.

"Scared out of my damn mind man. I don't know how to be a father. Plus in the middle of all this… I don't know what the hell I'm doing." I sighed hitting my head hard against the wall. Seth frowned and nodded. "No one is the perfect father Jake. I mean I'm sure it scared the hell out of you when you had to raise ness for those few weeks." I nodded. "It was different then. It came naturaly." "It will with this to Jake." he laughed.

"But what do I know. I'm just sme dumb kid." he smirked as I rolled my eyes. " I don't know man. I'm scared to death to see how Nessie's body is going to react with this. I don't know if she's going to get hurt or not.'' I sighed dragging my hand down my face. His eyes saddened and he sighed. He glanced at her and sighed. "She's strong like Bella Jake. Plus she isn't as fragile, this is the child who fought back against vampires at the age of nine." he grinned as I smiled. " I'm sure it's going to be okay Jake. It'll work out." he sighed. " I hope your right man."


	32. Chapter 32

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

I woke with another startled gasp. Sweat ran down my face and my breath came out ins tartled gasps. Another night mare yet again. I groaned as I rolled over. The sun light blinding me as I looked around.

I squinted and struggled trying to sit. It has been four months since I found out I was pregnant. And now like with my mom was with me. I am huge. Grandpa said that I was about seven months. It worried me on how fast the baby was growing. It did have wolf and vampire in it but it's also more human. So why would it grow this fast?

Silently sitting up I watched Jake as he laid on his back, Eyes closed as his chest rose and fell. I sighed as I quietly crept out of the room. Trying hard not to wake Jake. I closed the door and walked into the bath room checking out how my stomach looked.

There wasn't to much of a difference. But there were new brusies. Black and Blue all over my stomach, I sighed and pulled my shirt back down. Quickly brushing my rats nest of hair and pulling it into a pony tail I then brushed my teeth and cleaned up before grabbing the green sweat shirt from the closet. Quickly slipping my gray sweat pants on before I was walking into the kitchen. But stopped seeing Jake at the stove.

I smiled and walked behind him. Him turning the minute I got close enough. He smiled at me and turned around to face me. " Morning." he smiled pecking my lips. I smiled back as I breathed in his woodsy scent. " I thought you were asleep." I sighed as he turned back to the stove. Stirring the eggs in the pain. " I was and then I woke up when you were in the bathroom." he sighed us both glancing up when a knock echoed through the house.

I sighed and waddled to the door. Opening it seeing grandpa. " Morning." I smiled as I let him before closing the door back. " Morning honey." he said kissing my head, " Morning Jacob." he called turning. Jake waved his hand. " Morning doc." he said grabbing the plates.

Grandpa chuckled before he got out the measuring tape. I sighed and stood stright lifting the green sweat shirt as he wrapped the cold plastic around my stomach before writing it down. I giggled as I felt the baby flutter in my stomach. Kicking gently as it stirred.

Grandpa chuckled as he wrote the last measurment down before I dropped the hoodie. Letting it fall back in place. " So Lexi is going to be at home today right?" I asked sitting down. Grandpa nodded as he leaned against the back of my chair. " Yes, she'll be at home for this last week to make sure she can handle every thing. Why?" he asked arching an eye brow. " Me and Jake were going to go to the beach with Brandon and Bailey." I shrugged. He nodded. " Yeah that will be fine. But since you are getting Bigger please if you feel anything different of any new pain call or come over. By the rate it's growing you should be do any day now." he sighed.

Jake tensed then before he sat the plates on the table. The glass grinding from his tight grip. I nodded. " I will grandpa don't worry." I smiled. He nodded and bent down kissing my head. " See you guys later." he sighed. He then clapped Jacob on the shoulder before walking out.

He closed the door behind him and we began eating.

I glanced up at Jake as he sighed. His face a mixture of emotions. " What's wrong?" I asked with a sigh. He glanced up shaking his head, " Nothing Ness." he shrugged. " Your worried." I pointed out seeing his fore head. He sighed. " I'm just a little nervous. That's all." he shrugged. I frowned and nodded. " It's all going to be fine." I smiled. He looked at me and nodded but I could see it plain as day in his dark eyes.

"Jake?" I asked as he looked at me. "Okay, I don't knw what the hell I'm doing Ness. How am I of all people are ging to be a dad." he whisperd. I smiled slightly and reached over taking his hand. _"Jacob Black, for some one so funny, caring, observant, protective, and passionate you are you can be so blind."_ I thought as he smiled slightly. _"Quit worrying. You are going to make an amazing father." _He smiled and nodded. "And you will be an amazing mother Ness." "I know." I grinned, but the truth was I was terrified. How could I be a mom now. How could I have a baby. Was it going to hurt. Was it going to hurt them? So many questions ran through my head.

I wish mom was here. She would know what to do. She could help me with this. She was a better mom than I could ever dream of.

I sighed and Jake got the plates washing them off. I then stood walking into the bed room before grabbing my stretchy shorts with an old gray tee shirt of Jakes before a knock echoed on the door. Then I waddled out in time to see Jake open the door revealing Brandon and Bailey.

" Hey uncle Jake." Bailey grinned hugging his waist before skipping in past him and over to me. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her. She carefully wrapped an arm around me giving me a gentle hug causing the baby to flutter and move. She giggled and bent down patting my stomach. " And hi there soon to be god brother or sister." she smiled. I laughed at her and slung an arm around her shoulders as we headed for the car.

Jake helped me into the passenger side before Bailey and Brandon got in the back. He started the car and began driving down the road I smiled to myself. The day was beautiful. Sunny warm perfect weather to go to the beach up here. I the turned to him then as the wind whipped through my hair.

" Who else is coming?" I asked. Bailey smiled. " Aunt Emily, Shean, uncle Brady, Melissa, Lilly, uncle Paul, aunt Rachel, Jayden and William." she smiled brightly as she said Shean's name. Her eyes gleaming. Unlike Sam and Leah tragic past it turns out her daughter and his son had fallen for each other. Ecspeacily since Shean fazed at the age of eleven and he imprinted on her.

" Oh somebody's crushing on wolf boy." I laughed her face going pink. " No I'm not!" she argued a deep blush reddening her russet skin. I winked at her and she rolled her dark eyes. I smiled and watched as se bit her lip, of course Jake and I knew about the imprint and Brandon but Leah refused to let her in on it until she was fully ready.

I shook my head and waved to Emily as we Stopped the car beside theirs. We climbed out and Bailey immediately ran over to shean hugging him before they raced to the beach with Lily. I laughed and Emily gave me a gentle hug. " Hey! wow somebody's getting bigger," she giggled patting my stomach gently. I laughed and nodded noticing the wrinkles forming on her russet forehead. Then I hugged Rachel as she ran towards me. " Oh how's my little niece slash nephew doing in there." she smiled looking at my stomach. I laughed at her and she smiled at me.

"Awake." I laughed as the baby stired once more making Rachel gigle. Walking with me as we headed down to the sand. We sat back in the chair and the girls tried giving me advice with the baby s the guys played in the water with the kids. I smiled and nodded listening to them but the truth was they could only say so much because my baby wouldn't be like there's. It will be human vampire wolf hybrid.

I sighed dragging a weary hand down my face, I then smiled as Jake ran with bailey and lily over his shoulders in the water. Falling back with them squealing as Paul and Brady chuckled picking them up and tossing them up. I sighed and giggled in content as I watched them play. Enjoying the sun shinning on my skin.


	33. Chapter 33

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

I sighed as I dug my toes down in the sand hearing Emily and Rachel laugh about the kids. I smiled as they made jokes on whose cleaned and made messes more. I then slowly stood. With the help of Paul.

I then walked to the shore line. Letting the water roll against my feet and ankles. Giggling as Bailey and Shane splashed past me. Just then a sharp pain made me gasp grabbing my stomach. Jake splashed through the water then over to me then.

" Nessie?" he asked grabbing my shoulder. I looked up meeting his worried eyes. " I'm fine." I sighed before another sharp pain hit. Making me gasp again tears swelling in my eyes.

Again a pain went through my stomach this time much worse making me whimper. " Call grandpa!" I whispered Brandon rushing over. Just then something popped and water rushed down my legs. Jake then scooped me up throwing Brandon his phone. " Call Carlisle tell him I'm bringing Ness her water just broke!" he growled. Brandon nodded and Jake ran to the car putting me in before climbing in his side.

I leaned back whimpering in pain as I gripped the handle to my seat grinding my teeth. I had to push threw this. Jake then punched the gas rushing down the road. " Hang on Ness." he sighed as we zoomed past the other cars causing them to honk and flip us off.

A scream escaped my lips this time from a sharp kick. Cracking my rib. Jake glanced at me worried before the tires screeched as he drove. Swirling threw traffic. He hit the gas harder as we reached the dirt road bumping me around the road.

The minute we stopped the car Uncle Emmett came rushing out with grandpa as uncle Jasper held Lexie by the garage door with Aunt Alice and Seth. Grandpa opened my door and picked me up flashing up to his office with grandma and Jake.

They quickly cleared things off and wheeled equipment in. I growled in pain as more sharp pains went through me. Griping the edge of the table my shorts were removed before a sheet replaced them as grandpa set up a machine with gas.

While grandma got needles knifes stitches alcohol swabs and a crib like thing.

Tears spilled again as my thoughts went crazy. I couldn't have this baby. No! I wasn't ready! Not yet! I wanted to scream and yell to stop to pause this moment.

What if I couldn't protect my baby when it was on the outside world. What if they got hurt because of it. What if I couldn't protect them. I shook my head then. " No this can't happen yet I'm not ready!" I cried gripping Jake's hand. " It's going to be okay Ness I promise." he sighed stroking my hair. I shook my head. "Wait!" he looked at me. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

" Jake I want you to be the first one to hold it." I whispered urgently. "Why?" he whispered confused. " Because my dad was the first to hold me. I want it to be the same for you." I whispered as more sharp kicks hit my body. I ground my teeth watching him. He nodded.

"Okay honey anything you want just relax." he whispered back. " Okay Nessie I promise it will all be okay just breathe." grandpa soothed as he put as mask on my head. I coughed lightly before more pain went through me. I took deep breathes feeling my head spin before things went black,


	34. Chapter 34

[Jacob's P.O.V]

I kept my eyes on Nessie's face as Carlisle began the surgery. Before I heard the tearing of the ruff skin. "Jacob." Carlisle said looking at me. His lips slightly stained chrisom as his hands were still in Nessie's stomach, I gulped and walked forward replacing his hands as they held something small and warm. I pulled my hands up bringing out a beautiful baby girl. Her brown matted curls bloody as her dark eyes looked around confused.

I smiled as tears filled my eyes. She was Beautiful. Just like her mother. Carlisle's voice then snapping me from my trance. "Jacob there's one more." he whispered. "What?" he nodded and I urgently placed my daughter in his hands before pulling the second baby.

It was a boy. Dark hair straight across his head as his chocolate eyes stared at me confused. I smiled at him before Carlisle placed my daughter in Esme's arms us both quickly cleaning them up in the hall.

She ran a warm wash cloth over my daughter's soft skin. Cleaning the blood revealing a creamy color. Lighter than me but darker than Nessie. Her brown curls spread over her head the way Nessie's had but they were more the color Bella's was. That wasn't what I expected.

I smiled down at her as she squirmed around,

Seem putting a soft pink outfit on her with a hat. She then gave her to me before taking my son cleaning him also. His skin the same as his sisters and his hair the color of mine. But his eyes were his mothers.

He squirmed slightly whimpering as Seem put a blue outfit on him with a hat before placing him in my other arm. I smiled as they both curled to me keeping their faces close to my chest.

I then walked into the room as Carlisle was cleaning things up. Nessie was cleaned up and had a blanket over her as she still slept. I smiled at how peaceful she seemed before both babies in my arms looked towards her.

"When will she wake Carlisle?" I sighed. He scratched the back of his neck. "A few more moments the gas doesn't last long. It was more of what they use on babies so her fever should burn it off." he sighed. I nodded and he smiled at the babies in my arms.

"May I hold one?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded him taking my son first. He smiled at him. "He looks like you Jacob." he smiled softly. I smiled. "Thanks. He has his mother's eyes though. "I sighed. He nodded. He then gave him back before taking my daughter. Him chuckling as she squirmed.

"Just like her mother." he sighed glancing at Renesmee. I nodded. "Oh yes she is." I grinned. He then glanced at Nessie when she groaned before placing my daughter in my arm.

"Renesmee?" he asked bending down to her level. She opened her eyes looking t him squinting in the light. "Grandpa? What happen is the baby okay where's Jake." she asked panicked going to sit up.

Carlisle then placed his hands on her shoulders keeping her down. "Easy. Jacob is beside you and the babies are fine." he smiled. "Babies?" she whispered. He nodded and looked toward me.

She turned and a smile lit up her face s she slowly sat up. Tears filling her brown eyes. She reached for them and I placed them both in her arms. They both shifted and buried their faces into her chest. She smiled and our little girl looked up smiling back,

"At least no teeth." she giggled. Sticking her finger in her mouth. Laughing as she sucked on it. Carlisle chuckled pulling out birth certificates. "Any names?" he asked. Nessie looked up at me and sighed. "You want to name the girl or boy?" she smiled. I grinned. "You can choose I know you already named them." I laughed.

She smiled sheepishly, "Well I was thinking for a boy it could be Mason Jasmett Black. And for a girl Isabelle Alie black." she sighed. I smiled. "I mean since I was named after grandma and grandpa I thought we could add the other in?" she shrugged. I smiled and kissed her head. "I love them."

Carlisle smiled as he wrote the names down before putting their foot prints on then letting the others come in.

Nessie and I got hugs and kisses before compliments on how they looked like us and everything. The others loved how Nessie included them in their names and laughed when the babies squealed from the happy atmosphere. I couldn't help but smile too.

I finally understood why Bella wanted Renesmee so much. I finally understood why they risked their lives to save their child. It was instinct just like it is with Nessie. You want to protect them. Do what is best for them. And that's what I was going to do. I now had responsibility of three of the most important people to me. They were my life now. I will do anything to keep them safe.


	35. Chapter 35

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

I groaned as the babies cried again late at night. I sighed and Jake rolled over to stand. "Don't I got it." I sighed standing. He nodded before falling back asleep. I sighed as I walked down the hall of the guest house.

This was now our house for a little while. Grandma and grandpa decide it was best at the moment since Lexi was still young and the twins were more human. So they fixed up the house. Decorating the twin's nursery and helping me baby proof the house.

It has been three weeks since they were born and they look about two to three months old. They seemed to be growing the same rate I did. Grandpa said they should slow down once they look older. He figures that they will start to grow slower when they get around a year old. But I was afraid to see how they would look then.

I sighed as I walked into their room. Seeing Isabelle sitting up holding the metal crib bars in her tight grip. Her dark eyes swimming with tears as her bottom lip trembled. She then reached for me whimpering. I frowned flashing over to her crib and scooping her up.

"What's wrong sweetie shh it's okay." I sighed bouncing her in my arms. She sniffled and wrapped her small arms tight around my neck. I rubbed her back and silently walked out afraid to wake Mason. I walked over to the couch and sat down stroking her curls. After a few moments I got her back to sleep when thunder cracked outside. Making her small body jump as she cried out. I groaned.

I then heard Jake chuckled behind me. I sighed. "Sorry." he smiled when I jumped. He then walked over to the couch taking her from my arms. I then heard Mason cry when lighting struck and the rain began beating down once again. I sighed and stood sprinting into the nursery before scooping him up.

He sniffled and laid his head on my shoulder. Gripping my tee shirt in one hand as he sucked his thumb with the other. "Okay buddy what's wrong Hugh?" I smiled bouncing as I rocked back and forth. He whimpered as lighting struck and thunder echoed.

Him baring his face into my neck. "Shh it's okay sweetie it's just thunder. It won't hurt you. Mommy and daddy won't let it okay?" I smiled. His chocolate eyes looked up at me and he smiled back. I laughed at him and kissed his nose. Causing him to giggle. I laughed and shook my head walking out.

I then stopped and smiled as I saw Jake passed out on the couch with Isabelle on his chest fast asleep. I then switched Mason's weight to one arm before grabbing my camera snapping a picture. Jake's eyes flew open to the flash and he smiled at me. "That's a keeper." I smiled. He sighed and slowly sat up keeping her close to his chest as we made our way back into the room. He then lid down shifting her over slightly as she buried her face into his neck.

Me then laying on his other side letting Mason lay in between us.

Jake glanced at him smiled as he sucked his thumb his chocolate eyes wandering around the room. I then looked at the night stand when Jake's phone buzzed. I sat up and picked it up walking into the hall.

"Hello?" I said quietly closing the door. "Who is this?" a familiar voice asked confused. "Um Renesmee who is this?" I asked. There was a slight gasp. "Renesmee?" they whispered. And I knew who it was. She used the same tone of voice the second time she had seen me. "Mom?" I gasped. "Oh my god...Hi." she whispered shocked.

I laughed akwardly. "Hi to you too. What the hw did you even call?" I asked scratching my head. She laughed. "Very very long story." she sighed.

I swallowed hardly as tears swam in my eyes.

So happy to hear her voice again. "Okay short version then." I laughed. She laughed also before sighing. "We were finally let to go hunting and I stole a phone." she laughed, I burst out giggling. 'Wow my mother jacked a phone." I laughed. She sighed and laughed also. "I forgot to ask are you okay? I heard about the accident but I couldn't get my hands on a phone." she whispered.

I sighed.. "Um yeah I'm fine. Perfect actually but uh Lexi you remember her?" I asked. "Yeah your friend right?" "Yeah. Well Um grandpa had to change her. She wouldn't have made it." I sighed. "Your in the same house as a newborn!" she growled.

"A NO! Me and Jake are staying at the guest house with the twins-" I shut my mouth quickly praying she didn't notice what I had said. "I'm sorry what was that?" she asked anger in her tone. I bit my lip.

"Uh yeah. Twins." I said softly. Waiting for her to blow up. I heard her hiss before a few curse words before she spoke again. " Yours right?" she sighed. "Yeah." She hissed again. " Oh god oh god." she whispered. "What?" I asked panicked remerging that she called for some reason and it wasn't jus to say hi."

"Wait a minute. What's going on why'd you call." I asked. She sighed. "I don't want to worry y-" "I'm already worried now what the hell is going on are you guys in trouble are we? What's wrong?" she sighed.

"There has been more word about the word spreading about vampires. Aro is sending Jane Alec Demetri and Felix to take care of it. I just wanted to make sure you all get far away from there. And now since you have the twins well..." she trailed off.

My body froze and my eyes widened. "Renesmee honey are you still there?" she asked worried. I tried finding my voice but all I could mange was a whisper. "Yeah..." "Honey don't worry I'm sure they won't..." she trailed off again. "Yeah mom I'm not five. I know what your thinking, um wait sorry that's rude." I sighed. She laughed. "It's fine honey. Your worried-" She stopped when dad's voice was in the background.

"I'm sorry honey but I got to go." she said sadness in her voice. "Okay, I'll um call grandpa and tell him what going on." I said quickly. "Okay sweetie. I will try to give you guys some more news soon. We love you." she whispered. I nodded.

"Love you too." I sighed. She then sighed, 'Bye." then the line went dead. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes sprinting into the room.

"Jacob!" I whispered loudly. His eyes flew open, "Who was it- wait what's wrong?" he asked sitting up quickly as his arm held izzy to his chest. "That was my mom. We have a problem,"


	36. Chapter 36

[Edward's P.O.V] I watched worried as Bella hung up the phone wondering who it was she talked to. "So?" I asked quietly. She sighed slightly smiling. "What?" I asked stepping until I was in front of her. She closed her eyes leaning her head down against mine. "It was Renesmee." I sucked in a sharp breath and looked down at her smiling from the happiness in her thoughts.

"You spoke with her?" she nodded and smiled slightly then frowned. "We have a problem though." she whispered as my brows furrowed. "What?" "Okay well remember last time she was sixteen and everything?" I tensed and nodded. Even thinking of what that ment for her relation ship with Jacob sent rage coursing. "Well... I just found out, she had twins." my face dropped and anger boiled in the pit of my stomach as she muttered the last words.

''Ah so the mutt and the mutant did have pups." Felix chuckled as him and demtri came into view. I spun and growled my jaw set and fists clenched. "I wonder how Aro will take this." Demtri thought quickly and please. I growled and turned my fuming gaze on him. "Don't you even." I snapped stepping forward. He laughed and then was gone.

"No!" I growled lunging forward. I caught him in the back and we both tumbled. Quickly he kicked me off but I easily caught my self and pinned him against the tunnel walls. Then he got his arm free allowing him to strike me in the chest. I flew back and crashed into the cement as he took off.

Growling I launched forward desperate to get to him before he got to Aro. I could hear Felix's quick feet behind me and then a lighter pair before shuffling. Slightly slowing now because I knew Bella had taken him down to the ground but from his thoughts she was winning. So I continued my speeding pace after demetri toward the palace.

Once we got their I was seconds to late. I froze as I reached the big marble room, Bella and Felix behind me. She reached my side before he could touch her and I snapped at him when he even tried. I watched as demtri showed Aro our conversation and what I heard Bella saying.

My stomach suddenly dropped to my feet and my vision blurred red. Aro then nodded realicing his hand before sitting back in his throne. "Jane, Alec, and Felix why'll you take care of the ones revealing us and the humans who know. Try and find the Cullen's scent so you can get young Renesmee's children and herself here." he smiled and they nodded.

"NO!" Bella snapped going to run forward. I then locked my arms around her. " Bella no!" I whispered. " WE MADE A DEAL!" She screeched suddenly stronger than before. Aro sighed. " Yes Bella I know, I am very sorry to break this one part, but we did not think about this. If you continue to stay then we will not kill your daughter or her children, They will just simply live here." he sighed. " NO! THAT WASN'T OUR DEAL!" She yelled. " You said if we stayed they won't be touched! For any reason. Immunity for life." she growled. Aro nodded.

" And they won't. They will only be brought to live here and be monitored." I narrowed my eyes growling. My fists clenched and my jaw set. "Ridiculous!" I spat as Aro sighed. "That is the worst excuse I have ever heard!" I snapped making the other look in our direction.

" There is no getting out of this Edward. Control your mate or I will have Felix do it for you." Marcus thought narrowing his eyes on us. I hissed and Bella thrashed as demtri and felix began to walk out. "Aro this is not what was decided. You swore to us your loyalty and their immunity if we stayed on your side." Aro only smiled that sick twisted smile. "This was not apart of the deal. Either they come live here or Renesmee's children will be killed." I hissed. "And since I am sure she is like Bella and yourself she will not let that happen willingly." He said kindly. "NO! " Bella screamed again fighting harder against my hold. "Master what if the girl resists?" Jane asked softly.

Aro sighed watching us. " Very sorry my friend." he thought glancing at me. I snarled and Aro sighed. "Do what you need to do dear one. I prefer them alive but if not. Kill them all." he said nodding. Jane smirked and then Bella got loose. I panicked and raced for her but was too late. Jane growled at her as she took her down. They were both rolling around before Corrine and Steven grabbed Bella off.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I roared springing to only be thrown away. I hissed and ran back towards them knocking one down with one hit before Bella was loose. Heading straight for Aro. I sprang to stop the guard closes but Alec's sweet mist surrounded us. The last thing I remembered was Bella's screams in rage before things went black.

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

(Back at the house)

Jake quickly got up holding Isabelle close to his chest before grabbing their blankets and my hand before we ran up the hill towards the house. It was freezing and rain was coming down but the run was short and Jake had hold of the kids to keep them warm. The lights shone through the windows as uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper played video games and aunt Alice and aunt Rose read magazines. Lexi sat in one of the chairs reading a book while Seth and Brandon paced the front yard in wolf form. They looked at us confused when we passed them and walked through the front door.

At first I was hesitant in the door way in front of Jacob in the kids but relaxed when uncle Jasper was at my side. His cold hand scooting me over allowing Jake inside. Lexi looked up and smiled flashing up and hugging me carefully. "Nessie!" Uncle Jasper tensed and I could see his golden eyes watching her carefully over her shoulder.

I smiled at her now golden eyes and pale face. Her body was freezing and her cheeks no longer glowed. "Hey! Oh my gosh they are so big!" she gushed smiling. "Hi there I am your auntie lexi yes." she said in baby talk. I laughed at her but stayed tense. Still un sure how her self control was.

"Is grandpa around?" I asked. She nodded her face hardening by my expression. Her golden eyes flashed to Jake then me and widened. "What happened? Is it the volturi?" she growled her body crouching. I sighed and shifted taking Mason and Isabelle. "Sorta." I sighed. Aunt Rose stood then taking Mason before Jake went running upstairs to tell grandpa. Brandon and Seth came through the door then, Seth running over to Lexi's side.

I shifted and looked at aunt Rose as she gave me a side hug and kissed my head. Aunt Alice coming over next before Grandma. Uncle Emmett was last and he ruffled my hair after hugging me. Making me punch his hand and swat at him. I glanced at Brandon who stopped in front of me once my family except uncle Jasper went into the living room. His eyes locked with Isabelle's dark ones, his lips forming a small smile as his eyes sparkled.

Uncle Jasper suddenly tensed and his eyes blazed as they shot to him. Before they narrowed and he shook his head. Making his blonde locks sway slightly as Aunt Alice's eyes widened and so did grandmas. For some reason the look on his face seemed familiar.

"Jake is going to murder you." Seth sighed. Brandon blinked when I growled realizing what had happened. Realizing the look that was in his eyes. It was the same look Jake looks at me with. It was the same look Seth looked at Lexi with. I hissed, if I was going to murder him I didn't want to see what Jake would do.

"I'm going to murder him about what?" Jake growled as him and grandpa came down the stairs. Grandpa quickly kissed my head before him and uncle Jasper tensed. Suddenly uncle Jasper flashed and stopped by my side pulling me and Isabelle out of the way as Jake stormed to Brandon pinning him to the wall.

"What is seth talking about Brandon?" he growled. His voice like splitting ice as Brandon backed as far as he could from Jake's looming figure. Isabelle whimpered in my arms now reaching for brandon as he winced. "I-I-I well I imprinted on Isabelle." he whispered.

Jake suddenly growled and lunged. Brandon didn't even fight back. He just stayed as still as stone against the wall as Jake's hand closed around his throat. Arms tremoring and dark eyes blazing. Isabelle screamed now thrashing around crying. Her small hand reaching toward them as her small head shook. Tears running down her cheeks as she cried. Suddenly angry for Jake making her upset, I put her in grandpa's arm launching at Jake and grabbing her muscular arm. "Jacob let him go!" I snarled and Jake looked back at me.

I could see the hurt in his dark eyes. "Jake, let him go." "Ness do you understand what just happ-" "You think I stupid! f course I do!" I snapped and his face hardened. "I am just as pissed as you are Jake but it's not like you are any better. You imprinted on me minutes after birth." I reminded him heatedly as his eyes suddenly were full of hurt. Quickly I regretted my words and sighed.

"Jake, look at your daughter, I know I would die if something happened to her. A piece would be missing from me, do you want that for her too?" Jake then glanced towards her sighing before realicing his hold on brandon. "I accept this because I know how you feel but later, I swear if you break her heart, I'll break your neck." he growled, and Brandon nodded.

"Jake focus, what are we suppose to do?" I asked rocking Isabelle as I took her. Helping her to calm down. Grandpa cleared his throat and shifted. "Well we could move further towards the south. Stay in hiding for a while." he sighed. Uncle Jasper nodded, "I agree with Carlisle. That will be the best for us. But we'll need to fly. So we can't spread our scents. Not that it would matter with Demtri but if we happen to get hold of him we have a chance." he sighed. Every one nodded and then we already began packing things up.


	37. Chapter 37

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

[ 1 yea later]

I sighed as I lounged in the beach chair. Enjoying the sun shine on my skin. I smiled as I watched Izy and Mason running around the beach giggling. It has been a while now since they were born and since we have heard word from my parents. It worried me but I knew they could handle themselves. Couldn't they?

I smiled as Izy came toddling towards me giggling. Her and Mason now looked around two or three years old. Which they were only one. " Mommy!" she squealed. I sat up in my chair opening my arms as she climbed into them, "Yes my sweet girl?" I smiled moving her brown curls from her smiling face. She grinned. Excitedly and I knew she wanted to show me something she had learned. Izy was always curios about things and always tried to learn them as quickly as possible and when she did Jake and I were usually the first to know. "Look what I can do!" she said before she moved her hand.

I watched slightly confused as the sea air blew against us. Blowing her back and my own. Her dark eyes closed and she seemed to take deep breathes. Watching her worried now I shifted and looked around. She then opened her eyes and smiled as a shovel floated towards us.

My eyes widened as it dropped it her lap and she smiled up at me. "Holy crow." I whispered. She laughed her thrilling pure hearted laugh. " Cool Hugh?" I sighed nodding. "Very." I said breathlessly. Realizing she must be telepathic.

She then squealed as Brandon ran over scooping her up. Growling playfully like a monster. He then tickled her stomach. Her squirming and giggling away. "Daddy help!" she squealed as Jake grinned running over. I smiled as Brandon playfully ran away with her giggling and reaching for Jake. I laughed when Jake playfully hit Brandon over the head. Him then dramatically throwing Izy in the air before falling down as Jake caught her.

She giggled and Jake threw her to his shoulders. Then running back towards the water. Squealing as the cool water splashed. Tensing then as she fell off and into to the water. My heart dropped and I watched as Brandon began propelling towards them and Jake dove into the blue ocean. My breathing stopped and I waited agonizing second before Jake came back up with her giggling.

Sighing in pure relief, I sat back and sighed. Quickly slipping my sun glasses on and closing my eyes. Falling into a light sleep. The next thing I knew was my eyes flying open to hearing Isabelle scream in pain. I then flew up from my chair my sun glasses dropping as I flashed over to were she laid in the sand.

Tears were running down her face and sobs shaking her body. Jacob then came bolting out of the water with mason clinging to his back as Brandon raced down the beach. I then dropped besides her seeing the huge gash on her leg. It was gushing with crimson blood. "Mommy." she whimpered and buried her face into my side as I tried to keep form panicking. I then placed my hand over it and yelled. "GRANDPA! HELP!" I screamed trying to calm Izy down. Just then grandpa was beside us as Jake dropped in front of her.

Grandpa motioned for me to move. I then removed my hands and stood; seeing something blonde flash towards us. I then gasped panicked once it hit me. Lexis. I spun just as I saw lexi headed for us.

Not able to think before I acted I then crouched down and growled. My vision tainting red and my heart pounding rapidly inside my chest. Just as she got in front of me I shoved her with all my strength. Making her fly backwards crashing into a few trees about ten feet away. I winced as my wrists throbbed. It felt like pushing a cement block away. She then stood up springing again.

I then crouched into my hunting crouch letting instincts take over before I sprung knocking her down to the ground. She then got me in the throat and flipped us. Her eyes dark and teeth bared. Snarling in anger pain and fear I kneed her causing her to fly backward. I caught her by the back of the head and swung her down. Growling I rolled and pinned her in the sand. She growled bring her teeth as she thrashed. I snarled at her before cold hands pulled me off and then another pair grabbed lexi off the sand.

I hissed as uncle Jasper pulled me back and uncle Emmett took Lexi away from us. Uncle Jasper tried calmly me then let me go as grandpa carried Isabelle inside. I turned and saw Mason standing on the sand confused. His chocolate eyes filled with fearful tears. He then reached for me and I picked him up before running inside after them.

The others were all frozen in the living room as I sprinted up the stairs fallowing them into his study were he laid izy on the table and got our his supplies. Jake stood beside her. Her fists wrapped in his shirt as she clung too it. Her face buried in his chest as she sniffled. He wrapped one arm around her while the other rubbed her back. I held my breath when it burnt as grandpa cleaned everything before stitching up her leg. Him them tapping gauze over it. "There we go. All better now." he smiled touching her nose as she giggled before Jake picked her up and carried her to her room.

I opened the purple door for him and he laid her in her canopy castle themed bed before propping up her leg. "Thanks daddy." she said sniffling. Her dark eyes red and puffy. He sighed and kissed her fore head. "Your welcome baby girl." she smiled up at him and I set Mason down when he squirmed him crawling into the bed with her before kissing her cheek.

"I'll be your servant for the day since you can't walk Izy." he smiled. His small voice proud and sweet. She giggled and wrapped her small arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Thanks Mase." he smiled at her and I bent down kissing her fore head and his.

"That's very sweet Mase but daddy and I will get her stuff." I smiled. He nodded. "Can I sit in here with her then?" Izy nodded and so did I. " Yes sweetie." I smiled. Izy then looked at me pleading. "Can we have some Ice cream mommy?" I smiled and giggled. "Of course I'll have daddy bring it up in a sec Kay?" they both nodded and turned on the TV. I then wrapped an arm around Jake's waist as we walked. Relaxing against his side as I sighed. "God that scared the hell out of me. What happened?" I sighed. He shrugged his dark eyes guilty.

"I think she scratched it on some coral or something. I just remember her swimming back toward Brandon and then me grabbing Mase as he fell off my back. Then before I knew I heard her screaming." he sighed. I nodded and looked down. Just an accident I reminded myself. I went down stairs and got their ice cream giving it to him to take up. I then looked up seeing Lexi standing in the sand watching the waves. I sighed and walked out closing the door. The salty wind blowing my hair back.

"Hey." I sighed as I stopped beside her. Her skin sparkling orange and pink as the sun set. "Hey." she sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened with Izy." she said turning to look at me. I shrugged. "It's okay. You couldn't help it. I'm sorry for pushing you and pinning you down." she shook her head.

"No god no don't be sorry for that. You're her mom it's your instinct." she sighed sadly. Her voice hallow when she said mom. I frowned. "Yeah. I finally know how my mom felt." I sighed. She smiled at me. "But I could never be as good of a mom as she was." I sighed. Lexi scoffed.

"Please Ness. I may not have known aunt Bella long but I have heard and saw a lot. Your a lot like her and your a great mom don't doubt yourself. Yes your mom was a good mom and she would do all that stuff over again for you but your a great mom yourself, don't put your self down." she smiled lightly punching my arm.

I smiled at her, "Thanks lex. But I just wish we would hear something from her. I just fell like something's wrong... like they're in trouble..." I trailed off shaking my head. No they were fine. They had to be. Right?


	38. Chapter 38

[Renemee's P.O.V]

[5 months later]

I flinched as I watched Jake and uncle emmett practice fighting. Masen sitting on the ground beside me as izzy sat on my lap. Uncle Jasper yelled directions to them as they circled each other growling and snapping. I ran my fingers through Izzy's hair twisting and braiding it absently. I gulped when masen stood flashing into the garage grabbing his bike before he began riding down the trail behind us. I sighed as I watched him. They both grew so fast.

They look about five years old now. But like me they were smart super smart. But grandpa says their development had slowed it worried me but I knew they were okay. Izy's giggle snapped me from my thoughts as she chased a butterfly in the tree's. I laughed at her and sat back with a sigh. Watching them. "Ness!" Uncle emmett called waving me over. I sighed and stood. Walking over as Jake went and took my spot watching the kids.

"Yes?" I sighed. "Come on I'm going to show you a move." he grinned bouncing as he held his fist up like a boxer. I shook my head. "I can't fight you, I'm not strong enough," "But your are strong enough to defend yourself. And the kids." Uncle Jasper said as uncle Emmett nodded. I sighed and nodded. he was right I did need to learn this stuff. I then crouched down the way he showed me positioning myself the right way.

before he sprung pinning me down. He grinned before he got up. Me trying again. But yet again he pinned me down. I sighed as we stood this time moving out of the way before punching him square in the jaw. Of course my fist cracked my he winced and moved his jaw. "You little brat you punched me." he said slightly stunned. Quickly I burst out laughing and screamed as he sprung. He pinned me and I growled. "No fair!" I snapped. "Enimies don't play fair." he grinned before he got my arms behind my back making me wince.

Then Masen growled flashing over to me. "Let her go!" He growled. His voice deep and powerful. Uncle Emmett then dropped my arms making me back up. "What the hell is going on I can't stop." he said as he kept walking back.

Was Masen doing that? No he couldn't. Could he? I then bent down to his level. "Masen stop uncle Emmett didn't mean to it was just pretend." I said calmly. He then looked at me and nodded uncle Emmett then stopped walking. I sighed in relief picking Masen up.

"Was that you?" he nodded. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "I didn't want you to get hurt." he said quietly. I frowned and kissed his head. "Well thank you." I said putting him down. He smiled and them him and Izy ran towards the pool in the back yard. I sighed and walked after them leaving the others to train.

I didn't want to think about fighting. and war. I shudder and I shook my head. I then smiled running behind masen as he took off his shirt before grabbing him and jumping in the pool. He laughed as we came back to the surface. Brandon and Izy then jumping in Next.

I laughed as he splashed us Izy and masen tackling each other as I pounced on brandon shoving his head under water. He laughed and pushed me seth chuckling as him and lexi sat at the edge hanging their feet in the water. Lexi laughed. "You look a little wet ness." she laughed. I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head swimming over.

"Yeah thanks. Can you give me a hand up?" she nodded I took her hand pulling her in. She gasped nod laughed as she rose to he surface pouncing on me us both pushing each other under or splashing. I then got out after a while helping Jake cook as the others went hunting. Watching the cloudy skin turn purple and pink as the sun set. Dizzy and Masen still running and squirting each other with water guns.

Once dinner was finished we sat down and ate before I tucked the kids in bed. Izy jumping on her castle bed as she wore one of Jake's old tee shirts. "Alright miss kangaroo bed." I laughed. She giggled and nodded plopping on her mattress before the Cinderella book floated onto her lap. I sighed and began reading. Her head resting on my arm.

Soon after she fell asleep.

I then got up turning the light off before going to check on Masen. He laid fast sleep in his race car bed. Clutching his stuff teddy bear. I smiled and kept in planting a kiss on his head before walking out. I walked into mine and Jake's room laying down beside him. Hearing his chain saw snore echo around the room. I smiled at the day we had. A day in months that has been drama free. But I should have known it wouldn't last for ever.


	39. Chapter 39

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

I woke that night to the nightmares. My breath came out in quick pants and sweat streaked down my fore head. My heart thrummed fast in my chest and Jake was sitting up groggily beside me. "You okay?" he asked as I nodded. He then sighed and laid back down. I jumped then when thunder started cracking out side. The loud sounds making the entire house shake. Lighting flashed as rain poured down out side and the wind blew widely. Causing the waves to crash against the shore.

I sighed as I heard izzy and Mason scream down the hall. Me shoving Jake a wake again as I stood. His snore cut off and his eyes flew open before he groggily fallowed me down the hall. I walked into Mason's room seeing his covers scattered and thrown and his bed empty. I then closed it shut before turning around almost running into Grandma.

I stopped with a gasp making her smile. "Sorry. If your looking for the little ones they are in Izy's room.'' she smiled. I sighed and nodded. "Thanks. Are they okay?" she nodded. "Yeah just a little spooked they came running down the stairs a few minutes ago." she giggled. I laughed. "Okay I'll calm them down." she nodded and then was gone. I turned to say something to Jake seeing him leaning against the wall asleep. I rolled my eyes and slapped him. He jumped and his eyes flew open.

"Sorry." he mumbled scratching his head. I laughed. "Go back to bed you lazy bum." I smiled. He nodded and walked back towards our room. I watched him for a minute before hearing the kids scream again when thunder cracked. I walked into Izy's room seeing her castle bed entrance covered with a sheet as flash lights shone inside. I smiled hearing them whisper quietly to each other before screaming again as thunder cracked. I smiled and took down the sheet poking my head in making them scream.

Shinning their flash lights in my eyes. I winced and closed them hitting my head on the top. I groaned hearing them laugh. "Sorry mommy." Izy said hugging my leg. I smiled down at her kissing her head. "It's alright." I sighed before Mason climbed out of the castle also. Them both grabbing my arms as thunder cracked and the wind blew making branches beat against the window.

"Come on you can sleep in there with daddy and me." I sighed picking them both up. I walked into our room and immediately Izy crawled beside Jake laying her head on his chest. I smiled and let Mason crawl beside her before I laid on his other side. Rolling on my side to where his back pressed against my chest as I wrapped my arms around him and Izy both. I then closed my eyes falling asleep.

Then next morning when I woke I got up picking Mason up as Jake and Izy got up also. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders as we walked down stairs. As we reached the bottom step I saw Brandon passed out on the love seat. His mouth hanging open as he sprawled out snoring. Seth laid on the couch. His feet in Lexi's lap as she watched the game.

She glanced back and smiled at us before looking back at the tv. I shook my head and fallowed Jake into the kitchen smelling bacon and eggs. I put Mason down as he ran over to the table sitting beside William and Jayden. I smiled as I walked over kissing their heads. "Morning nephews when did you get here?" I smiled as they looked up.

"This morning mom and dad dropped us off." Will smiled before shoving half of a Frisbee sized cinnamon roll in his mouth. I laughed and nodded sitting in a bar stool. "Where are the others?" I asked grandma as she sat a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Out cleaning the storm did a lot of damage." she sighed frowning. I frowned and looked at Mason when he spoke. "Cool I want to see!" he grinned getting up. I sighed and fallowed him Izy running beside me. I then took her hand as I saw the broken palm trees and leaves all over the sand. "Mason come here!" I called as he laughed running around.

I sighed and watched as he ran past uncle Emmett and Brady carry a tree over towards the forest. "Careful there little man!" Uncle Jasper laughed as Mason ducked under his and aunt Alice's arms. I smiled and sprinted to catch up. Why did he have to be so damn fast. "Mason slow down get back here!" I gasped when I lost him spinning looking in each direction,

"MASON!" I screamed. Then he was beside me. I gasped. "Don't do that again. Understand." I whispered. He nodded then grinned. "You have to come look. The boat house. I mean damn!" "Mason Jamett Black! Langue." I laughed. He frowned. "Sorry mom. But -" he stopped as I heard something come behind us. His eyes widening before I spun seeing five cloaked figures. I then gasped dropping Izy behind me as I swept Mason behind me also. "Can't you leave us alone!" I growled.

Felix then pulled down his hood smirking. ''So the mutant and the mutt. Had their own mutants." he grinned. I growled. "Shut the hell up. Don't you dare talk about my kids that way." I snarled. He smirked and crouched. Me doing the same. "Now now just be a good girl and no one gets hurt." Demetri said as him and Alec stepped forward. I then held Mason and Isabelle to my back. Eyes narrowed.

"Just give us the children and we shall leave." Alec said stretching his hand towards izzy. I snapped at him then growling. My vision pulsing a bright red as furing fueled inside my very being. "Over my dead body." I growled. "That can be arranged." He smirked and then the white mist swirled around me.


	40. Chapter 40 end of book one

[Isabelle's P.O.V] I gasped when mommy fell to the ground, her eyes closed. "MOMMY!" I screamed going t run forward but Mason grabbed me. The bad men then picked up momma and threw her roughly over their shoulder. I screamed then. "DADDY!" I screeched and the big man stepped towards me. Mason then growled and pushed me behind him. "Let my mommy go!" he yelled.

The bad man chuckled darkly and stepped towards us. Suddenly he scrambled backwards as daddy's russet wolf jumped over our heads taking the vampire down. He screamed as daddy snarled and growled biting into his arm as I hid my face in my brothers back. When daddy howled I cringed and covered my ears.

Then Uncle Seth jumped over us as aunt Lexi got in front of us. Great uncle Jazzy and great auntie Ali sprung toward the vampire-holding mommy as great auntie Rose snarled. The others came then. Trying to fight them but all dropped. From the sweet smelling white mist.

Tears filled my eyes before cold hands grabbed us. I screamed as tears ran down my face and fear flooded through me. "Mommy! Daddy!" I sobbed as I fought and kicked the man. Mason struggled and kicked biting as much as he could but got no were.

The big vampire that held him then threw him on the ground before stomping down on his rib, he cried out and my eyes widened. "No! Leave him alone! "I screamed. He whimpered and held his side before a dark headed boy walked over more mist surrounding us before Mason dropped like the others. I whined and they then began to run.

After what seemed like ever we arrived in a marble castle. The vampires took us down to a pure stone room with no windows and guards posted at the two heavy wooden doors. They opened the doors when we reached them throwing us in. My head hitting the stone floor hard causing it to hurt, and throb. I moaned in pain sitting up straight in my corner. I sat with my knees pulled against my tummy.

Waiting for Ma to wake up. I watched him as he lay on the floor beside me. His face reminding me of daddy, making that pain in my chest again. I looked worried at him when he moved/ Wakening up after a moment before he looked around confused.

"Izzy?" he whispered. I sniffled and nodded. "Where are mommy and daddy?" He asked as I sniffled. "I don't know Ma." I answered as his chocolate eyes widened. "Mase." I whimpered making him look at me. "I'm scared." he sat up then wrapping his small arm around my shoulder. "It'll be okay Izz." he whispered.

He then shot up when we heard foot steps. He then crawled in front of me holding his ribs tightly before two others came up to us. They where different though. Both had golden eyes like our family. They even looked familiar. I then knew who they where when the light shined on their faces. Recognizing them instantly from mommy's pictures. They were grandma and grandpa Bella and Edward.

My stomach dropped suddenly, to my feet making me take in a sharp breath. I knew where we were now, I knew who had us. The same people who made mommy wake up each night screaming from night mares. The same people who tore her family apart. The same people we were running from. I finally knew why mommy was always so protective. This, this right his was. She was afraid of loosing us; this is what kept her _Haunted._


End file.
